FAMILLE
by Mimosa31
Summary: Moi Sasuke Uchiha, nukenin de mon état, membre actif de l'Akatsuki, bras armé de Madara, moi l'unique survivant de mon clan, j'ai un rêve. Je veux un enfant, une famille bien à moi. Peu importe comment et avec qui mais j'en aurais une. Mpreg sous entendu.
1. Prologue

_**Hola !**_

_**Ça fait un moment que je l'ai en tête, que cette histoire trotte dans mon esprit, et cela fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et fini.**_

_**Pourquoi la publier maintenant alors que j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours ? Pour pouvoir me la sortir de l'esprit et avancer sur autre chose.**_

_**Ca me turlupine, c'est agaçant, chaque fois que je vois cette fiction sur ma clé USB. Alors ce soir je me lance et je la poste pour enfin passer à autre chose. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto sensei, sauf certains que j'ai introduit par inadvertance XD_

_**Couple**__: Sasu/Naru. 0ui je sais je n'arrête pas mais que voulez-vous, je n'y arrive pas. _

_**Genre**__: Yaoi, en partie mais aussi hétéro, ben oui il n'y a pas que des gays dans la vie. _

_**Rating**__: M. amplement justifié de par certaines scènes que certains langages. Oui je sais je suis un brin vulgaire conG, c'est plus fort que moins boudu_

_**Résumé **__: __Moi Sasuke Uchiha, nukenin de mon état, membre actif de l'Akatsuki, bras armé de Madara, moi l'unique survivant de mon clan, j'ai un rêve. Je veux un enfant, une famille bien à moi. Peu importe comment et avec qui mais j'en aurais une. Mpreg sous entendu._

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

**Prologue**

La famille est importante.

Un bien précieux. Un don du ciel.

J'aime ma famille. J'adore ma mère, j'idolâtre mon frère, je veux rendre fier mon père.

Enfant, on magnifie notre famille. Adolescent, on la rejette. Adulte, on la rêve.

La famille c'est le bonheur, les rires, la joie, l'insouciance.

La famille c'est le malheur, les pleurs, la souffrance, la violence.

La mienne est ancienne, grande, imparfaite, hautaine, orgueilleuse, puissante, insensible, protectrice, aimante. C'est ma famille, mon clan, ma fierté.

Gamin mon frère fut mon idole, mon modèle, le stade à atteindre pour être parfait, celui pour faire de moi un véritable homme.

Gosse, ma mère représentait tout du bonheur, de la douceur, de la bienveillance, de la pureté.

Toutes les femmes à mes yeux devaient être comme elle sinon elles ne valaient rien.

Mioche, mon père…. Inaccessible, insensible, un bloc de glace me regardant de haut alors que je n'étais que déception pour lui.

Ma mère me disait souvent qu'il m'aimait autant voire même plus que mon frère mais ses principes l'empêchaient de me le montrer.

Jamais il ne fut fier de moi, je le sais.

Moi j'ai survécu, ma famille, mon clan, ma fierté toute entière est morte. Annihilé par mon idole.

Je lui ai supplié de me laisser vivre, j'ai couru, j'ai pleuré, incapable de l'affronter, incapable d'accepter mon sort et de rejoindre notre mère ainsi que notre père.

La famille est tout et rien à la fois. Précieuse et éphémère. On l'a dans la main et l'instant d'après il n'y a plus rien.

J'ai enterré chaque membre de ma famille, de mon clan, de ma fierté avec mes mains d'enfant.

Adolescent j'ai appris la haine, le poids des morts et le gout de la vengeance.

Je suis devenu un homme avant même de l'avoir compris et sans l'avoir demandé.

J'ai grandi comme pousse une herbe folle. Sauvage, sans repère, sans conscience, avec juste un but guidant ma vie : ma famille.

Pour elle je devais vivre, pour lui rendre hommage, pour les derniers honneurs, pour le nom des miens.

La haine pour mère, la vengeance comme père, la colère et le dégoût pour sœur.

Mon ancien modèle m'avait laissé en vie pour que je devienne plus fort, plus puissant, plus solide. Que je le surpasse. Je le suis. Fort, puissant, solide. Je l'ai surpassé.

Ma dernière famille se résumait à lui, Itachi. Je l'ai tué… de mes mains.

Il ne me restait plus rien. J'ai pleuré sur son cadavre, il était mon frère, ma fierté, ma famille, mon clan... mon idole.

Sa mort ne ramena pas ma mère, mon père, ma famille, mon clan.

Itachi m'a consolé avant de partir rejoindre nos parents, il ne m'en voulait pas, s'il m'a laissé vivre c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son petit frère chéri.

Il m'a offert une vérité en plus de ses yeux Konoha nous avait trahis. Puis il m'apprit que je n'étais pas seul, qu'il restait encore un membre de notre clan.

Nous étions encore deux.

Alors comme un gosse perdu, j'ai suivi la seule famille qui me reste. J'ai suivi ce fou égocentrique et mégalomane car c'était mon unique famille.

Madara.

Son nom est celui du fondateur de notre clan, de notre famille, de notre fierté, mais aussi celui de notre mort, de notre désolation, de notre désespoir… mon désespoir.

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

><p><span>Note de HeyBobby :<span>

Hey !

Ca commence fort et tu donnes le ton d'entrée ! La famille... On ne la choisit pas, elle s'impose plutôt à nous. Il me tarde de voir où tu vas nous amener avec cette fic !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?<strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait pour me donner votre avis et dites-moi où pensez-vous que cette histoire va aller !**_

_**La suite dans quinze jours donc le 14 septembre, et pas d'inquiétude puisqu'elle est déjà écrite et corrigée par mon super Bêta HeyBobby qui n'a plus le temps pour cela maintenant. **_

_**Donc je recherche toujours un nouveau bêta.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Poutoux**_

_**Mimosa**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Obsession

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Yes ! Pour une fois je poste dans les temps…. Chui trop contente.**_

_**Je souhaite éclaircir deux trois points avant de vous laisser lire cette histoire. **_

_**Tout d'abord, contrairement a ce que ne peut le laisser penser le titre cette histoire est plutôt pour ne pas dire totalement sombre. **_

_**Je l'ai écrite il y a plus de six mois quand j'étais dans une période très difficile de ma vie, je voyais tout en noir. Donc pour exorciser mes démons intérieurs j'ai décidé d'écrire et c'est cette histoire qui en est sortie.**_

_**Je l'ai écrite en un jour et si aujourd'hui je vais beaucoup mieux et que certains mots ne reflètent plus mon état d'esprit, cette histoire est bien de moi. **_

_**Donc toutes ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à un Mpreg tout mignon et plein de romance ce n'est pas ici que vous allez le trouver. **_

_**Je tiens à signaler qu'il y a un lime et un lemon (assez violent) dans ce chapitre donc les petites âmes sensibles doivent passer leur chemin et les autres (un peu maso) en profiter.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'avoue être un peu angoissée et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez à moi à la fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

**_Chapitre 1 :_****_ Obsession_**

Allongé sur mon lit, je ne dors pas. Il est tard, dehors la nuit est plus sombre que d'accoutumé. Le ciel tout entier semble avoir été aspiré dans un néant sans fin, sans lendemain. J'aime ça, cette obscurité, ce calme annonciateur d'événements sinistres. Cette fausse quiétude, ce silence étrange qui accompagne la mort, la fin. Bientôt. Une excitation particulière parcourt mon corps. Du bout des doigts je frôle le fourreau de Kusanagi. J'entends sa lame m'appeler, l'attrait est puissant, tentant. Je résiste.

_Pas __encore, __bientôt, __très __bientôt._

Je ferme les yeux, respire et laisse ressortir le trop plein de sensations de la journée qui m'empêche de trouver le sommeil.

Ne pas dormir n'est pas un problème pour moi pour la seule raison que je dors très peu et encore moins si je reviens de mission, ce qui est le cas ce soir. La plus part des personnes ont besoin de repos, d'oublier, de décompresser.

La nuit me sert à décoder, analyser et comprendre ce que mon sharingan a vu et que je ne savais pas. Dans ma tête je reproduis et acquiers et personnalise ce qui n'était pas à moi. C'est seulement une fois tout cela fait que je peux enfin trouver la sérénité, la paix et pour me reconcentrer sur moi-même et repenser à la mission. A ce que j'ai fait en bien ou mal et aux améliorations que je devrais apporter. Toutes les solutions, possibilités sont examinées pour ne pas réitérer les éventuelles erreurs, combler de probables failles. Ne pas avoir de faiblesse, devenir toujours plus fort... mon leitmotiv.

Dehors le vent s'est levé, au loin un ruisseau coule paisible, un lapin se fait ôter la vie sous les hululements des hiboux, fondu dans les feuillages d'un arbre, Suigetsu monte la garde.

Seul dans le noir, j'apprécie le silence paisible de ma chambre.

La porte s'ouvre. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui se permet d'entrer dans ma chambre sans jamais frapper. Karin. Un fin trait de lumière dessine son corps. Je la toise, le visage neutre. Elle m'adresse un sourire qui se veut charmeur. Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de ça ? Je la connais tout comme elle pense me connaître. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de superflu ?

Quand elle vient comme cela en pleine nuit, Karin évite souvent de parler, c'est mieux. Les paroles ont le don de tout gâcher, de tout abîmer. Inutiles.

Puis Je ne suis pas à proprement dit une personne bavarde ni très sociable ni gentille. Si je peux éviter d'avoir de la compagnie, je ne m'en prive pas. Mais ce soir c'est différent, le besoin d'entrer dans la danse, de jouer, alors j'ouvre la bouche.

« Karin, que veux-tu ? »

Même si ma phrase ressemble à une question, ce n'en est pas une. Non, elle est juste rhétorique, car la réponse, Karin comme moi, la connaissons. Ce jeu nous le pratiquons depuis longtemps maintenant.

Elle sourit, continuant d'avancer. Une fois, une nuit comme celle–ci, elle m'a confié son plus grand rêve : avoir une famille. Un foyer où elle se sentirait aimé, à sa place. Nous en rêvons tous, toutes les âmes esseulées que nous sommes.

D'une démarche chaloupée elle se rapproche de mon lit, grimpant dessus. Je l'observe sans jamais bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, mes yeux ne la quittant pas pour autant.

Karin. Karin. A quoi sert-elle donc déjà ? Ma mère est la seule femme que j'ai respectée car elle m'avait donné la vie, m'a élevé, mais les autres... à quoi servent-elles ? Pour moi une femme est un poids mort. Un boulet, un fardeau que l'on doit se coltiner sans cesse. Kunoichi ou pas.

Le souvenir des larmes de Sakura lors de mon départ me revient parfois à l'esprit, et cela me donne la nausée, la méprisant encore plus. Ce n'est pas avec des pleurs que l'on retient quelqu'un. Et les femmes ne savent faire que ça, pleurer.

Karin sait ressentir les chakras, localiser les personnes à qui ils appartiennent. Elle est doué aussi en jutsu médical, c'est un fait, mais à part ça, à quoi sert-elle ? Karin n'est pas une combattante émérite et durant les missions elle devient parfois un poids. Mon jugement à son encontre est dure, je le sais mais il est parfaitement objectif... quelle est son utilité ! Elle sait juste râler, pleurnicher parfois et puis c'est à peu près tout... du moins c'est ce que je crois, tout comme Sakura le faisait et je ne peux la respecter pour ça, en partie.

Karin fait glisser lentement son unique vêtement de ses épaules se retrouvant très rapidement nue. Offrant son corps à mes yeux qui scrutent la moindre de ses courbes, bien que je les connaisse déjà par cœur pour avoir parcouru son corps tant de fois. Assouvir les besoins du guerrier après la bataille. Une habitude prise malgré moi mais grâce à elle.

D'une main douce elle caresse lentement mon torse, redessinant du bout de ses ongles mes pectoraux, s'attardant quelques secondes sur mes boutons de chair avant de poursuivre son exploration. Ses lèvres redessinent ma mâchoire carrée pour finalement arriver sur ma bouche qu'elle embrasse tendrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de caresse, pas besoin de mise en condition. Karin le sait, c'est le jeu.

Avec brusquerie je saisis sa nuque et accentue le baiser, forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Ma langue s'enroule autour de la sienne, la suçotant avec avidité.

J'ai envie de sexe. De luxure pure, de baise rapide, de me vider et rien d'autre... mais il faut toujours passer par des préliminaires chiantes avec les filles. Joueur, ce soir, je m'y plie.

Karin gémit dans ma bouche quand ma main caresse ses flancs, descendant doucement vers ses fesses, malaxant avec envie son postérieur bombé. Sa peau est douce, brûlante, elle est excitée. D'un coup de hanche je la retourne, la positionnant sous moi. Elle lève une main et la passe dans mes cheveux, les caressant avec douceur. Je me penche sur sa poitrine, du bout de la langue je caresse ses seins la faisant frémir. Puis je les prends complètement dans ma bouche, en les suçant et les mordillant. Sous moi, Karin se met à onduler, frottant son vagin sur ma cuisse. Elle est déjà mouillée. Je la surplombe en me redressant et un petit sourire moqueur se dessine sur mon visage lorsque je la vois porter un doigt à sa bouche et mimer un va et vient sans équivoque. Je sens une de ses mains se perdre dans mon boxer. Nos regards se croisent, elle sourit, gourmande. Qu'attend-t-elle ?

Elle se laisse glisser jusqu'à mon entrejambe, passant sa main dans mon caleçon. Son doigt passe et repasse sans arrêt sur la grosse veine de mon sexe déjà bien dressé. Le jeu m'agace.

« Suce-moi. »

J'ai assez joué. Je me couche sur le matelas. Karin s'exécute, ma tête s'enfonçant dans les coussins tandis que je soupire de bien être lorsque je sens sa langue goûter mon gland pourpre.

J'ai toujours aimé les fellations, cette manière plus qu'égoïste de faire l'amour et de recevoir du plaisir sans être obligé dans donner particulièrement à l'autre.

Elle suçote le bout de mon sexe me faisant pousser un long gémissement, tandis que ses ongles griffent tendrement la peau de mes testicules. Ensuite elle prend complètement toute ma longueur dans sa bouche. Elle aspire tantôt lentement, parfois plus vigoureusement, donnant de temps à autres des coups de dents sur mon sexe palpitant. Je durcie toujours plus, mais ce soir j'ai envie de plus qu'une pipe, de plus qu'une bouche sur mon pénis.

Je tire sur ses cheveux l'obligeant à abandonner sa fellation. Elle relève ses yeux vers moi et malgré l'obscurité elle comprend vite ce que je veux. Elle vient s'empaler sur moi positionnant ses mains sur mon torse pour un meilleur équilibre.

C'est humide, c'est chaud, c'est bon. La baise, il n'y a rien de mieux et ça vide la tête le temps que cela dure.

Je prends ses seins entre mes mains, les caresse, les pince, les soupèse, les suce. Elle halète, ondule sensuellement sur moi faisant claquer ses fesses sur mon bas ventre.

« Sasuke... Sa... fait... un enfant... Sasu... Ho oui...Ouii... »

Karin gémit de plus en plus fort, sa respiration est rapide, saccadée. Je grogne. Je ferme les yeux pour ressentir encore plus mon sexe qui fourrage en elle. Dommage que baiser ne dure jamais très longtemps car je me sens bientôt venir.

D'un mouvement souple, je bascule Karin sur le côté, la retournant pour la mettre à quatre pattes. Je me place derrière elle et recommence mes coups de butoirs. Les gémissements de ma partenaire se transforment en cris. Je ne tiens pas longtemps dans cette position, je me retire de son vagin, Karin retombe sur le ventre, alors que je prends mon sexe dans ma main et me masturbe au-dessus d'elle et finis par éjaculer sur ses fesses.

Pour avoir une famille il me faut avoir un enfant. Je veux une famille, la mienne, une qui me ressemble, mais je ne veux pas la fonder avec Karin. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, du bout des doigts elle dessine des arabesques sur mon torse.

« Sasuke je t'ai... »

Un doigt sur ses lèvres la soumet au silence. Les mots, si éphémères, si vides, inutiles. Il n'y a rien que j'aime autant que le silence, surtout après la baise. De toute manière ses déclarations je les connais déjà. A quoi bon encore les répéter sachant que je n'y répondrai pas. Je ne les partage pas, je ne les connais pas, je ne les ressens pas.

A quoi peut bien servir l'amour ? Nul besoin d'aimer pour fonder une famille. Je ne ressens rien pour Karin, mais elle est une partenaire douée au lit, mais je ne la vois pas comme la future mère de mes enfants. Elle le sait et pourtant s'entête à répéter ces mots pensant peut être que mes sentiments évoluent, un jour. Ils ne changeront jamais.

Ma nature curieuse ne cesse de me pousser à chercher plus de connaissances, apprendre sans cesse, avide de découvrir des choses nouvelles. Je m'intéresse à tout et n'importe quoi.

Toute la bibliothèque de notre repère y est passée. J'ai étudié la totalité des parchemins que j'ai trouvé à portée ou encore ceux bien cachés par Madara lui-même. J'ai appris encore plus de techniques que je ne pensais possibles, interdites ou pas.

Ma soif de savoir ne s'arrête pas uniquement dans ce qui est de l'art du combat, non cela va au-delà.

Au contact d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, j'ai étudié les techniques sur la modification génétique, la création de sceaux sacrés.

Je suis lucide et sais que je ne serais jamais aussi doué qu'eux, mais je me débrouille assez bien. J'ai appris à leur insu, j'ai regardé, emmagasiné, expérimenté de mon propre côté sans jamais rien leur dire.

A quel moment ai-je compris qu'il me fallait compter plus sur ma matière grise que mes muscles pour atteindre ce rêve qui me hante ? Ce rêve qui me permet de me lever chaque matin et penser au jour où je pourrai finalement avoir ma revanche sur Konoha. Ce désir qui justifie mon existence, ce fil délicat qui maintient un équilibre précaire entre la folie totale et la part de raison qui me reste encore.

Je n'ai jamais nourris les mêmes rêves que Madara, je ne veux pas m'emparer de tous jinchuurikis et obtenir un pouvoir sans fin, dévastateur. Devenir l'équivalent d'un dieu ou encore être immortel, cela me servirait à quoi ? Peut-être avoir la puissance du démon à neufs queues pour détruire Konoha serait intéressant, mais pour le reste c'est inutile.

Sa quête ne sera jamais la mienne bien que j'utilise les moyens qu'il met à ma disposition pour réaliser la mienne.

OOooOOOooOO

Le vent souffle, furieux, le froid est glacial, pénétrant. Nul bruit et pourtant nous sommes si nombreux ici. De l'agitation silencieuse, voilà qui est anormal, divin, étourdissant. Mon cœur palpite, les poils de mes bras se hérissent, le grand jour est arrivé. Quelle sensation grisante. La fin est proche. Le dénouement est pour bientôt. La fin d'un parti, la victoire de l'autre. Madara et l'Akatsuki ou bien eux.

Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, soit le bien soit le mal. La troisième grande guerre ninja.

Karin à mes côtés se cramponne à mon bras. Elle tremble, elle a peur mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière ou prendre la fuite.. Se tenir à moi ne sert à rien, je ne pourrais pas la protéger, je ne vais pas la rassurer non plus, je ne sais pas le faire et je n'aime pas le faire non plus. Sans la regarder, d'un mouvement souple j'ôte mon bras de son étreinte, elle doit cesser de trembler, de douter car si elle est présente ici aujourd'hui c'est que c'est une combattante donc à elle de le démontrer.

Ce n'est plus le moment de trembler, plus le temps de douter, chacun à choisit son camp. Si Karin l'ignore moi je le sais, nous avons fait le mauvais choix. Pas grave, je n'ai aucun regret.

Ils sont tous là réunie en un consensus d'alliance de forces. Les quatre pays ninjas contre Madara et l'Akatsuki.

La tension est palpable et aucun ne veut engager le combat. La patience n'a jamais été mon point fort, alors d'un geste lent et calculé je retire Kusanagi de son fourreau, sa lame étincelle. En face de nous, les shinobis de l'alliance sortent leurs armes... que la fin de toutes choses commence, que l'apocalypse arrive.

Sans un mot l'équipe Hebi comprend que la bataille débute, maintenant. Je me jette en premier dans le combat pour leur montrer l'exemple. Juugo peut laisser sortir la folie qui est en lui, Suigetsu peut massacrer à loisir.

Sabre à la main, sharingan enclenché, je taillade, foudroie, pulvérise, coupe tout ce qui est à ma portée et particulièrement tout ce qui porte de près ou de loin la marque du village de la feuille.

Je ne fais pas dans le détail, Kusanagi se couvre de sang, homme, femme, peu importe ils sont sur mon chemin, alors ils doivent disparaître. Cela fait un moment que j'ai perdu de vue mes compagnons. Nous sommes au combat, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils encourraient à me suivre, il est temps d'assumer

C'est in extremis que j'échappe de peu à un coup de poing surpuissant de mon ancienne coéquipière. Elle a gagné en force, son regard est déterminé moins larmoyant qu'avant, tant mieux j'aurai moins de scrupule à la tuer.

Que Sakura ne pense pas que je retiendrai mes coups ou même ferais preuve de pitié parce qu'elle fut mon ancienne coéquipière, je n'ai plus que de la haine pour Konoha et tout ce qui peut me le rappeler.

Sakura se bat bien, au moins le combat va durer un peu. En fait elle s'avère bien plus douée en attaque qu'en défense, et mis à part sa puissance phénoménale, elle reste définitivement la même, dommage. Bientôt elle regrettera d'avoir fait de moi son adversaire mais je la félicite d'avoir eu le cran de m'affronter seule.

Sakura lance plusieurs kunais avec des notes explosives tentant de détourner mon attention sur la véritable attaque qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Avec facilité j'évite en reculant tous ses projectiles, par derrière je sens une concentration de chakra, j'esquive sur le côté, me déplace rapidement pour me retrouver derrière elle et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, lui balance un chidori. Elle tombe au sol, le corps tailladé respirant avec difficulté. Oui ce n'est pas agréable de se faire foudroyer, mais je vais abréger ses souffrances. Ma lame est juste à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Mon visage à cet instant doit être effrayant, car je peux lire la terreur dans les yeux de mon ex coéquipière. Je souris, mauvais. Je me penche vers elle, la terrorisant encore un peu plus.

_Tu __vas __mourir __Sakura.__ Adieu._

Avant que je ne puisse bouger ma lame et lui trancher la gorge, une déferlante de chakra dans mon dos. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Puissance, force, fougue. Naruto ! J'abandonne ma proie qui obtient quelques minutes de sursis, je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard.

Naruto attaque avec un rasengan que je contre par un chidori. C'est alors que nos regards se croisent, mes lèvres s'étirent. Mon cerveau fonctionne vite, trop vite, j'en suis moi-même étonné. Un éclair, la révélation. La solution est devant mes yeux et dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant. La bataille, les combats, cette guerre ne m'intéressent plus, non j'ai mieux à faire.

Lorsque son regard se pose à nouveau sur le mien mon sharingan s'enclenche, le plongeant dans mon genjutsu. Tout comme Sakura il ne s'est pas méfié, c'est trop tard.

Autour de nous les combats disparaissent, sur le sol les cadavres s'évanouissent. Il me regarde paniqué.

_J__'__ai __triché !_

Il est trop puissant pour moi, je l'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai ressenti son chakra. Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui en combat singulier. Je ne peux pas le battre. D'ailleurs, je ne désire pas me battre contre lui. Pourquoi le ferais-je, pour mourir ? Non je ne suis pas de ses suicidaires, je suis plus pragmatique.

Il a fusionné avec son démon ? Kami-sama, toute cette puissance qui déborde de lui, même sans sharingan c'est visible, palpable. Toute cette force, tout ce chakra, tout ce pouvoir... c'est à en donner des vertiges, c'est enivrant, mais je ne suis pas Madara. Sa puissance m'intéresse mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je laisse tomber mon katana, pas le temps de traîner et lui laisser la possibilité de se défaire de mon genjutsu.

Naruto se met en position d'attaque. Il tente de bouger mais n'y arrive pas. Une lueur malsaine brille dans mes yeux. Il me hurle dessus, me maudissant, me traitant de lâche de refuser le combat direct, car ce crane de piaf vient de comprendre. Il saisit enfin la situation. Il est dans mon monde, dans ma tête, il ne peut en sortir si je ne le décide pas ou du moins c'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire croire en affichant un air sûr de moi.

Je m'approche de lui à pas lent, passe derrière son dos, avant de le pousser sans ménagement le faisant tomber durement sur le sol. Sa tête craque bruyamment. Il n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qui le tuerait. Je le retourne pour que je puisse voir son visage.

D'une main je plaque son crane sur le sol de terre et le déshabille en lui arrachant presque ses vêtements. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, de ma propre lame je me coupe une veine de mon poignet libre et dessine un sceau sur son ventre. Mes gestes sont précis. Il ouvre ses yeux et me fixe interdit. Il n'a encore rien vu, le meilleur reste à venir, il va adorer.

Je me saisis d'un kunai que je sors de la poche de mon pantalon avant de retracer le sceau dessiné précédemment avec mon sang. Il se mort les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Le sceau s'active, volant son chakra. Il étouffe.

Je veux une famille et c'est lui qui me la donnera. Il portera mon enfant. Je veux la puissance qu'il a dans son corps, je veux l'héritage génétique du quatrième, je veux le chakra dévastateur de Kyuubi. Cette puissance, cette force qui l'habite m'offriront le gosse que je désire.

Je me positionne au-dessus de lui, ôte mes vêtements. Naruto panique, il est effrayé, moi je me délecte de sa peur. C'en est jouissif. J'humidifie mes lèvres en passant ma langue dessus. Je soulève ses cuisses et, sans aucune autre cérémonie, le pénètre.

Il hurle en s'en péter la voix. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il est vierge ? Il ne le sera plus après ça. Je ne suis pas particulièrement une personne douce durant le sexe, et jamais je n'ai baisé avec un homme. S'il a mal il devra faire avec.

Puis je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'il peut ressentir à ce moment, tout ce que je veux à l'instant c'est concevoir ce gosse qui sera le mien.

Il pleure, lui un junin si rompu à la douleur, verse des larmes de souffrance. Lui le jiinchuriki le plus puissant chiale face à la douleur. Est-ce le sceau sur son ventre qui lui bouffe son chakra et l'affaiblit ou bien mon sexe entrant et sortant de lui qui le fait le plus souffrir ?

Mon sexe le pénétré avec force. Mes coups de butoirs sont puissants, je maintiens fermement ses hanches et le besogne sans relâche.

Je veux qu'il ait mal, encore plus que cela ne peut être nécessaire. Je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il pleure encore plus, qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut rien faire face à moi. Qu'il est à ma merci et que je suis celui qui l'a brisé physiquement et mentalement. Celui qui lui a volé un bien précieux.

Ses mains griffent le sol jusqu'en saigner. Je commence à prendre du plaisir, vraiment bon. Je pourrais presque m'y faire et recommencer dans le futur.

C'est différent d'avec les filles. Un homme ça ne mouille pas, ce n'est pas lubrifier naturellement, et c'est très étroit.

_Putain __il __est __super __serré._

Je sens ma libération proche, alors je reprends vite conscience et me saisis de mon katana et le lui enfonce dans le ventre juste au milieu du sceau que j'ai dessiné. Il hurle. Ses yeux se révulsent. Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Pas maintenant.

J'enfonce ma main blessée et mêle mon sang au sien. Me concentre pour transférer une bonne partie de mon chakra pour le mêler au sien et à celui du démon. Lorsque je retire ma main de son ventre la blessure se referme d'elle-même.

_Logiquement __l__'__opération __a __réussi._

Cette pensée m'excite encore plus que nécessaire, et je le pilonne à nouveau comme un possédé. Je le prends si fort qu'il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermé, donc il n'était pas inconscient... tant mieux. Après de plusieurs mouvements de reins, j'éjacule alors en lui en plusieurs jets puissants. Je n'ai jamais jouis aussi abondamment avant et autant pris mon pied. Je reste encore en lui, mon sexe prisonnier de son anneau de chair qui s'est refermé dessus. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle, je suis en sueur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retire finalement de lui, me relève et m'habille. Naruto reste toujours allongé sur le sol n'ayant toujours pas repris connaissance, son pantalon descendu sur ses genoux, les joues mouillées de larmes.

Ce matin en me levant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir réaliser enfin mon plus grand rêve. Je ne prévoyais pas particulièrement faire porter à un homme mon gosse. Mais après réflexion qui de mieux que le plus puissant des jinchuurikis pour me donner ce que je souhaite ?

Peu à peu mon genjutsu s'estompe et nous reprenons cours dans la réalité, des éclats de voix nous parviennent au lointain. Nous sommes dans une clairière éloignée des combats. Naruto s'est réveillé, il se relève, se rhabille puis me balance un kunai que j'évite aisément et sans me jeter un dernier regard s'en va.

Il a compris ce que je venais de faire. Mis à part le viol, il a compris que bientôt nous ne ferons plus qu'un.

Il porte la vie en lui. Il porte mon enfant. Mon espoir, ma lumière.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de HeyBobby<strong>_

Hey !

Alors je me doutais de qui allait être « la mère » du petit Uchiwa, je me demandais simplement comment tu allais nous amener ça. Ça va, c'est crédible.

Tu devrais préciser que c'est un Mpreg. Ça me plaît bien, c'est violent mais j'aime quand le côté ravagé de Sasuke apparaît dans les fics. J'espère que tu l'utiliseras à bien. J'aime également la réaction de Naruto.

L'histoire commence bien, j'attends de voir la suite.

Bye bye

_**Tu me manques Bob reviens, comment je vais faire pour publier mes fics sans tes corrections et tes points de vue ? **_

_**Snif bonne continuation à toi tout de même.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review s'il vous plait.<strong>_

_**Alors c'est violent hein ? Ne dites pas que je ne vous avez pas prévenu, vous allez vous en remettre n'est-ce pas ? Rassurez-moi. Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment mon tout premier lemon hétéro ? Ce n'est pas si simple que ça en fait, les lemons yaoi semblent plus simples… à force d'habitude.**_

_**Bon la suite est déjà prête et corrigé et sera posté dans quinze jours donc entre le 28 et les 29. **_

_**D'ici là prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Konoha

_**Bonjour**_ !

**_J'ai toujours pour habitude de m'excuser si je suis en retard dans l'envoie de mes chapitres. _**

**_Certes je suis en retard mais cette fois ci je ne m'excuserais pas. _**

**_Pourquoi ? Il est vrai que j'aime écrire et je fais cela d'abord pour moi même avant de le faire pour les autres et après j'aime partager cela avec un plus grand nombre. Et ce détail, cet infime détail, certains ont tendance à l'oublier. Et j'ai reçu certains messages qui m'ont fait très mal, m'ont fait douté du pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Il est vrai qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent mes histoires et qui les suivent et je remercie toutes ces personnes pour cela, mais (oui il y a toujours un mais) je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Car j'ai une vie en dehors de Ffnet. J'ai une famille, un boulot, des amis des loisirs et il m'arrive de ne pas avoir envie d'écrire ni de poster en temps et en heure. C'est un choix et je l'assume. _**

**_Puis une dernière chose, je n'ai jamais fait aucun plagiat, jamais jamais jamais. Quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration je n'écris pas c'est tout (je n'en dirais pas plus sur cette histoire la personne concernée se reconnaîtra). Donc avant de raconter ou d'écrire n'importe quoi il serait intelligent de vérifier les dates de publications des histoires._**

_**Voilà j'ai dit toutes les choses désagréables que j'avais sur le cœur et qui ont failli me faire arrêter l'écriture de fanfictions. Dorénavant je ne me prendrais plus la tête sur les publication et tout le reste. Je ferais les choses lorsque j'en aurai envie, je m'excuse tout de même auprès des ceux et celles qui suivent mes histoires.**_

**_Voici je chapitre 2 de Famille. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, je ne sais pas s'il est aussi bien mais je l'espère._**

**_Et merci à mon Bêta HeyBobby pour sa toute dernière correction._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

**FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 2 : Konoha**

Souvent je m'interroge. Qui je suis, où je vais, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Où, je vais je l'ignore. Ce que je fais, je ne sais pas. Qui je suis ! Ni un ange ni un démon, juste une âme damnée errante privée de port d'attache, sans vrai but, avec une pincée de conscience. Un banni que même l'enfer a rejeté. Suis je le pire ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à agir ?

Une fois Naruto parti, je me suis assis là à réfléchir sur ce que je venais de faire. Je regarde ma main, tremblante, couverte de sang. Mon sang mêlé à celui de Naruto. Est-ce que ce que je venais de faire était mal ? Avais-je été monstrueux ? Si je possédais un cœur, des sentiments, indéniablement la réponse serait _oui_... mais je n'ai pas cela alors je ne regrette rien. Peu importe la réponse, l'essentiel est ailleurs...L'expérience marcherait-elle, réellement ? Aurai-je enfin ma famille ? Mon rêve s'accomplirait-il ? Difficile à dire. Et sans doute impossible à vérifier.

Le kunai lancé par Naruto avant de disparaître était un avertissement :_ la prochaine fois que je te croise je te tue._

Pour faire simple, si je tiens à rester en vie je dois dorénavant l'éviter comme la peste. Je suis du genre têtu et à n'obéir qu'à moi même, mais cette fois-ci je verrais exception : Naruto est réellement dangereux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fois je crois que Naruto n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à me tuer sur place s'il me rencontrait à nouveau. La haine est la seule chose bien réelle dans ce bas monde. Grâce à elle même les anges se transforment en démon. J'ai coupé les ailes d'un ange en semant en lui la graine de la haine.

Le dos calé contre un arbre, je reste un moment à écouter les bruits au loin portés par le vent.

Mélodies macabres, requiem sombre.

_Danse la mort, valse, tourbillonne._

Retourner ou pas sur le champ de bataille ? Pour quelle raison me battre encore ? Mes motivations et objectifs n'ont jamais été les mêmes que ceux de Madara. J'ai exécuté, tué pour lui, mais à présent... tout nous sépare. Nos vies nos destins, nous n'avons rien en commun même si nous portons le même nom. Lui fut l'un des tous premiers Uchiha, moi je suis le dernier. Nos chemins se quittent ici.

Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté mais simplement de la lucidité. Mourir pour une chose à laquelle je ne crois pas... non ce n'est pas mon genre. Je choisis mes guerres et mes batailles. Celle-ci était la sienne. Je fus juste un compagnon de route, chacun terminera le voyage de son côté.

Debout, je contemple le soleil se coucher, le ciel devenir un peu plus rouge, se gorger d'un peu plus de sang. La lune ocre éclaire encore quelques recoins. La mort valse encore. Un nouveau jour naît, froid, funeste. Plus un bruit. Pas un son. Le calme. Juste le silence qui accompagne la fin. Ce moment délicieux et rare que l'on apprécie si peu dans notre vie. La bataille est terminée, le rideau est tiré.

Les méchants ne gagnent jamais dans les histoires. C'est con mais c'est comme ça. J'étais du côté des méchants. Mauvaise donne, hein ! J'ai fait mes choix. Les mauvais certes, pas la peine de revenir dessus. S'appesantir sur mon sort, pas mon style. J'assume tout. Le bien, le mal. Tout ce que j'ai fait. Pas de remord, pas de regret. Ça ne sert à rien sinon à devenir des boulets à nos pieds et nous empêcher d'avancer... même si je n'ai pas de futur.

De nouveau je redeviens le dernier de mon clan. Sans avoir assisté au combat je sais que Madara a été annihilé par Naruto. Mon ancêtre n'était qu'un mégalomane sénile et idiot. Ses ambitions dataient d'un autre temps. Il n'avait que trop vécu sur cette terre... plus longtemps que mon frère, ma mère, que tout notre clan.

Madara. Cet homme était mon désespoir, ma misère, ma tristesse, la solitude de mon cœur, la noirceur de mon âme, le poids de mes crimes. Il était l'une des raisons de mon existence : la vengeance. J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains. Mais que me reste-il à présent ?

L'Akatsuki fut anéanti. Il faut être complètement débiles et tarés pour croire aux paroles d'un homme tel que Madara et le suivre de son plein gré. Ces types étaient soit trop naïfs ou foncièrement stupides. Une bande de dégénérés en moins. Bon débarras !

Karin, Suigetsu, et Juugo sont morts. Je les regrette... je crois. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ils ne me manquent pas. Du moins, je ne ressens aucun sentiment de la sorte. Pas de manque, pas de vide. Rien. Seul à nouveau. _Libre..._

**OoOOoOOoO**

Le temps passe lentement et parfois il s'écoule trop vite. Le sablier de nos vies semble être différent selon les personnes. C'est ce que certains disent. Pour moi, le rythme est toujours le même. Régulier. Trois années ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Trois années écoulées de manière similaire. Les choses changent et certaines pas. Les pays ninjas sont en paix, soit disant. C'est ce qui a changé. Dans mon cas, la donne reste la même.

J'étais nukenin avant, je le suis toujours aujourd'hui et le serais sans doute encore demain. Seule la prime sur ma tête a triplé. Un signe de reconnaissance.

Ma lame est toujours assoiffée de sang, ma rage constamment encré aux tripes, mon âme emporté au gré du vent à l'appel de la haine. Je ne serais jamais un bon garçon et je ne désire pas le devenir.

Puisque je suis le dernier de ma lignée autant faire parler de mon nom. Si je dois m'éteindre que cela ne se fasse pas dans le silence mais dans un feu d'artifice rouge et bruyant.

Konoha est lassée de supporté mes frasques, les autres pays aussi. Je dois être éliminé, devenant de ce fait l'ennemi numéro 1 de la coalition. La célébrité a un prix : _recherché mort ou vif._

Beaucoup pense, à tord, que je me cache sans cesse, fuyant les ninjas à mes trousses. Non je ne fais rien de tel. Enfant j'aimais déjà les lieux isolés et calmes. Adulte cela n'a pas changé. Silence, quiétude, verdure et sérénité. Pour quelques jours je pose mes bagages dans un osen, pas spécialement exposé ni pour autant caché.

La chambre est modeste, plongée dans l'obscurité. Une main caresse mon torse. Fine, pâle, délicate. La respiration courte, le corps en sueur, un poids se rajoute à mes côtés. Une femme. S'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rester très longtemps au même endroit, il est encore plus rare que je supporte une autre personne auprès de moi. Pour dire vrai, je ne reste jamais plus d'une nuit avec la même personne. Mais avec Aiko c'est différent. Je la tolère mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je me sente bien avec elle. C'est le sentiment général qui en ressort. Et c'est déjà beaucoup pour un être comme moi au cœur froid.

Notre rencontre remonte à six mois environ. Aiko, unique survivante d'un village isolé dans les montagnes, dévasté par une épidémie étrange. Elle tenait dans ses bras maigres le corps sans vie d'un jeune garçon. Ses yeux clairs étaient vides, son visage creusé et sale, sa chevelure terne ne reflétait pas la couleur châtain. Et son corps squelettique n'était pas en meilleur état que ceux des cadavres gisant au sol un peu partout dans le village.

Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je m'arrêtai pour la regarder plus longuement. Et avant de tourner les talons et partir, je lui donnai de quoi manger et de l'eau. Un geste de pitié ou de compassion, je ne sais le désigner.

Je poursuivis ensuite ma route sans un autre regard pour elle. Une morte en sursis, voilà ce qu'elle était. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur le sort des autres. Ni la misère ni la détresse humaine ne me touche. Les gens crèvent tous les jours, c'est ainsi que va le monde, que j'exprime de la pitié ou pas n'y changera rien.

En me voyant partir, Aiko se leva et me suivit. Je ne fis pas attention à elle. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'écrouler de fatigue et mourir, ai-je pensé. Ou sinon elle rebrousserait chemin d'elle-même. Elle se tenait à une certaine distance mais toujours dans mon sillage.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Sans rien dire, je la laissai faire. Elle était une battante, elle voulait vivre. Puis Aiko ne représentait aucune menace. Petit à petit, elle finit par s'attacher à moi. Elle considère qu'elle me doit la vie. J'étais son sauveur. Moi, je ne voulais sauver personne. Une vie représentait une charge. Je n'en voulais pas. Seule mon existence comptait.

Puis au fil du temps, elle se mit à parler, sourire, retrouver goût à la vie. Son corps se transforma aussi. Toujours un peu trop mince mais avec de jolies courbes. Sa peau opaline accentuait son regard noisette et ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient gracieusement jusque dans le milieu du dos.

Un soir, elle est venue dans mon lit et depuis nous couchons régulièrement ensemble, sans être amants. Je vis ma vie et Aiko... elle reste à mes côtés. Si c'est ce qu'elle désire, grand bien lui en fasse.

Même avec une femme à mes cotés je ne change pas mes habitudes, qu'elle ignore ou non tout de mes activités. La sale besogne ne manque pas pour un mercenaire de ma condition. Se payer mes services coûte cher, bien que ce ne soit pas l'appât du gain qui m'intéresse le plus. Puis qu'est-ce que je sais faire d'autre à part apporter la mort et la désolation ?

Une partie de l'argent je gagne je le redonne à Aiko, espérant qu'elle comprenne que je désire la voir partir. Je ne supporterai pas indéfiniment sa présence. Tôt ou tard elle finira par me lasser.

Depuis cinq jours déjà nous sommes suivis. Les poursuivants ne prennent même pas la peine de masquer leur chakras.

Tant d'ennemis, si peu d'amis. Tant mieux, personne à regretter comme ça, ni de pitié à ressentir.

Je regarde par la petite fenêtre l'obscurité au dehors. La lune est cachée derrière de gros nuages. Une nuit sans étoile, sans lumière. Une nuit pour partir en silence, mourir sans un cri. L'idéal pour en finir avec mes poursuivants.

L'anbu.

Konoha.

Je hais ce nom. Mon sang pulse plus vite dans les veines, ma colère tapis au fond de moi refait surface.

Prestement je me rhabille, prends mon paquetage et sors de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Peut-être mourais-je ce soir ou pas. Je ne préfère pas laisser de faux espoirs à Aiko et effacer toute trace de moi. Elle devra apprendre à se débrouiller seule si cela tournait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure sur mon sort. Je ne lui demande rien tout comme elle n'attend rien de moi.

Lorsque je sors, je sens distinctement la présence de plusieurs chakras tout autour du osen. Pas la peine de traîner dans les alentours pour me débarrasser d'eux. Il faut de l'espace pour se battre correctement et il n'y en a pas assez ici. Je prends mon élan et pars sautant d'arbres en arbres. Mes assaillants me suivent à la trace. Six à peu près, c'est leur nombre. Konoha me sous-estime. Dommage pour eux, tant mieux pour moi.

La course poursuite ne dure pas bien longtemps. Étrange que les anbus ne m'aient pas encore attaqué. Je stoppe brusquement ma course dans une clairière. Parfait.

Je dégaine lentement Kusanagi. Malgré le peu de clarté sa lame brille. Ce soir ça sera tartare de ninjas à la sauce Sasuke. Aucun shinobi ne bouge. S'ils n'osent pas attaquer je vais leur montrer comment faire. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger un seul muscle je me jette sur mon adversaire et lui taillade un bras. Deux autres arrivent par derrière mais ne m'attaquent. Quoi ils ne comptent pas sauver son coéquipier !

Puis quelle idiotie pour Konoha de m'envoyer des ninjas de si bas niveau. Je suis un Uchiha tout de même et non pas le premier nukenin venu.

Non un truc cloche quelque part. Pourquoi envoyer des ninjas de niveau chuunin pour venir me capturer ? Konoha n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur. Pas me concernant. Puis l'atmosphère change rapidement. Le nombre d'assaillants augmente étrangement, les niveaux de chakra aussi.

Un piège ! C'est un putain de guet-apens ! Et j'y suis tombé dedans comme un débutant. Merde ! Merde !

Impossible de bouger le moindre muscle. Ma main tenant mon katana s'ouvre d'elle-même et lâche mon arme. J'essaie d'enclencher mes sharingan mais mes yeux sont aussitôt bandés. C'est quoi cette merde ! Pourquoi je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps ? Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

Un énorme chakra se rapproche de moi sa puissance me plaque au sol. Mes mains et mes pieds sont enchaînés. Il est trop tard. Je sais reconnaître la défaite. Ça a un goût amer. J'ai été vaincu sans même avoir pu tuer un seul d'entre eux. Avant que mon esprit ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il me semble reconnaître le chakra qui m'étouffe. Puis c'est le trou noir.

**OoOOoOOoO**

C'est sombre. C'est humide. Ça pue. Des gouttes dégoulinent sur le mur froid et sale. L'odeur est nauséabonde. Je reprends peu à peu connaissance. J'ai mal au crane. Un bandage cache mes yeux. Ma nuque est mouillée, mes poignets et mes pieds sont enchaînés, meurtris. Je ne peux pas bouger.

La colère monte en moi. La fureur s'empare de mon corps. La haine déferle dans mes veines. L'envie de tout détruire se fait oppressante, trop forte.

_Konoha !_

Je suis à Konoha. Je le sais. C'est physique, je le ressens. Je hais tellement ce village. Je déteste avec tant de fougue ce pays. Ce village me débecte. Juste la simple idée d'être là me donne l'envie de vomir. Ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Ne pas montrer que l'on a mal, que l'on souffre. Mes entrailles se tordent de douleur. Toute la souffrance enfouie remonte à la surface. Je craque.

« HAHAHAHAHA »

Mon cri est primaire. Plein de rage, de dégoût. Comme un dément, je tire sur les chaînes qui me retiennent. Bouge dans tous les sens pour me dégager de ses entraves. Mes pieds sont joins ensemble, mes mains remontées de chaque coté. Un anneau fixé au mur maintient mon cou en place. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis comme un christ en croix.

« ENFOIRES »

J'halète, respire difficilement. J'essaie de prendre de grande goulée d'air pour tenter de me calmer. Mais impossible. La folie s'est emparée de moi. Je tente d'avancer ma tête vers l'avant et m'étrangle un peu plus. Les fers compriment ma trachée. Plus je tire sur les chaînes retenant mes mains, plus celles-ci sont plaquées sur la pierre froide, blessant ma chair insensible. Je hurle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai mal à la gorge. Puis épuisé, je me calme enfin. Mes sentiments ont débordé, dire que je pensais ma carapace sans défaut.

Je dois me reprendre. Analyser, comprendre, trouver une faille puis la solution. Je suis privé de la vue alors je dois faire appel à mon ouïe, mon odorat. Je tends l'oreille, guette le moindre bruit, le moindre son rompant le silence humide de ce cachot. Des petits grésillements. Une famille de rats. L'odeur rance de la pourriture de l'eau croupie. Pas de vent, pas de courant d'air. Je suis enfermé dans un sous-sol. C'est tout ce que je réussis à saisir. Ma tête me tiraille à nouveau atrocement. Les ténèbres me happent.

Un parfum. Une présence. Non plusieurs. Ça pue la femme. La cinquième. Salope ! Hokage de merde !

Je dois rester calme. Je compte la présence de trois autres femmes et cinq hommes en plus de la Cinquième. Le bruit de roues d'un chariot que l'on pousse. Des tintements métalliques. Je reconnaîtrais ce son mélodieux au milieu de mille autres. Des instruments à lames. Ikibi ? C'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Quelle mélodie voudront-ils me faire chanter ?

Quelqu'un, non la cinquième, m'ôte mon bandage des yeux. Elle ne craint pas mes sharingans ? Très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour l'instant. Je veux distinguer leur face de rat avant de tous les tuer.

Lentement mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Leur visage apparaît enfin. Je les vois. Ils sont tous là. Ces traîtres. Ces assassins. Ceux qui ont tué ma famille, mon clan, ma fierté. Ceux qui m'ont tout ôté, tout volé, fait de mon idole un assassin. Leur face hypocrite me donne la gerbe. Aucun habitant de ce village de pacotille n'a de grâce à mes yeux. Tous autant qu'ils sont méritent de crever. Mourir éviscéré, décapité par ma lame. Sombrer de la même manière que mon clan a été décimé.

J'aperçois une desserte en fer sur laquelle reposent des instruments oh combien sympathiques. S'ils pensent que la torture m'effraie, que je vais parler sous la menace, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Ce sont eux qui vont parler, me supplier de les achever rapidement.

Mon regard se pose sur la vieille peau du conseil et son acolyte. Ces deux là plus que les autres, eux vont souffrir trois fois plus et ressentir ma douleur au centuple, comprendre cette haine qu'ils ont mis en moi. Mais je ne peux lutter. Je croyais mon cœur de glace, c'est faux. Il est bouillant comme de la lave en fusion. La fureur me gagne. Mes yeux s'injectent de sang, mes sharingans s'enclenchent mais rien ne se passe et je deviens fou. Ce sont eux ! Les coupables, les commanditaires. Eux ! J'explose. Je ne peux retenir mes sentiments. Ça doit sortir. Je hurle. Leur crache mon dégoût.

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS CREVER. TOUS VOUS BUTER. VOUS N'ÊTES RIEN D'AUTRE QUE DES MORTS EN SURSIS. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER. TOUS. TOUS. JE VOUS HAIS, JE VOUS HAIS. »

Je cris tant que les larmes me viennent aux yeux. C'est mon cœur en miette qui parlait. Mais je les déteste vraiment, du plus profond de mon âme.

Ils me regardent tous comme un dément. Oui je suis fou, mais je les éliminerai tous, ces enfoirés peuplant ce maudit village. Du plus vieux au plus petit, je leur ferai la peau. Ils verront vraiment ce qu'est un monstre. A coté de ça, l'élimination de mon clan semblera anodine. Je scrute chacun d'entre eux. Mon regard fait frémir l'espèce de dinosaure siégeant au conseil. Qu'il tremble bien la vieille merde car c'est lui que je liquiderai en premier.

Tiens, tiens, Sakura est des leurs aussi. Tant mieux. Elle s'avance vers moi dissimulant à peine tout son mépris envers moi. Putain si elle savait, si elle savait comment j'ai pu la haïr. Comment il fut difficile de faire semblant de la supporter. De devoir coopérer avec elle durant mon adolescence. Qu'elle sache que je la méprise tout autant voire plus qu'elle ne peut me détester. J'aurais dû l'achever, ce jour là, sur le champ de bataille.

Son poing le plus puissant s'abat sur ma joue faisant cogner ma tête contre la pierre froide des murs de ma cellule. Je n'émets aucun son. _Salope_. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dans les bras ? _Ridicule_. Un filet de sang débutant sur ma tempe longe ma joue gauche pour finir sur mon menton. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Elle me frappe encore et encore. Ses poings débordants de haine.

Vas-y fillette, fais-toi plaisir, car lorsque je m'occuperai de toi, tu n'auras même pas le temps de crier. Entre deux uppercuts, je lui fais un sourire narquois ne la lâchant pas du regard. Pourtant La cinquième de mes deux l'arrête. Quoi c'est déjà fini ! On commençait à peine à s'amuser. La Godaime s'approche de moi me lançant un regard noir. Qu'elle fasse ça à d'autre à qui ça impressionne.

« Sasuke Uchiha, commence-t-elle. Pour désertion, faits de haute trahison, complot contre Konoha, assassinats et meurtres aggravés, vous êtes condamné par le village de Konoha à la prison à perpétuité.

_Allez-vous faire foutre, vous et votre conseil de merde. Allez tous crever. Allez tous pourrir en enfer. Je ne vous reconnais aucune autorité. Rien à battre de votre sentence. Je vous ferai la peau à tous. Tous.

_Non, tu fais erreur Uchiha, c'est toi qui va croupir en prison et y mourir, répond avec aplomb l'Hokage.

_Je reviendrai de l'enfer pour vous buter tous, puis je lui crache sur son visage fier de moi. Salope.

_Oui c'est cela Uchiha, se moque la cinquième en essuyant du dos de la main son visage. Ibiki, je vous le laisse, faites le parler.

_Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vocifère sans discontinuer tandis que les quatre femmes et le vieux fossile tournent les talons. Je vous tuerai tous. »

Seuls Ibiki et les deux autres hommes restent dans la cellule avec moi. Que le spectacle commence. Je suis prêt à leur montrer ce que je vaux. Qu'ils s'accrochent s'ils veulent me faire cracher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Chaque jour c'est la même routine, pendant des heures et des heures, mes hurlements sont les seules réponses aux interrogations musclées d'Ibiki et ses hommes.

Chaque jour je boucle un peu plus ma gueule, les faisant enrager de plus belle. Voir leurs visages crispés par la colère est une petite victoire. Qu'ils aillent tous brûler en enfer, jamais je ne révélerai quoi que ce soit. Ils n'ont qu'à faire parler le cadavre de Madara s'ils le veulent.

Pourtant jour après jour, ces tortures deviennent de douces agonies. Peu à peu mes forces s'épuisent, mes yeux veulent se fermer une fois pour toute, mon corps veut demander grâce, mon orgueil s'ébranle. Je perds le sens du temps. Je ne sais plus si c'est le jour ou la nuit, si cela dure des minutes ou des heures. Seule ma rage me maintient encore en vie. Ma haine me pousse à m'accrocher comme un naufragé à la bouée de sauvetage.

_Je ne mourrai pas ici. Je ne crèverai pas avant de les avoir tous exterminés._

Mon corps est épuisé, à bout de force, allongé à même le sol froid et humide. Mes yeux luttent pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil libérateur.

Mon visage est couvert d'hématomes, des plaies encore suintantes parcourent mon corps, plusieurs de mes os sont cassés.

Un rat vient lécher mon sang avant de mordre dans ma chair. Voilà comment va finir le dernier Uchiha ? Non, je ne peux pas mourir ainsi. Mue par une force lui étant propre, mon bras valide saisit le rongeur et le serre fort jusqu'à avoir la paume couverte de son sang. Je le balance alors un peu plus loin. Je ne crèverai pas ici.

Que veulent-ils donc savoir qu'ils n'ont pas déjà appris avec la mort de Madara ? Que veulent-ils que je leur dise ? Je deviens fou. Ne pas craquer. Rester fort. Ma respiration est sifflante. Dormir juste un peu. Quelques secondes, pas plus. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Des bruits de pas raisonnent dans le couloir. C'est déjà l'heure de la prochaine représentation ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de relever la tête. La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Qui est-ce encore ? C'est la visite pédagogique des geôles de Konoha avec à l'appui un exemple de ce que l'on fait subir au déserteur ?

« Je te hais Sasuke, siffle une voix. »

Encore un autre. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas changer de refrain sérieusement ? Je la connais par cœur leur chanson.

_Je te hais Sasuke, va crever, patati patata._

C'est bon là, leur rengaine me bassine les oreilles. S'ils n'ont rien de mieux à dire qu'ils se taisent donc pour changer. Si j'avais la force de parler je leur répondrais que c'est réciproque. Mais bon, depuis plusieurs jours c'est le même spectacle donc j'adhère plus vraiment.

« J'aurais dû t'achever quand j'en avais l'occasion, continue la si sympathique voix. Marcher sur ton cadavre et pisser dessus. »

Ça c'est nouveau ! Seule une personne ici peut prétendre une telle chose. J'ouvre les yeux, relève la tête pour le voir. Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit donc. Il s'est fait attendre. Depuis ma détention ici, il n'était pas encore venu me rendre visite. Même pas un petit coucou, rien. Maintenant c'est chose faite.

« Je voudrais te crever les yeux et arracher ce cœur qui ne te sert à rien et le donner à manger en pâture aux charognes. Je voudrais te tuer chaque heure chaque minute tant je te hais. Prie Kami-sama de crever vite pour que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ton cas. »

Hé ben c'est que c'est devenu un méchant le Naruto. Je croise son regard et c'est vrai il me hait de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces. Si cela peut le rassurer, qu'il sache que c'est réciproque. Lui comme les autres, je le buterai aussi. Son village merdique qu'il tient tant à protéger, ses amis qu'il désire sauver... tous je les anéantirai. Leur vie n'a pas plus de valeur que celle d'un ver de terre.

Ma gorge me fait mal et aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Merde !

Il repart avant même que je n'ai pu dire une petite réplique bien sentie.

_Maudit sois tu jiinchuriki de merde !_

**OoOOoOOoO**

La prison est pire que les cachots où j'étais détenu. Au moins dans l'ancienne cellule j'avais du silence, de l'intimité et je pouvais dormir tranquille. Non, ici c'est bruyant. Ça crie, ça hurle, ça pleure, ça chiale tout le temps. Il faut se lever le matin pour abattre un travail dont on ne retire aucun bénéfice. Tout ce que je fais doit me rapporter, sinon à quoi bon l'accomplir. Mais je joue le jeu, pour l'instant n'ayant pas trop le choix.

Le trop plein de mon chakra est absorbé par des bracelets en métal à mes poignets et aux pieds, me laissant juste l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre. Trois sceaux sur mon corps contiennent le reste de mes pouvoirs. Même tout cela ne me retiendra pas indéfiniment ici. Finalement les interrogatoires musclées n'ont rien donnés de satisfaisant. Jusqu'au bout j'ai gardé mon clapet fermé. Pas très compliqué lorsqu'il n'y a aucun secret à révéler.

Je regarde mes poings rouge de sang. Un homme au sol geint comme un môme. Non mais que croyait-il ce clown ? Pensait-il vraiment que parce qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi et avait un tas de muscle à la place de la cervelle qu'il allait m'allonger au sol ? Il me croyait jeune, faible et sans défense, hein ? C'est mal me connaître. Pauvre idiot ! Je suis peut être privé de chakra mais j'ai de la ressource. Les cris de ce débile alertent les gardes et je connais déjà la mélodie. Je mets mes mains derrière ma tête, m'allonge sur le sol et attend les coups de matraques qui ne sauraient tarder. Avant de me faire tabasser, je jette un dernier regard meurtrier à ma victime. Ce gars me le payera. Si, bien entendu, il s'en sort vivant, vu que je lui ai crevé les deux yeux, il a sûrement dû perdre pas mal de sang. Il y a peu de chance qu'il y survive.

La cellule d'isolement c'est le calme et la quiétude assurés. Je me sens bien, dans mon élément. Cela fait trois semaines que je me repose bien au frais, je n'en demandais pas tant. Finalement le mec est mort, pas de chance. C'est le premier que je tue par inadvertance, mais la liste de ceux que j'ai envoyés à l'infirmerie est longue. M'en fous. S'ils pensaient qu'en m'enlevant mon chakra je ne serais qu'un petit être faible et sans défense, ils se sont leurrés. Je suis très bon en taijutsu. Je ne suis pas un Uchiha pour rien. Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre. Deux gardiens entrent dans la pièce en m'ordonnant de me retourner. Je connais la procédure avec le temps. Je leur tourne le dos et place mes bras vers l'arrière pour qu'ils me menottent.

« Uchiha suis moi ! m'ordonne un garde. »

J'obéis. Nous prenons la direction des douches. Ça va me faire du bien de me laver, vu que je ne pouvais pas en isolement. Un des seuls inconvénients des chambres individuelles. Il n'y a pas de salle de bain privatifs.

« Tu as dix minutes pour te doucher et changer de vêtement, m'aboie le garde tout en détachant mes entraves et se gardant une certaine distance entre nous. »

C'est dit si gentiment, comment refuser ! Je me frotte bien pour me débarrasser de la saleté qui me colle à la peau et shampouine bien mes cheveux. J'étais crasseux. Je me sens déjà mieux maintenant que je n'ai plus l'odeur fétide du sang de l'autre abruti sur moi. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je re-sors des douches lavé et vêtu de vêtements propres. C'est bon aussi tout ça.

Puis le garde me pousse m'ordonne d'avancer. Je suis curieux de savoir où nous allons. Après avoir traversé multitude de couloirs et autres pièces, nous arrivons dans une salle où quatre anbus m'attendent.

Avais-je un rendez-vous important que j'aurais oublié ? Pourtant sur mon planning il n'y a pas de meurtres de shinobis prévu pour ce mois ci ! Mince alors !

Ils m'ordonnent de leur montrer mes bras et mes chevilles. Ce que je fais sans broncher. Ils m'attachent avec des chaînes de chakra. Mais que redoutent-ils ? Que je me serve du peu de chakra que j'ai pour abattre, hum voyons combien sont-ils en tout ? Six gardes et quatre ninjas d'élite ? Non mais je suis certes téméraire mais je ne suis pas encore complètement fou. Une main me pousse dans le dos. Je dois les suivre. Marcher en étant attaché aux pieds et mains n'est pas simple.

Depuis presqu'un an que je suis enfermé dans cette prison c'est la première fois que j'en sors. Sur notre passage beaucoup de personnes se retournent. Je leur lance un regard haineux, méprisant. Si je les dégoutte, eux me donne tout simplement envie de gerber. Je crache au sol devant certains leur montrant par ce fait ma haine vorace pour eux. Certains tremblent à ce geste et je souris, satisfait. Mon aversion envers eux n'a pas changé. Même en étant enfermé pendant mille ans, je les haïrai toujours autant.

Nous marquons un instant d'arrêt devant l'hôpital. Ça y est ma sentence a été commué et finalement j'aurai droit à une injection létale ? Nous entrons pour nous arrêter devant une porte, trois anbus restent avec moi tandis qu'un entre dans une chambre avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Il fait signe à ses collègues d'entrer avec moi.

La chambre est immaculé, à peine éclairée mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de lumière pour voir parfaitement. Mes yeux étant depuis longtemps habitués à l'obscurité. Au centre de la pièce trône un lit entouré d'un tas d'instruments indiquant les constantes du malade. Une chaise est posée tout à coté du lit. Un homme y est assis me tournant le dos.

Les anbus me libèrent de mes chaînes avant de disparaître discrètement. L'homme se lève. Naruto ! Tiens tiens, pour une surprise, qu'elle est bonne celle là.

Il jette un regard au corps étendu sur le lit avant de me fusiller du regard. Je coule aussi un regard rapide sur le malade. A première vu c'est un enfant. Cela ne m'émeut pas outre mesure. Impassible je reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Durant plusieurs minutes nous nous affrontons du regard. S'il pense qu'il va gagner à ce jeu là, c'est mal me connaître. Je ne baisse jamais les yeux et courbe l'échine devant personne. Finalement, il détourne son regard. Bon va-t-il me dire ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Naruto se rapproche de moi.

Que le spectacle commence !

« Je te hais Sasuke. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais méprisé quelqu'un autant que toi, dit-il. J'aurais voulu te voir mort et pouvoir danser sur ton cadavre... mais hélas pour moi tous les rêves ne se réalisent pas. Sinon j'aurais été moi-même ton bourreau. »

Je souris. Un rictus moqueur. Tant d'amabilités, mais il n'est pas moi. Jamais il n'aura le courage de tuer de sang froid. Il ne connaîtra jamais le plaisir d'ôter la vie à son pire ennemi. De saigner un homme comme un porc et de le regarder mourir lentement. Même s'il a tué Madara ce fut à cause d'un coup de sang, à cause de moi. Ses émotions l'avaient poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Mais bon à part les insultes sans fond, s'il me disait réellement la raison de ma présence ici. J'avoue avoir une patience toute relative.

« Écoute, si je n'avais pas ces bracelets aux poignets, fais-je en montrant mes bras, je t'aurais retourné le compliment et me serais fait une joie d'écourter ta vie. Mais vois-tu ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Alors dis-moi ce que je fous ici et ce que tu me veux. Il y a ragoût surprise aujourd'hui à la cantine et je n'ai pas envie de rater ça. »

Les paroles ne servent à rien, seuls les actes comptes. Les bavardages inutiles sont une perte de temps, ça m'agace. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais je suis un homme occupé.

Naruto regarde encore une fois de plus le corps sur le lit. Je n'y prête pas attention car ça ne m'intéresse pas. Son visage se crispe et il se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Bon il le crache le morceau ou pas !

« J'ai besoin de ton sang, lâche Naruto. Et même si tu n'es qu'un prisonnier je ne peux pas le prendre à ton insu.

_Mon sang ? Pour quoi faire ? je demande un peu étonné.

_Il est malade, il répond tout en regardant le corps endormi. Il lui faut une transfusion et ton sang est compatible avec le sien.

_Pourquoi donnerai-je mon sang sans aucune contrepartie ?

_Pour une fois dans ta vie fais preuve de compassion. Montre que ton cœur sait battre aussi.

_La compassion ? C'est quoi ça ? J'en rien à faire surtout pour un habitant de Konoha.

_Il va mourir s'il n'a pas une transfusion très vite, lance-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il meurt ? J'y gagne quoi à le sauver ?

_Mais... que veux-tu ? me demande Naruto en remarquant mes yeux déterminés.

_Je veux un vrai procès, je veux avoir droit aux archives, je veux pouvoir me défendre. »

Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise qui ne se trouve pas très loin de lui, semblant réfléchir. Pesant le pour et le contre. Mon regard glisse en direction du lit. Le corps dessus est frêle, petit, fragile. La commissure de mes lèvres se soulève en une grimace de mépris. Il est encore allé voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin à ce que je vois.

Ce mec est si pathétique avec son désir de vouloir être accepté par tous dans ce village de merde. Il croit qu'en sauvant ce morveux il sera enfin un membre à part entière ? Il se trompe ! Jamais les connards de ce village ne le considéreront comme étant un des leurs. Il sera toute sa vie qu'un putain de jiinchuriki à la con. Une plaie, un fléau.

Naruto joint ses deux mains sous son menton.

« Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir... Je dois en parler à Tsunade-sama. »

J'hausse les épaules. Moi je m'en fous que ce gosse meurt ou pas. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Qu'il en parle à la cinquième ou à Kami-sama lui-même, je m'en fiche. Je veux mon procès.

« Fais comme bon te semble et reviens me voir quand tu auras une réponse. »

Puis je fais un mouvement en direction de la porte et les anbus apparaissent aussitôt. Naruto se lève, prend mon épaule et me retourne avec force. Ses yeux semblent comme fous. Brillants, intenses.

« Il va mourir, tu ne comprends pas ! Cette transfusion doit être faite aujourd'hui.

_Alors il fallait venir me le demander la semaine dernière.

_C'est un enfant, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas laisser mourir un enfant ? Même toi tu n'es pas aussi cruel ? fait-il comme voulant me pousser à faire preuve de gentillesse. Mais eux en ont-ils eu envers ma famille ? Ont-ils eu pitié de mon clan ? Ont-ils hésité avant d'ordonner la destruction de mon honneur ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier, dis je d'un ton neutre. »

Son corps frissonne. Il me regarde incrédule. Il pense que je bluffe pourtant je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Il y a des tonnes de gosses qui meurent chaque jour sur cette terre alors un de plus, un de moins. Quelle différence !

Tous ceux de mon clan ont été tués, même les nouveaux nés. Son regard change, il comprend. Il ne pourra pas me faire entendre raison, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il serre ses poings avant de faire un signe aux anbus qui disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

« Si je te promets que j'en parle à l'Hokage et avec la quasi-certitude que tu auras ton procès...

_Je ne veux pas de promesse, je veux du concret.

_Ryusei ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à demain.

_Alors fait en sorte de voir l'Hokage aujourd'hui. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

_Tu es un monstre Sasuke. Tu es écœurant.

_Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, Naruto. Mais toi auras tu le courage de le regarder mourir sans rien faire, dis je en désignant le corps étendu sur le lit.

_Tu es vraiment minable mais je vais aller voir l'hokage, attends ici ce ne sera pas long. »

Naruto disparaît et aussitôt les anbus reviennent et m'enchaînent de nouveau. L'on me traitre vraiment comme un chien. Nous attendons, debout, dans le couloir. Une heure plus tard, ou du moins, Naruto revient, le visage grave suivit de près par la cinquième. J'ai les honneurs du chef aujourd'hui.

Nous entrons tous trois dans la pièce. La Godaime croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, me mitraillant du regard. Je vais avoir droit à un sermon dans les règles, comme quoi je suis un méchant garçon, égoïste et sans aucune conscience du bien et du mal ? Je lui souris, juste mauvais.

_Vas-y la vieille, dis moi que je suis un vrai sociopathe._

« Tu sais Uchiha, on pourrait tout aussi bien te tuer à l'instant et récupérer toute la quantité de sang dont nous avons besoin sans que tu n'aies ton mot à dire, lance-t-elle. Faire un chantage odieux alors que tu pourrais sauver une vie, qui plus est celle d'un enfant...

_Oui, c'est odieux je ne vais pas pouvoir en dormir de la nuit, je réponds, sarcastique. Mais pour me tuer il faudrait un nouveau procès et une nouvelle condamnation, ce qui n'est pas le cas. A moins que vous ne fassiez semblant de dire que j'ai voulu m'en prendre,à vous et pour sauver votre personne vous ayez dû me tuer. Dans ce cas il faudra aussi du temps car une enquête serait nécessaire, puis une autopsie pour comprendre les circonstances... et d'ici là le gosse, dis-je en indiquant du doigt le corps sur le lit, sera mort. Alors qu'en m'accordant un procès vous savez avec certitude que je serais condamné de toute façon, juste le fait d'avoir déserté est avéré. Alors de quoi avez-vous peur ? »

Je la défie du regard la mettant face à ses contradictions. Naruto nous observe et la supplie des yeux d'accepter. Une ride d'anxiété barre son front.

« Baba-chan, Ryusei ne pourra pas... je vous en prie... »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir bruyant avant de me fixer de nouveau. Je comprends que j'ai gagné, elle va céder. Tout ça pour un mioche... pathétique. Minable !

« Très bien Uchiha, tu auras droit à un nouveau procès, et un accès surveillé aux archives du village à condition que tu acceptes de donner ton sang.

_Pas de problème, prenez en autant que vous voulez. »

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaire. Ils discutent encore entre eux sans que je ne comprenne de quoi il s'agit exactement. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Une infirmière rentre dans la chambre poussant un lit d'appoint. Elle me dit de m'allonger sur la couche à côté du malade. Je me retrouve avec une aiguille dans mon bras droit. Je vois mon sang se faire transférer par perfusion dans le corps du petit ou de la petite. Mais bon si son prénom c'est Ryusei c'est obligatoirement un garçon, non ? Pff, c'est sans importance. Fille ou garçon, ce gamin m'indiffère. C'est juste un chaton égaré que Naruto a dû ramasser dans la rue.

Une fois l'opération terminée je me sens épuisé. A bout de force mes yeux finissent par se fermer tous seuls. Juste avant je vois Naruto caresser les cheveux blonds ou roux du petit, puis je sombre.

C'est la faim qui me tire de mon sommeil. Du premier coup d'œil je constate que je suis toujours à l'hôpital. Ont-ils encore besoin de moi ? Mon ventre gargouille. A quelle heure ils servent à manger ici ? Je tente de bouger mon bras pour appuyer sur la sonnette mais je constate que je suis attaché. La confiance règne. Moi qui pensais que nous avions franchi un palier dans notre mésentente cordiale. Un anbu se trouve dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'ai faim, je veux manger. »

Il ne répond rien. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière rentre avec un plateau repas. Elle me détache avant de m'aider à m'asseoir correctement. J'engloutis toute la nourriture en un temps record. Les repas de l'hôpital sont moins infects que ceux que l'on sert en prison. Une fois que j'ai fini, elle débarrasse mon plateau et me dit de me reposer encore un peu. Je m'endors aussiôt. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, il fait nuit noire dehors. Cet hôpital me donne la nausée, je veux retourner dans mes pénates. Ma cellule n'attend que moi et j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme.

En repartant, escorté par ma garde personnelle, je tombe sur Naruto sortant de la chambre du gosse. Nos regards se croisent brièvement. Pas un merci, pas un mot pour avoir sauver son protégé ?

La prochaine fois qu'il désire mon aide il pourra toujours attendre. Un anbu me pousse dans le dos me signifiant de reprendre la route. Bon, retour à la case prison pour moi et carte vengeance sur le tapis pour le nom des miens, pour ma famille.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note d'HeyBobby<span>_**

Hey !

Bonne suite, j'aime beaucoup la rage de Sasuke est sa manière de l'exprimer.

Bye bye

_**Merci pour cette dernière correction et je sais que ce n'est qu'un « au revoir » mais j'ai une p'tite larme quand même.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle, pour me tenir chaud alors que je suis toute frigorifiée sous mes couvertures et mes grosses chaussettes en laine.**_

_**Alors cette suite ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à celle là non ? Si en fait il n'y avait pas trop de suspense aussi mais bon on ne pas être bon dans tout. Comment trouvez vous Sasuke ?**_

_**Allez pour la suite, je ne donne pas de date comme ça personne n'en souffrira, mais je remercie déjà ma toute nouvelle Bêta fanGirl qui a fait un super boulot sur le chapitre 3.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et de toutes les personnes qui comptent dans votre vie car on ne leur dit pas assez souvent.**_

_**Gros poutoux tout froid from Blagnac.**_

_**Mimosa**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Procès

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle Bêta (j'suis vraiment très contente), Fangirl2.0.**_

_**Et j'avoue qu'elle a fait un super boulot sur ce chapitre. Merci mille fois Fangirl, j'suis un peu spéciale mais je trouve que tu t'habitues très bien à moi. LOL**_

_**Alors concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que le précédent même si à la base il était beaucoup plus long mais sur les conseil et correction de ma bêta j'ai fait quelques changements et ai divisé le chapitre en deux. C'est mieux et c'est plus clair. Ce qui veut dire en même temps que le chapitre suivant arrivera encore plus vite vu qu'il est déjà corrigé. **_

_**Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus juste un grand merci à toutes les reviews. **_

_**Otakugirl **_: Non le précédent message n'était pas spécialement adressé à toi, car je ne faisait pas allusion a cette fiction en particulier mais à toutes celles que j'ai en cours. Je ne visais personne donc si tu as pu te sentir touché ou même offensé j'en suis désolé car je ne voulais pas te blessé mais juste dire à certaines personnes de mettre un peu le holà. Donc ne t'inquiète pas car je n'ai pas pris mal ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire.

_**Lila **_: Non Sasuke n'a rien zappé du tout. Si vraiment il l'avait fait, cette fiction n'aurait pas lieu d'être non ? Cet oubli est volontaire, je te rassure. Cela serait énorme tout de même non ? Lol.

_**Dachi **_: c'est vrai qu'il faut parfois faire un peu de surplace pour mieux avancer par la suite. Mais cela ne stagnera pas très longtemps.

_**Pouet **_: Merci pour ta review. Je vais prendre le temps mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions en cours.

**_Sur ce bonne, lecture!_**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

_**Chapitre 3 : Procès**_

La colère passe et consume tout. Un cœur aride et sec.

Depuis ma rencontre avec Naruto dans cette hôpital, je pense sans cesse ; tout le temps. Même enfermé les rumeurs du dehors arrivent jusque derrière les murs de la prison. La vie est la pire des traîtresses, fourbe et sans pitié. En ce monde je ne possédais quasiment rien, le peu que j'avais elle réussit à me prendre. L'infime espoir qui me restait.

_Une famille._

Pas une seule fois, depuis ma cellule, je n'ai eu écho d'une quelconque grossesse masculine. Pas une rumeur, rien. Quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnelle passe difficilement inaperçu. D'ailleurs, pas de bruit non plus courant sur le fait que Naruto ait un enfant. Rien. Mon expérience a été un échec cuisant apparemment.

_J'aurais au moins tenté ma chance. Dommage._

Faire porter un enfant à un homme s'avère finalement impossible ou sinon la technique que j'ai utilisé était incomplète. Les probabilités de réussite avec une fille auraient été plus élevées, moins aléatoire.

Les regrets et les remords sont des sentiments étrangers, inutiles. Pourtant il m'arrive parfois d'avoir une certaine langueur... Une mélancolie amère qui ne reste jamais longtemps. Un goût d'inassouvi qui me ronge me faisant parfois mal malgré moi.

Finalement, je n'aurai pas de famille à moi, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à honorer la mémoire de celle qui fut la mienne.

Comme convenu une date est programmée, et un accès aux archives du village m'est accordé. Seuls les documents concernant mon clan me sont disponibles. Que m'importe. A quoi donc pourrait bien me servir de connaître la vie sans intérêt des habitants de ce village ?

Toute l'histoire de mon clan est consignée dans les moindres détails. Je fais partie d'une histoire qui n'est plus. Mémoire d'un autre temps, qui peu à peu disolvera.

Jour après jour, je découvre ce clan que je croyais connaître mais dont j'ignore tout en réalité. Au travers de rouleaux, j'apprends à connaître ces grands-parents, ces cousins, oncles et tantes que je ne verrais jamais. J'entraperçois un peu mieux ce père que je croyais froid mais qui faisait passer son clan avant lui-même. Chacun avait un but, une fonction bien précise, même moi enfant en faisait partie. Mon père m'aimait à sa façon, ma mère avait raison. Avec un certain amusement, je lis les bulletins scolaires de mon frère aîné. Le génie avait aussi ses failles. Je souris, amer. J'aurais voulu savoir cela de son vivant et le taquiner, en rire avec lui. Je finis par comprendre pourquoi, à certains moments, je le voyais silencieux, soucieux. Il n'était pas parfait, finalement, mais il restera toujours mon modèle.

Sans surprise, j'apprends que ma mère et mon père étaient cousins éloignés, comme la grande majorité de mon clan. D'où le sharingan. D'où notre perte.

Et ce que je désire savoir se révèle enfin à moi.

Nous avons toujours été fier de notre clan, de notre puissance. Pourquoi devions-nous rester un groupe parmi tant d'autres alors que nous étions à l'origine de ce village, de ce pays ? Qu'est-ce que Konoha nous apportait que nous n'avions pas déjà ? Konoha nous devait tout, que serait-il devenu sans nous ? Ce village n'était pas digne de nous.

Chaque jour, j'entrevois un peu plus le pourquoi de l'extermination de mon clan. Au travers des comptes-rendus de réunions, des rapports de mission des shinobis du clan Uchiha, je découvre que c'est aussi un Uchiha qui réveilla le démon renard. Tous les Uchiha désiraient la même chose, seule la manière de faire différait.

L'ignominie des actes de Konoha est poussé à son paroxysme en choisissant le meilleur shinobi de notre clan, la fierté de mon père, pour nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Puis je finis par tomber dessus. Un rouleau rassemblant les preuves que je recherche tant.

Konoha fut abominable, au delà du possible.

Je voudrais hurler tant mon cœur est compressé en découvrant cette horrible vérité. J'ai commis un fratricide à cause de mensonges, de craintes stupides d'un village de lâches.

Malgré la mort apportée par mes propres mains, la soif de vengeance qui rongeait mon cœur, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer mon frère.

Ma haine est décuplée. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner, jamais.

Les yeux clos, les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur ma couche, je ne dors pas. Je ne désire pas être dérangé à tout va, alors je feins le sommeil. Fébrile, j'attends que s'ouvre mon procès.

Il leur fallut seulement trois mois pour tout organiser. C'est rapide, je n'en suis pas particulièrement surpris c'est du tout cuit pour eux. Je suis seul à assurer ma défense, je n'ai pas d'avocat. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Puis qui voudrait défendre un nukenin ? Surtout un Uchiha ? Le traître en puissance, celui qui promit la destruction du village et l'exécution de chaque habitant.

Peu importe que l'on désire me défendre ou pas. Ce procès ne sera rien d'autre qu'un simulacre, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus. Ce que je désire, je vais l'avoir. Ce village ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

Un tintement de jeux de clés dans le couloir derrière ma porte. C'est pour moi. Ma cellule s'ouvre, l'heure de mon procès est finalement venue. Je sais déjà, que je ne gagnerai pas. La victoire n'est pas l'enjeu de ce procès. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai demandé à être jugé par ces gens auxquels je n'accorde pas plus de considération qu'à des moucherons.

Non, le verdict est couru d'avance, mais qu'ils ne pensent pas que je vais subir leurs accusations en silence.

Je veux que justice soit faite, et elle le sera. Il est hors de question que je tombe seul. Toutes mes fautes, mes meurtres, comme ils disent, je les assume.

A eux maintenant de prendre la responsabilité des leurs.

La cour de justice ressemble à un petit amphithéâtre dont je suis l'attraction du jour, assis seul au banc des accusés. La cinquième les deux sages du conseil et quatre autres membres, sûrement éminents, du village siègent face à moi. Ce sont mes juges, mais aussi mes principaux accusateurs. Être juge et partie, que c'est beau ! L'hypocrisie de Konoha dans toute sa splendeur. L'impartialité est un terme qu'ils ignorent tous ici.

Toutes les places pour le spectacle sont occupées la comédie peut enfin débuter.

Dans l'assemblée, plusieurs émissaires des pays voisins sont présents et à leur mine réjouie satisfaite, il est facile de juger de leur satisfaction à voir que Konoha s'occupe enfin du problème Uchiha.

Des visages qui me furent familiers il y a quelques années sont aussi présents. Ainsi Kakashi, Shikamaru ou Neji assistent assidument au procès. Des curieux sans doute ! Une telle attraction ne doit pas se présenter tous les jours.

Mon ex-coéquipière est aussi présente. Sakura tente de m'assassiner du regard. Franchement, que pense faire cette fille ? Qui croit-elle que je suis ? Imagine-t-elle sérieusement que je puisse baisser les yeux face à elle ? Si elle ne digère pas sa défaite lors de notre dernier affrontement, je n'y peux rien. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse d'être encore en vie... rares sont les chanceux qui peuvent se vanter de m'avoir combattu et d'avoir survécu.

Que le spectacle commence !

Avec véhémence, Konoha m'accuse de meurtre, d'assassinat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un meurtre, réellement ? Qu'entendent-ils par le mot meurtrier?

Cela dépend de quel côté de la barrière l'on se trouve. Les mots sont tellement subjectifs. Une simple question de point de vue, rien de plus.

Moi, je pense avoir tué en tout état de cause, en légitime défense pour sauver ma vie. Est-ce cela un meurtre ? Est-ce cela qu'ils appellent un assassinat?

Tandis que l'extermination de mon clan, ça c'est un meurtre. Un assassinat prémédité. Un génocide ! Ils ont éradiqué toute ma famille. Le tout commandité de très haut.

Alors je veux qu'ils me disent, qu'ils m'expliquent, pourquoi les coupables ne sont pas ici sur le banc des accusés ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul être là, pour cette parodie de justice ? C'est la question que je leur pose lorsqu'il me demande si j'ai conscience de mes crimes. Je sais j'ai ôtées des vies, que j'ai dupé des personnes.

Mais eux, ont-ils conscience de l'atrocité qu'ils ont commise. Pousser un fils à tuer ses propres parents, obliger des frères à s'entre-tuer. Oui Itachi n'a fait qu'obéir à des ordres. Mon frère n'a pas agi tout seul, ni de son propre chef.

Itachi était un excellent shinobi. Le meilleur de tous. Par loyauté pour Konoha et pour son Hokage, il a retourné son épée contre sa famille. Même en s'alliant à l'Akasuki, il a continué la mission qu'on lui avait assignée. Je peux le leur prouver, il en reste des traces dans les archives.

Mon grand frère, mon modèle, n'avait pas trahi. Jusqu'au bout il a obéi à son supérieur, exécutant de sa propre main son père et sa mère. Alors s'ils osent, s'ils y arrivent qu'ils me répondent, qu'ils m'expliquent pourquoi avoir éliminé les miens ?

Mes accusateurs ne font pas grand cas de mes propos. C'est moi qui suis l'accusé aujourd'hui et non pas mon frère ni même Konoha.

L'on peut faire dire tout ce que l'on désire à un mort. Médire sur les morts est si simple, si facile, si absurde.

La mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, j'écoute les deux espèces de dinosaure siégeant au conseil entacher plus que cela ne peut être possible la mémoire des miens, le nom de ma famille.

Soit-disant que mon clan était un clan de traîtres, de dissidents voulant la perte du village. Les Uchiha complotaient contre Konoha pour le faire tomber, selon ces deux espèces de fossiles. Pour eux, Itachi n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien méchant qui a fini par mordre son propre maître.

Retenant ma rage, j'entends ces salauds salir le nom de ma famille. Ce nom que je suis si fier de porter mais qui s'éteindra avec moi. Même si je suis le dernier, il est hors de question que l'on bafoue ce nom qui fait mon identité. Je ne les laisserai pas utiliser le nom Uchiha comme l'opprobre de ce village ni l'éventail comme l'emblème de la trahison . Il ne me reste plus que mon nom en ce bas monde, hors de question qu'on le salisse impunément.

Qu'ils ne pensent pas s'en sortir ces deux là. Mais la première journée s'achève avec un goût amer en bouche. J'aurai ma revanche, je le jure sur mon honneur.

Le lendemain, comme la veille, les deux croulants continuent à s'en donner à cœur joie sur ce qui reste des miens, notre nom, notre honneur. En silence, je les observe. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, je ne vais pas continuer longtemps à subir leurs insultes sans me défendre. L'on ne lynche pas la mémoire de mon clan comme cela, ils ne s'en sortiront pas en faisant porter des accusations mensongères sur mon nom.

Mon frère me l'a révélé avant de mourir, Madara me l'a confirmé plus tard: les deux croulants qui siègent au conseil sont coupables de l'assassinat de ma famille. Preuve à l'appui, j'étaye mes affirmations. Je vois leurs visages pâlir. Que croyaient-ils ces deux imbéciles ? Il reste toujours une trace de tout ce que l'on fait. Toujours. Itachi a été plus malin qu'ils ne le pensaient en cachant certains documents dans les archives de notre clan.

A mes révélations, des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Si ces vieux cons ont assez de cran, qu'ils osent expliquer leur participation dans l'anéantissement de mon clan. Ils blêmissent de plus en plus, embarrassés. Moi j'assume, à eux de faire de même. A leur tour de montrer de quel bois ils sont fait. Au début, ils contestent l'authenticité des documents, mais où aurais-je bien pu les avoir si ce n'est ici même dans leur village? A leur côté, la Cinquième leur confirme entre les dents l'authenticité du document.

Ils peuvent faire toutes les pirouettes qu'ils désirent, qu'ils ne pensent pas s'en sortir. Pourquoi pensaient-ils que je souhaitais ce procès, couru d'avance ?

Je veux la tête de ces deux salopards et laver le nom de mon frère, c'est tout ce que je vise. Je veux entendre la vérité de leur bouche. Des mots, des regrets, même si je n'y crois plus depuis bien longtemps. Je veux voir dans leurs yeux de la souffrance, de la douleur. Ce que cela fait de voir sa vie détruite, de tout perdre.

Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Non, pas lorsque je me retourne et vois tous ces visages derrière moi. Ces gens bien, comme ils disent. Ces gens bien, ces villageois paisibles... ces gens qui regardent et détournent les yeux, qui passent leur chemin en faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Ces mêmes personnes qui sont choquées aujourd'hui mais qui hier encore préféraient faire l'autruche au lieu de comprendre, d'essayer de savoir. Ceux-là même qui tournent le dos à ceux qu'ils respectaient il y a encore une heure.

Il me dégoûte tous, me débecte. Eux n'ont peut-être pas commandité la mise à mort des miens, mais ils ne sont guère mieux. Non, ces gens-là, ces gens bien, sont pires. Plus détestables encore.

Ce village m'a volé ma vie, mon rêve, ma famille, ma mère, mon frère, mon père. Mon clan... mon avenir, mon tout. Ce village et ces habitants ont fait de moi un orphelin. Un être assoiffé de sang, de revanche. Un cœur froid, aride. Personne n' a pris la peine de me sauver de moi-même, de ma propre haine, de ma colère, de ma solitude. Ils m'ont laissé dépérir, croupir seul dans un quartier sans âme, sans vie, hanté par des fantômes avides de vengeance. **(*)**

Qui a vu au travers de ma solitude, de mon silence, de ma colère ? Qui s'est intéressé à panser mes blessures secrètes ? Ces blessures de l'âme qui jamais ne se refermeront ! Qui y a pensé ? Qui a pensé à moi ? Personne.

Tout ce village m'a négligé, refusant de voir le traumatisme que je subissais. Qui m'a appris à tuer au lieu d'aimer ? Qui a mis la première fois sur mes mains d'enfant du sang ?

Cet adulte qui se trouve devant eux, le monstre que je suis, c'est Konoha tout entier qui l'a créé. Orochimaru et Madara n'ont fait que peaufiner une œuvre quasiment achevée.

Je ne suis que le reflet des propres erreurs de Konoha. Un enfant obligé de grandir pour survivre parmi les vautours.

Les habitants de ce village ont tous une part de responsabilité. Ils m'ont tous tué d'une certaine façon, ils sont aussi coupables que moi. Même par procuration, ils ont sur leurs mains le sang des miens. D'Itachi, de ma mère de mon père.

Durant les trois jours que dure le procès, je les accuse. Je crache le dégoût que leur lâcheté m'inspire, la haine féroce que je leur porte toujours et sans doute à jamais. Beaucoup baissent la tête, coupable, devant mon éloquence. Ils savent que je dis vrai. Mais je m'en contrefiche de leurs remords tardifs, car le mal est fait. Jamais plus ils ne pourront me rendre ce qu'ils m'ont pris.

Je les hais deux fois plus car même en voyant leurs visages coupables. Je préférais encore leurs indifférences à leurs remords tardifs. Je les maudis tous un peu plus. Mais je ne peux me venger.

La vengeance ne mène à rien, je sais. Il me fallut la mort de mon frère pour que je comprenne. Ma vengeance assouvit, ma haine reprit le dessus. Puis il ne reste rien à part un grand vide, le néant. Mon âme errera sans fin, à la recherche d'un foyer qui n'existe plus. Loin des miens, hors de porté de quiconque.

Je serai seul à jamais. Pourri, bouffé de l'intérieur, trop cassé pour pouvoir être réparé.

J'ai la gorge nouée car admettre cela me fait mal, je reconnais être faible. Il y a finalement une faille dans ma carapace.

« Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes...Vous me jugez mais jamais vous ne pourrez me rendre ce que vous m'avez volé... vous méritez tous de mourir, de souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. »

Au quatrième jour, je suis fixé sur ma condamnation, tout comme les deux vieux qui siégeaient au conseil. Ils seront jugés par leurs pairs, ils finiront sans doute leur vie en prison, cela m'importe peu tant que je sais avec certitude qu'ils payeront pour leur acte. Le comment du pourquoi n'est plus mon problème.

Me concernant, sans grande surprise je suis condamné, les dés étaient déjà jetés avant même que ne débute le procès. Ma peine est commuée de prison à vie à vingt années d'enfermement. Mon nom ne sera jamais plus associé à celui de Konoha, et à la fin de ma peine, je serais apatride. Mon sharingan sera scellé à jamais ainsi que mon chakra.

La vraie raison de ma condamnation n'a rien à voir avec mes soit-disant meurtres, non la raison est toute autre. Je n'ai présenté aucune excuse ni montré la moindre once de remord ou de regret pour ce que j'ai fait. Et surtout, j'ai avoué détester encore Konoha au point de la détruire. Je reste un vilain garçon qu'il faut punir au mieux de le faire entrer dans le droit chemin.

Mon association avec Orochimaru ainsi que mon rôle, très actif, au sein de l'Akatsuki dans la traque et l'extermination des jinchuuriki ne jouent pas spécialement en ma faveur. C'est vrai j'ai fait des choix déplorables et pas particulièrement judicieux. Pas la peine de revenir dessus, j'assume.

Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est de leur faute à tous. A cette affirmation, je sens que les regards de l'assistance sont encore plus concentrés sur moi. Pourtant je n'en dis pas plus, cela ne sert à rien de se chercher des excuses.

Mais j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais tellement, le nom de mon frère est blanchi et son honneur réhabilité dans les archives et la mémoire du village. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais. Mon frère était un bon shinobi, le meilleur de tous... moi, je ne serai jamais rien..

Sans famille, sans attache, vide... attendant juste une libération ultime.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) <strong>**Note de **_**fangirl**_**: j'aime bien cette phrase je trouve qu'elle résume bien les traumatismes de Sasuke). **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis qui même si vous pouvez en douter m'intéresse beaucoup.<em>**

**_Alors vu que ce chapitre est assez court je vais faire ma sadique et vous faire languir juste un peu en vous donnant le titre du prochain chapitre : Ryusei._**

**_Alors c'est pas du sadisme ça. Hihihihi et je vais encore faire pire vous donner un tout petit avant goût._**

**_« …. Le mioche se tient à demi-assis sur son lit tenant tout contre lui une peluche difforme. ... »_**

**_Voilà là c'est vraiment bas et mesquin._**

**_Sur ces gentilles attentions je vous souhaite un bon weekend._**

**_Prenez soin de vous._**

**_Peace_**

**_Mimosa qui a encore bobo._**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ryusei

_**Bonne Année et Meilleurs Vœux pour 2012 qui commence doucement!**_

_**Alors moi aussi je vais offrir un petit cadeau (que j'ai oublié de posté à Noël mais bon c'est pas grave) pour bien débuter l'année. Et aussi je souhaite un joyeux Anniversaire à mon petit frère que j'adore qui fait ses 23 ans. **_

_**Alors voilà le chapitre 4 de "famille" qui s'est fait attendre alors qu'il est prêt depuis un moment (donc résolution pour 2012 être moins flêmarde). L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. **_

_**Je remercie ma fabuleuse Bêta/ Pompon girl pour son soutien, ses corrections et suggestions; Bonne Année FanGirl.**_

_**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et auxquels je n'ai pas pus répondre suite à un problème avec mon compte FFnet.**_

_**Merci. **_

_**Alors une petite précision sur ce chapitre. Il y a deux POV un de Naruto et l'autre de Sasuke. Je n'ai pas fait de séparation particulière entre les deux mais je pense que vous arriverez à les distinguer sans trop de difficulté. **_

_**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous retrouve à la fin.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

_**Chapitre 4 : Ryusei **_

Le vent souffle, glacial. Le froid est pénétrant. J'accélère à chaque fois le pas, poussant ma technique à son maximum. Je me rapproche, je ne suis plus très loin. Malgré le feuillage épars des arbres, la multitude de ninjas présents, je sais, sans aucun doute possible. Dès l'instant où je suis sorti de ma méditation, je l'ai su. A peine mes pieds touchent-ils le sol, je la ressens, envahissante, pénétrante. Tout autour de moi, sa présence est palpable. Sans le voir, son chakra parvient sans mal jusqu'à moi.

Il est là.

Mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Ce n'est pas le moment, je dois rester maître de moi. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule. Je veux le voir, vite. Il est là, quelque part, et il combat.

De quel côté est-il ? A-t-il changé de camp au dernier instant ? S'est-il retourné contre son nouveau mentor ? Secrètement, je l'espère.

Le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je tourne la tête et je le vois. Mes derniers espoirs s'effondrent comme un château de cartes soufflées par le vent.

Son épée lèche avec délice la gorge de Sakura. Étendue sur le sol, elle le regarde avec horreur alors que son corps est couvert de blessures.

Il n'a pas changé, il n'a pas fait volte-face. Que pensais-je ? Qu'espèrais-je ? Je ne cesse de me leurrer avec lui, toujours. Tout n'est que déception avec lui. J'ai mal.

L'affronter dans un combat mortel était la dernière chose que je désirais mais je ne peux le laisser tuer Sakura sans rien faire. Alors même si mon cœur est tiraillé, sans un instant d'hésitation, je m'élance vers lui, rasengan en main. Il est rapide, mon attaque est détournée par un chidori.

Nos regards se croisent. Nous nous fixons en chiens de faïence. Je suis déterminé, lui aussi. Puis sa main qui tient l'épée se baisse, il jette un regard sur le corps encore allongé de Sakura et soupire. Que fait-il ? Abandonne-t-il le combat ? Je range le kunai que je tenais à la main. De nouveau, il reporte son attention sur moi. Ses lèvres s'étirent. Il sourit. Pas un de ses rares sourires doux, non celui-ci est cruel, un rien diabolique. Et captivé par ce visage que je n'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps, j'en oublie de me méfier. Je néglige l'espace d'un instant qu'il est mon adversaire, mon ennemi, qu'il est puissant, dangereux et sans pitié. Ses yeux rouge sang capturent les miens. Et avant de reprendre pleinement conscience de la situation, le paysage autour de nous se trouble, changeant peu à peu.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je comprends vite, mais il est déjà trop tard, je n'aurais jamais dû baisser ma garde face à lui. Négligence impardonnable. Durant quelques instants, je cède à la panique au lieu de me concentrer et tenter de mettre fin à son genjutsu. J'essaie de sortir un kunai de la poche avant de ma veste mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Je ne peux effectuer le moindre geste, paralysé.

L'incompréhension est visible dans mes yeux lorsqu'il lâche son katana et s'avance rapidement vers moi. Que veut-il faire ?

Puis je ne sais plus, mon esprit se perd dans les méandres de la douleur, de l'incompréhension. Je refuse de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Tout se passe au ralenti alors que j'aimerais que cela s'accélère.

Finalement, le jeune homme au dessus de moi n'est pas celui que j'ai connu quelques années auparavant. Ce Sasuke n'est pas cet ami d'enfance que j'ai vainement recherché.

Pourquoi me violer et user de sadisme ? Pourquoi meurtrir encore plus ma chair alors que ce qu'il est en train de faire me détruit déjà. A-t-il vraiment besoin d'en rajouter ? J'ai tellement mal que je finis presque par en perdre conscience

J'aurais voulu ne pas lui donner le plaisir et la satisfaction de me voir pleurer mais je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je crie même lorsqu'à un moment la douleur devient insupportable même pour le shinobi que je suis. Je me débats vainement. Toutes mes tentatives sont inutiles, je n'ai plus assez de volonté pour m'échapper de ce piège.

Lorsque je crois qu'il en a fini avec moi, un son abominable sort du plus profond de ma gorge. Son épée est plantée en plein milieu de mon ventre.

Que fait-il ? Non ! Non ! Non pas ça. Le torrent de larmes ne tarit pas. Le supplice est atroce, je ne peux supporter plus, tout devient noir.

Je flotte sur un nuage cotonneux, la douleur est loin de moi. Je suis bien, à l'abri de tout. Je ne veux pas en sortir, je ne veux plus jamais rouvrir les yeux. Je désire m'endormir.

_"Non Kyuubi laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi me reposer, s'il te plaît. Ne me réveille pas. Je ne veux pas t'entendre stupide démon. Tais-toi ! Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait. Je ne veux pas comprendre, laisse-moi stupide renard... Laisse-moi mourir en paix." _

Dans mes veines, je sens comme une impulsion électrique, mon corps tressaute. Quelque chose d'étrange se passe en moi. Soudain mon corps se convulse, un chakra étranger se mêle au mien. La douleur me réveille, le visage collé au sol, je reprends peu à peu conscience. J'essaie péniblement de reprendre une respiration normale. Mes poumons semblent en feu, mes jambes sont cotonneuses, ma tête me tourne atrocement. J'ai envie de vomir mais je me retiens lorsqu'en levant les yeux je le vois là devant moi, debout à regarder au loin, comme fasciné par un spectacle invisible. Je remarque alors que son genjutsu a pris fin.

Difficilement je me relève, me rhabille tant bien que mal sans lui adresser un regard. Avec la manche de ma veste, j'essuie mon visage mouillé de larmes et remet correctement mon bandeau sur mon front. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi, je devine le rictus mauvais sur son visage. Je me saisis d'un kunai que je lui balance avec force et je disparais.

Je m'arrête aux abords d'un ruisseau. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, je m'effondre au sol, finis par craquer et je vomis enfin. Je dégurgite encore et encore, me faisant mal à l'estomac. Tout doit sortir, tout, même mes tripes s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus rien en moi. Je pousse mes doigts tout au fond de ma gorge. A la fin, c'est du sang que je recrache, cela ne me suffit pas. Alors je hurle fort, j'ai envie de me péter la voix. Ce trop plein de douleur en moi doit s'évacuer, peu importe si je dois me faire mal.

Sasuke, que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il tout gâcher ? Pourquoi tout détruire, faire s'effondrer l'estime que j'avais de lui ?

Pris de spasmes, mon corps se met en boule, j'ai mal. Mon cœur est brisé, piétiné. L'affection que je lui portais, bafouée.

Comme si je venais à nouveau d'ouvrir les vannes, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et mes joues sont souillées. Je pleure et je ne peux m'arrêter. A cet instant, je me sais pitoyable et pathétique. La douleur doit être évacuée.

Et le comble dans cette situation, le pire, est que s'il me l'avait demandé j'aurais tout accepté de lui. Oui ! Ce qu'il venait de me voler je le lui aurais offert sur un plateau d'argent, sans regret, ni contrepartie.

J'avais accepté mes sentiments pour lui depuis un certain temps, ce que je ressentais envers lui est bien au delà de l'amitié. Je ne le considérais plus comme un frère depuis longtemps.

J'aurais préféré qu'il me tue que de devoir subir ce qu'il m'a fait. J'aurais préféré sentir sa lame ôter la vie de mon corps que d'endurer cette atrocité.

Une autre montée de bile me prend. Sans même me retenir, je vomis alors que mon estomac est complètement vide. Mes entrailles me font souffrir.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé ? Pourquoi avoir tué mon âme ? Je te hais ! Je te hais Sasuke !

Haïr était un mot inconnu dans mon vocabulaire, jusqu'à cet instant. La haine m'était étrangère. Même si j'ai grandi sans parents que les villageois de Konoha me regardent souvent de travers, je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre animosité à leur encontre. Je ne n'ai jamais méprisé quelqu'un au point de vouloir le voir disparaître, mais pour lui je ferais une exception. Pour lui, je vais apprendre le goût de la haine, la savourer et la chérir, la porter en moi uniquement pour lui.

Je le haïrais aussi violemment que j'ai pu l'aimer. Ce qu'il a brisé ne pourra jamais être réparé. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait, jamais. Il a volé mon humanité, il va découvrir l'animal que je suis.

Pourquoi pleurer pour un bâtard, un mort en sursis? Il ne mérite pas que quiconque verse une larme pour lui.

A bout de souffle je me déshabille complètement et plonge mon corps tout entier dans le ruisseau. L'eau est glacée, qu'elle nettoie toute la souillure en moi, efface les traces de Sasuke. Qu'elle fasse disparaître l'odeur de son sexe en moi, la sensation de ses mains sur moi, le parfum de son corps sur le mien, la viscosité de son sperme sur mes cuisses et son sang mêlé au mien. Que l'eau emporte ses traces et me purifie.

Je me frotte énergiquement mais je sens encore son souffle sur mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches. Tout doit disparaître, tout.

Lorsque je sors de l'eau ma peau est bleutée, les traces de larmes sur mon visage ont disparu tout comme le souvenir que j'avais de lui.

Mes idées sont à nouveau claires. Aujourd'hui est un jour neuf, je ne m'encombrerai plus du passé. Aujourd'hui naît un nouveau Naruto. Je ne regarderai plus en arrière, le Sasuke de mon enfance n'existe plus.

Ce bâtard m'a fécondé comme si j'étais une vulgaire femelle, mais je ne lui donnerais jamais ce qu'il désire. Il n'obtiendra plus jamais rien venant de moi.

_" Hey Kyuubi !_

__..._

__Lève-toi je sais que tu ne dors pas. _

__Que veux-tu gamin ?_

__Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu sais ce que je pense, tu ressens ce que je vis... _

__Comme tu voudras gamin. "_

Je ne porterais jamais son enfant. Jamais. La prochaine fois que je le croiserai, je le tuerai, sans hésitation, sans me poser de question. Il est un mort en sursis.

Le bruit des combats me parvient porté par le vent. Je ne suis plus très loin. J'ai une mission, je dois l'accomplir... et vider toute la rage que j'ai en moi.

J'arrive sur le champ de bataille. Et la première chose que mon regard aperçoit sont deux rubis rouges. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La haine est bienfaitrice parfois, si salvatrice, libératrice. Et je vais me libérer de ce fardeau qui pèse en mon cœur. Je vais enfin pourvoir goûter pleinement ce sentiment nouveau.

L'homme que j'ai face à moi n'est pas celui que je désire le plus tuer dans ce bas monde mais ses yeux semblables aux siens je vais les lui arracher. Il sera un excellent substitut et lui verra l'animal que je suis vraiment.

Je pensais Madara plus résistant, plus coriace, endurant, mais il n'en est rien. Je n'ai même pas pu lui montrer les trois-quarts de ma puissance, ni le tiers de la haine que je porte à leur nom. Voir sa dépouille gisant sans vie sur le sol ne me satisfait pas. Son corps pareil à un pantin désarticulé ne m'apaise pas. Mes poings continuent à frapper encore et encore. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux qu'il crève deux, trois, quatre fois. Je veux le tuer, lui arracher ses tripes encore et encore.

Fusionner avec Kyuubi m'a permis un meilleur contrôle de la puissance en moi, du démon, mais le monstre que je me révèle être est deux fois pire que celui qui m'habite.

Des gens crient autour de moi, me disent de m'arrêter, que j'en ai assez fait. Je n'entends, rien ma rage me rend sourd. Mon visage, mes vêtements, mes mains sont couverts de sang. J'ai l'impression de basculer dans la folie, mais elle est si douce, si agréable. Je suis fou certes, ivre de rage et c'est bon.

Puis mes gestes se suspendent. Devant moi, je vois Sakura qui semble me parler mais je ne comprends rien. Kakashi utilise son sharingan sur moi. Je lui crie dessus, lui dis de me laisser tranquille, que cette vermine sous moi n'est pas encore morte. Sakura me donne un coup de poing mais je stoppe son geste avant même qu'il ne m'atteigne et je la repousse violemment. Que personne n'essaie de m'arrêter sinon je le leur ferai regretter.

Les ombres de Shikamaru m'immobilisent, les marionnettes de Kankuro se referment sur moi. Je résiste sans mal à la technique de Shika et je fracasse les pantins de kankuro. Je leur hurle de me laisser tranquille, que Madara n'a pas encore payé pour le mal qu'il a fait.

Finalement ce sont Killerbee et Gaara qui parviennent à me maîtriser et avant que je ne sombre dans un trou noir, j'entends la voix de Kyuubi.

_" C'est fait gamin, j'ai réglé notre problème. " _

OOOOOOOO

Je ne suis pas homme à me lamenter sur mon passé. A quoi bon se raccrocher aux souvenirs ou illusions d'une vie à jamais perdue ? Le passé étant le passé il faut le laisser là où il est, c'est à dire derrière nous. Il faut savoir avancer et regarder devant soi sans se retourner. Il faut savoir laisser filer le temps sans regret. Le temps est abstrait et éphémère. Ce qui aujourd'hui était présent devient durant la nuit le passé et le futur au matin devient présent. Qu'on le désire ou non le temps passe avec ou sans nous.

Ai-je laissé ma vie en suspend quelque part, à l'extérieur de ces murs ? Y-a-t-il un avenir qui m'attend dehors ? Mon présent actuel est rythmé par le train-train quotidien du bruit des jeux des clefs et les heures de promenade, de travail, de la douche, de la bouffe et du coucher. Et cela, paraît-il, pendant dix-huit ans... Une existence entière.

La vie est passionnante parfois !

Autant mourir!

L'on m'a attribué un colocataire, un nouveau camarade de jeu. Vraiment une très gentille attention de la part de la direction. Pourquoi mes nouveaux amis sont-ils tous obligatoirement des gros balèzes voulant jouer aux durs ?

Je me lave les mains tandis que mon copain de chambrée essaye de crier mais c'est peine perdue. Il est difficile de parler lorsque l'on a la trachée écrasée. Je ne voulais pas me montrer sévère avec lui, mais apparemment il est difficile pour certain de comprendre que je ne veuille pas faire joujou avec eux. Je pense que cette fois il aura saisi la leçon.

C'est le troisième codétenu que j'envoie à l'infirmerie depuis la fin de mon procès, qui remonte à un an déjà. Le temps passe avec une régularité affligeante.

J'entends le tintement de jeu de clés et des pas rapides c'est pour moi. Je me mets à genoux mes mains sur la tête tandis que la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre à la volée. Une pluie de coups de matraque s'abat sur moi tandis que ma bouche reste close. Mon codétenu est emporté sur une civière par les gardiens alors que moi je suis traîné en isolement, ma cellule secondaire. Sasuke Uchiha est un méchant garçon.

OOOOOOOO

Hier, c'était le 23 juillet. Je n'ai pas de calendrier pour m'en rappeler pourtant je suis certain de la date. Une année de plus dans ce bas monde. C'est un sentiment étrange. Je ne suis pas spécialement affecté par le fait de vieillir, mais d'être encore en vie est bizarre. Les rares fois où il m'arrivait de songer à une éventuelle capture, j'envisageais une exécution rapide , bien avant d'avoir pu atteindre mes 20 ans.

Hier, j'ai eu vingt et un an. Pas de gâteau pas de bougie, aucune futilité. Juste un paquet reçu le matin même contenant un livre.

Je restais perplexe pendant un moment tournant dans tous les sens l'objet dans mes mains. En sachant que personne ne me rend jamais visite, qu'aucun courrier ne m'est jamais envoyé... moi si stoïque je fus troublé en recevant ce paquet tout particulièrement à cette date bien précise.

Qui à l'extérieur se souciait du nukenin que je suis ? Qui ressentait le besoin d'entretenir un lien imaginaire avec le dernier Uchiha ?

La dernière fois que j'ai reçu un présent remonte à longtemps, très longtemps... c'était un peu avant la mort de mes parents. Un cadeau d'Itachi, un petit sac de kunais aux couleurs du clan. Un souvenir heureux et douloureux à la fois. Mon modèle me reconnaissait peut-être enfin comme un véritable ninja, quelqu'un digne de son attention... et la nuit suivante, notre clan fut anéanti.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'offre plus rien, que l'on ne m'accorde plus aucune attention de manière désintéressé que c'est bizarre de recevoir quelque chose. De se dire que quelque part quelqu'un pensait à moi... c'est étrange, indescriptible.

J'ai laissé le paquet sur mon lit durant toute la journée, pas spécialement pressé de voir ce dont il retournait et qui en était l'expéditeur.

Malgré la chaleur écrasante, nous travaillons en extérieur aujourd'hui. Je m'assieds m'adossant à un arbre tandis que quelques mètres plus loin mes codétenus jouent les petits bagnards modèles. Je n'ai jamais obéi aux ordres et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Grand bien leur fasse, je préfère me concentrer sur le paquet que j'ai ramené avec moi. Précautionneusement, je l'ouvre et laisse furtivement un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Juste en voyant le titre du livre je sais sans peine qui est l'expéditeur. Même en méprisant ce village et ces habitants, j'avoue avoir toujours eu un certain respect et admiration envers mon ancien sensei. Et son attention me touche.

Je pose un regard en direction de mes codétenus avant d'ouvrir le livre et de commencer à lire.

Dès les premières lignes, un rictus s'affiche sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Kakashi de m'avoir fait parvenir un peu de distraction. Le contenu très explicite du bouquin est un divertissement agréable. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ce genre de lecture mais pour une fois je ferais avec. C'est mieux que rien.

OOOOOOOO

Il est là, juste en bas, s'entraînant. Libre et toujours en vie. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se cacher alors qu'il est si recherché et que sa tête est mise à prix. Il nargue sans vergogne Konoha.

Par le passé, plusieurs anbus ont été envoyés pour le capturer, ils revenaient bien amochés les mains vides soit ils ne rentraient jamais.

Ce garçon est une plaie, un parasite qu'il faut éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Mais ce n'est pas l'objectif de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Même si je le veux mort, nous devons le ramener vivant.

Cela fait près de deux semaines que nous le suivons à la trace. Le localiser fut des plus simples, il n'y avait qu'à suivre la piste des cadavres sur son passage.

Depuis quatre jours, il s'est arrêté dans une petite auberge dans les montagnes. Il semble qu'une femme l'accompagne. Encore une idiote sans cervelle qui doit le croire généreux. Elle ne le sait pas mais c'est lui rendre service que de la débarrasser de cet homme.

Il lève les yeux mais ne ressent aucun chakra étranger. J'ai fondu le mien avec l'environnement ambiant. Je suis le chasseur, il est la proie.

La nuit tombe enfin lorsque je reçois un message de Shikamaru. L'opération peut commencer. Je crée quatre clones dont le niveau de chakra est de celui d'un chuunin, et fait ressentir pleinement leur présence autour de l'auberge. Ce bâtard ne dort que d'un œil et très vite, il est dehors et s'éloigne de l'auberge. Peu importe la direction qu'il prendra, il sera pris dans nos filets.

Je descends de mon poste d'observation et Sai, Neji, Kiba et Shika apparaissent à leur tour.

"Où est-il?, demande Shikamaru en se tournant vers moi.

_Dix kilomètres au nord-est, dans une clairière.

_Peux-tu nous y amener tous?

_Sans problème, fais-je avant de saisir Sai et de disparaître."

Je répète l'opération trois fois en moins de cinq minutes, et je finis par Shikamaru. Avant de disparaître pour nous transporter jusqu'à la clairière, Shikamaru me retient par le bras me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"On doit le ramener vivant Naruto… ce sont les ordres de l'Hokage, dit Shika en appuyant plus fortement sur le mot "_**vivant**_".

_Je connais les ordres Shika, pas la peine de me les rappeler.

_Je désirais juste m'en assurer."

Puis nous disparaissons et arrivons près de la clairière. Mes clones sont en train de combattre contre lui. Assez joué. Nous libérons nos chakras et notre présence se fait palpable. Shikamaru l'immobilise avant que notre proie ne réagisse. D'un geste rapide, Sai dispose d'un bandeau avec un sceau sur ses yeux. Neji le frappe à ses poings de chakra le faisant tomber à genoux. Je sors un kunai et m'approche de lui. Shika me hurle qu'il nous le faut vivant, je me retourne et lui jette un regard noir. Nous nous défions quelque secondes avant que je ne tourne la tête. La cible se débat toujours et tente de récupérer son katana un peu plus loin sur le sol. Des étincelles crépitent au bout de ses doigts. Cet idiot ne sait pas renoncer on dirait.

_" C'est l'occasion ou jamais, fait lui payer gamin. _

__..._

__Rappelle-toi la blessure qu'il nous a faite. Laisse sortir ta haine, libère ton cœur de cette humiliation en le lavant dans son sang._

__..._

__Tue-le Naruto, tue-le. "_

C'est si tentant. Kyuubi a raison. Sasuke doit payer pour m'avoir violé. Il va mourir. Je forme un rasengan et sans laisser le temps à mes coéquipiers de réagir, je frappe le corps au sol.

OOOOOOOO

L'hiver est en avance cette année, le froid est mordant et sec. J'ai froid dans ma cellule avec juste une simple couverture mitée. Avant le froid ne me gênait pas, mon chakra me permettait de tenir malgré des températures basses, mais là, je me gèle.

Il n'y a pas de chauffage dans cette cellule d'isolement. Une fois de plus, j'ai fait le vilain garçon.

D'habitude être en isolement ne me gêne pas mais là je me sens bizarre. Claustrophobe. J'ai envie de sortir, de courir, de respirer l'air frais, de vivre libre loin d'ici. Je me sens comme un animal en cage. Rester enfermé derrière les barreaux... je n'en peux plus. La mort plutôt que d'être enfermé. Qu'ils me rendent ma liberté. Je hurle à plein poumon.

Je veux sortir. Je veux être libre.

Pourquoi je craque aujourd'hui alors que pendant deux années, j'ai tenu. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai mal à la tête, mon cerveau refuse de faire l'analyse de la situation. L'oxygène dans mes poumons semble se raréfier, le monde tourne autour de moi, j'ai la nausée. Je m'enroule dans la maigre couverture et tremble de tous mes membres.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Le peu de chakra que je possède encore ne suffit pas pour me garder éveillé, la vie abandonne mon corps.

Je meurs ? Si c'est la mort cela n'a rien de paisible comme le disent certains. Mon corps est parcouru par des douleurs atroces. Je suffoque.

Que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Si je suis en train de mourir pourquoi suis-je encore conscient ? Un pincement horrible s'empare de ma poitrine me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Mon rythme cardiaque est totalement anarchique, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je me tourne sur mon fin matelas et vomis tandis que des larmes de sang perlent de mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pleure du sang?

Je porte ma main à ma gorge douloureuse quelque chose m'empêche de parler, je m'étouffe en sentant que j'ai du sang plein la gorge. Je ne peux pas crier ni appeler au secours d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie d'être aidé. Je referme les yeux la douleur est insupportable, mais jusqu'au bout je vais garder ma fierté et mourir seul, car je suis le dernier de mon clan.

OOOOOOOO

Je caresse avec douceur les seins blancs d'Hinata tandis que je fais glisser lentement ma main entre ses cuisses. Mes lèvres se perdent dans son cou, la mordillant et marquant sa peau opaline. La nuit est déjà avancée et le jour se lève bientôt mais j'ai envie de sentir encore la chaleur de son corps. Nous l'avons fait une bonne partie de la nuit, elle est épuisée mais elle se refuse rarement à moi et j'aime ça.

Elle sait ce dont j'ai besoin, et pour l'instant c'est d'oublier, de me perdre en elle encore et encore. Je ne veux plus penser, ni réfléchir. A cet instant tout ce qui n'est pas elle ne doit plus me toucher, pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de tout.

Le procès de Sasuke s'est terminé hier. Je n'y ai pas assisté une seule fois, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changera la haine que j'ai pour lui. Rien. Je me contrefiche qu'il soit condamné à mort ou bien qu'il pourrisse en prison. La cour a été trop clémente avec lui, sa peine allégée. Ce mec est une pourriture il ne mérite aucune clémence ni compassion. J'aurais désiré être son bourreau, le tuer de mes mains. Le destin est parfois si facétieux. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le fameux jour à l'hôpital et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Hinata caresse ma joue et par ce geste me tire de mes pensées. Je l'embrasse tendrement tout en passant une main appréciatrive sur ses fesses. Sur la commode, je me saisis d'un préservatif et je me rends compte que c'est le dernier, de toute manière il faudra bientôt se lever.

Je me glisse entre les cuisses offertes d'Hinata descendant jusqu'à son intimité, d'un coup de langue je la fais frissonner. Je suçote, lèche avec avidité et elle est déjà bien humide. Hinata gémit doucement et caresse mes cheveux. J'accompagne ma langue de quelques doigts que j'introduis en elle. Ils glissent tout seul. Au mouvement de va et vient que je fais en elle, Hinata se cambre, passant une main sur sa poitrine généreuse, se mordant sensuellement les lèvres.

" Naruto viens... Prends-moi...

_On a tout notre temps ...

_j'aimerais bien... mais Ryu va… bientôt se réveiller.

_Je sais. "

Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de me redresser et de m'asseoir entre les jambes d'Hinata. Je revêts mon pénis du préservatif et me rapproche un peu plus de son intimité. Je la pénètre lentement appréciant ainsi chaque centimètre de mon sexe en elle. Puis petit à petit, je laisse mon excitation prendre le dessus et mes hanches finissent par bouger d'elles-même. Mes râles répondent aux halètements d'Hinata. Je ne tiens pas très longtemps avant de jouir. Je la caresse et elle se met à frissonner et gémit de plus en plus fort. Sa tête s'enfonce plus encore dans le coussin alors que l'orgasme la terrasse.

D'une main lascive, je caresse sa poitrine tandis qu'elle dépose des tendres baisers sur mes épaules. Ces moments-là, je n'en ressens pas le besoin et je ne les apprécie pas, mais Hinata aime ça alors je m'y plie. Elle en fait bien plus pour moi, je peux lui accorder ce semblant de tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me lève du lit, quittant la douceur de ses seins et pars me laver. Je n'aime pas rester jusqu'au matin même si je découche.

Lorsque je pénètre à nouveau dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hinata n'est plus dans le lit. Je m'habille, me recoiffe puis la rejoins dans sa cuisine. Elle est en robe de chambre préparant le café.

" Tu en veux une tasse Naruto-kun ? Elle me tend une grosse tasse fumante.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour moi Hinata, tu sais...

_Je sais, me coupe-t-elle, mais un café n'engage à rien Naruto. Je ne veux prendre la place de personne, tu le sais, tout comme je ne cherche pas à ce que tu remplaces celui qui n'est plus là. "

Puis elle dépose sa tasse de café sur la table et s'avance vers moi et me caresse la joue. Nos yeux se croisent. Son regard est triste et amoureux, c'est dommage c'est une fille bien.

" Je sais que nous nous consolons mutuellement, cet arrangement me convient, aussi bien pour Ryu que pour moi, commence-t-elle.

_Je ne serais jamais son père Hinata et tu le sais...

_Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

_ ….mais je serais toujours là pour lui comme pour toi, Hinata.

_Je le sais et je te remercie, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui."

Ensuite Hinata rapproche ses lèvres des miennes et avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent un petit bruit nous fait tourner la tête. Un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés tenant une peluche dans ses bras entre dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi. Ryu tend ses bras en direction de Hinata.

"Maman, bibi, a faim."

"Le petit monstre s'est réveillé, dis-je en caressant les cheveux couleur blé de l'enfant puis je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Merci pour cette nuit. "

Elle me fait un sourire fatigué, avant d'embrasser le front de son fils et lui préparer son biberon.

OOOOOOOO

D'un geste machinal, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens comateux, l'esprit embrouillé. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, je me rends compte que je ne suis plus dans ma cellule d'isolement mais sur un lit à l'infirmerie de la prison. Je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras pour me relever et je sens une aiguille dans mon bras. Merde ! Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Avec précaution je l'ôte de ma veine, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour aller bien. J'observe mon corps et remarque que je n'ai aucun bandage.

" J'aurais aimé que tu y restes.

_... ?

_Que tu crèves telle l'ordure que tu es. "

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix. Oh je ne suis pas seul on dirait. De la visite comme c'est aimable de sa part. Comme ça, il se faisait du souci pour moi, c'est vraiment trop gentil.

" Mais que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Naruto-kun ? Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais. Voulais-tu finir le travail de la grande faucheuse et tu t'es raté une fois de plus ?

_Si c'était moi tu serais déjà mort trois fois.

_Commence déjà par me tuer une première fois et pour les deux autres, on verra plus tard.

_Ne me tente pas, tu serais étonné de voir avec quelle facilité je pourrais le faire.

_Ohhh, mais tu n'es pas simplement là pour t'inquiéter de ma santé ? Quelle est la vraie raison?

_Ryu.

_Ryu ?

_Ryusei.

_Ryusei ?"

Ryusei ? Qui est-ce ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je réfléchis quelques instants. Ryusei ? N'est-ce pas l'enfant grâce à qui j'ai pu avoir mon procès ? Celui dont Naruto s'occupait ? C'est que ça remonte à deux ans tout ça.

" Et ? Dis-je, qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec moi ?

_Il est très malade.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Pourquoi venir me voir moi non pas Sakura ou Tsunade, ce sont elles les toubibs non !

_Il a besoin de sang. "

Mes yeux noirs se fixent sur lui. Pourquoi mon sang et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?

N'y a-t-il donc personne dans ce foutu village qui puisse lui filer du sang à ce môme ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un groupe sanguin si particulier que ça !

" Ce que j'ai donné la dernière fois n'était pas suffisant ? je pose la question voulant juste qu'il me foute la paix car je ne suis pas d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui.

_Il... il a fait une rechute.

_Ben cherche quelqu'un d'autre, il y a suffisamment de monde dans ce village pour ne pas venir m'importuner alors que je suis en convalescence.

_Tu n'es resté dans le coma que 12 heures. Puis pour en revenir à ton sang, tu es le seul compatible avec lui dans le village.

_Demande à son père alors, je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir d'aider son rejeton... et pourquoi pas sa mère?

_Son père est mort durant la guerre.

_Dommage collatéral, ça arrive.

_Si tu le dis, répond-t-il amer.

_Et sa mère?

_Incompatible.

_Je vois.

_Alors pour la transfusion, c'est ok ?

_Le problème vois-tu cher Naruto-kun, c'est que lui est dehors en passe de mourir et moi je suis enfermé ici à admirer le plafond sale de ma cellule jour après jour sans avoir jamais une seule distraction...

_...

_J'aurais aimé t'aider mais je ne peux aller nulle part. Les sorties me sont refusées.

_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites et crois-moi c'est en dessous de ce que moi je t'aurais fais subir.

_J'ose à peine imaginer, dis-je, sarcastique.

_Puis tu n'es pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un modèle de bonne conduite.

_Il ne faut jamais mettre un loup au milieu des agneaux. Un être tel que moi a besoin de liberté.

_Comme tu le dis toi même tu es un loup particulièrement dangereux. Te laisser en liberté serait de l'inconscience.

_Pourtant c'est mon seul désir, marcher une fois par mois librement en dehors de ces murs. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_Encore du chantage, je ne suis même pas étonné faut dire... Ta permission est accordée, alors lève toi et suis moi. "

Sur le coup, j'en reste sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi rapide. J'essayais de le faire mariner pour le faire enrager puis l'envoyer balader au final. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul sournois dans la pièce. Il avait prévu le coup, c'est ça ! Ou sinon il a pris du galon sans que je n'en sois informé ?

" Tu ne demandes pas à la cinquième ?

_ Non j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Tu auras ton week-end de permission dans le mois. Si c'est bon pour toi, tu te bouges.

_Comment puis je savoir que tu tiendras parole?

_Je ne suis pas toi...

_Hn.

_Lorsque je donne ma parole je m'y tiens.

_Quel grand seigneur tu fais là, Naruto-kun.

_Venant d'une vermine telle que toi je n'en suis même pas touché, Sasuke... Lèves toi vu que tu as eu ce que tu désires...

_Ce que je désire..., tout en parlant je me lève et fixe mon regard le plus noir sur lui. Rendez moi mon chakra et tu verras ce que je désire vraiment. Rendez moi mon katana et là tu verras ce que je désire réellement..."

Naruto se rapproche de moi, son visage faisant face au mien. Nos souffles se confondent. Une lueur nouvelle brille dans son regard. La haine, pure, sans artifice. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un rictus.

"Si j'avais ce pouvoir je te rendrais tout, Sasuke. Ton chakra, ton sharigan, ton épee... et l'instant d'après je te tuerai. Si tu penses être le seul à connaitre la haine et la rage, je t'y ferais gouter.

_Je ne demande pas mieux; t'éliminer."

Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un gardien nous fasse retourner.

"Tout va bien Naruto-san?"

D'un signe de la tête Naruto répond "oui" et me dit ensuite de m'habiller. J'enfile des vêtements propres posé sur le chevet. Une fois vêtue, sans un autre mot échangé Naruto me fait comprendre qu'il me faut le suivre. Le chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur des murs de la prison se fait dans un silence pesant.

OOOOOOOO

La chambre est toujours la même. Toujours la même semi-obscurité, ces appareils surveillant les constantes du malade.

Sur le lit, le corps de l'enfant semble plus grand que dans mes souvenir mais toujours aussi mince. Je ne saurais toujours pas dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ses cheveux blond-roux ondulés lui tombent sur les épaules. D'où je suis, malgré son teint extrêmement blafard, l'enfant ne semble pas moche, mais je n'ai jamais su trouver un gosse mignon.

Le mioche se tient à demi-assis sur son lit tenant tout contre lui une peluche difforme. Ses joues sont horriblement creusées, ses yeux cernés à l'extrême et son teint blafard me donne l'impression qu'il est proche de la mort.

Je remarque qu'il est vraiment maigre. Presque chétif. On ne lui donne pas assez à manger dans ce village ?

En apercevant Naruto, le môme lui adresse un immense sourire. Le petit garçon tend ses bras vers lui et Naruto le soulève, le tenant tout contre son torse. Lorsque l'enfant me remarque, il resserre sa frêle étreinte autour du cou de son sauveur. Naruto lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui semble le rassurer tout en lui caressant ses cheveux ondulés.

" Ryu, ce monsieur va te donner un peu de sang pour te faire sentir mieux comme la dernière fois.

_Cha fé mal ? Demande inquiet l'enfant qui resserre un peu plus sa peluche contre lui.

_Non, tu ne sentiras rien, tente de le rassurer Naruto. "

Comme pour vérifier la véracité des paroles de Naruto, le petit ou la petite reporte son regard sur moi. Et ses yeux me captivent sans savoir pourquoi. Sombre, pénétrant, intense... déstabilisant. Les poils de ma nuque s'hérissent. Qui est ce gosse ? Moi qui ne baisse jamais le regard devant personne, je détourne la tête.

Et comme précédemment la même opération est répétée, sauf que cette fois-ci le petit malade est bien réveillé et me fixe de ses grands yeux. Son regard semble me percer, révéler ce coté que je cache au plus profond de moi. J'essaie péniblement d'ignorer ses yeux sur moi et me concentre sur autre chose. Cet enfant me rappelle quelqu'un... mais qui ?

Une infirmière appelle Naruto à l'extérieur et avant de quitter la pièce à contrecoeur il parle au petit et l'embrasse sur le crane. L'instant d'après la présence discrête d'anbu se fait sentir.

Seul le bip régulier de la machine rompt par moment le silence de la pièce.

Moi pourtant qui apprécie le silence trouve celui-ci lourd, gênant. Me savoir seul avec cet enfant augmente mon malaise.

" Tu t'appelles comment ? "

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix. Est-ce bien à moi qu'il parle ? Pour toute réponse, je garde le silence.

" Moi ze m'appelle Ryu.

_...

_Té balade aussi ?

_...

_T'as peur ?

_...

_Moi zé peur mais zé Groognon il me protèze. "

Tandis qu'il me parle, il me montre sa peluche vraiment moche. Elle semble avoir été grise dans une vie antérieur mais là elle tire un peu sur le marron.

" Cé mon doudou. Ta un doudou toua ?

_...

_Ti parle pas ? Tas kel aze ? Moi zé comme ca. "

De la main, il me montre quatre. Ok ce gosse à quatre ans, tant mieux pour lui, mais j'aimerais surtout qu'il la ferme. Je ne supporte pas les gosses et celui-ci finit par me taper sur les nerfs. Finalement, ce gamin est bien un garçon mais affreusement bavard.

" Ze vé à l'école... zé une maîtresse et ze sais compter zusgua diz... "

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il sache compter et qu'il aille à l'école? Ne voit-il donc pas que ses propos ne m'intéressent pas? Que Naruto revienne et lui fasse fermer son clapet, ce gosse est épuisant.

" Cé mon papa qui ma donné Grognon... toua tu tappele Grognon ozi.

_Quoi ?

_Tu tapele grognon.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pake tu boudes. "

Moi, je boude ? Vraiment ce gosse me tape sur le système. Ne peut il pas se taire? Fermer son clapet trois secondes? Je hais les gosses et celui-ci en particulier. Il a un je ne sait quoi qui m'agace au plus profond de moi. Je ne sais pas qui est cet enfant ni qui sont ses parents mais une chose est sûre; je ne l'apprécie pas et peu importe s'il retombe à nouveau malade, je ne l'aiderais plus. Je ne veux plus jamais je revoir.

Finalement son flot de paroles incessante est interrompu par l''entrée d'une femme que j'identifie comme Hinata. Le regard du petit s'éclaire aussitôt.

" Alors comment vas-tu poussin ? Demande la brune puis se tournant vers moi, Bonjour Sasuke-san.

_Le mosieu zé grognon, dit l'enfant. "

Au même instant, Naruto rentre accompagné de l'infirmière. Je suis alors libéré de la machine qui retenait mon bras. Je coule un regard sur l'enfant qui est dans les bras de Hinata. Ce garçon ressemble vraiment à une petite fille. Les traits fins, la peau opaline,.. presque comme Hinata. Et je finis par voir une certaine ressemblance entre eux. Serait-ce son fils ? Il semblerait.

Naruto fait un signe et des anbus apparaissent. Mes gardes du corps attitrés. Toujours pas de merci de la part du jiinchurikii. La prochaine fois qu'il voudra mon aide, il pourra toujours se gratter.

Et avant de sortir de la pièce, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je jette un dernier regard au petit et nos yeux s'accrochent. Un frisson parcourt mon épine dorsale. Je suis comme pétrifié sur place. Une vague de sentiments étranges remontent en moi en même temps que des souvenirs oubliés. J'entends des cris, des larmes. Je vois du sang, le sourire de ma mère, le regard grave de mon père, les visages oubliés des miens. C'en est trop, j'ai le vertige et avant de sombrer dans le chaos, un nom me vient en tête : Itachi. Puis je m'écroule.

_**A suivre …...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Notes de FanGirl :<span> **_

_**Encore une question à résoudre! tu t'es ouvert beaucoup de portes pour maintenir l'intérêt des lecteurs: bien!**_

**Tu sais je n'ai même pas fait exprès de mettre autant de questions sans réponses. **

**Pourvus que j'arrive à enchaîner avec le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi? <strong>_

_**Allez une petite review pour la nouvelle Année pour commencer 2012 du bon pied. **_

_**Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, mais en fait cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place. **_

_**La mauvaise nouvelle est que j'aurais moins de temps à accorder à mes fics (déjà que j'en avais pas beaucoup). **_

_**La bonne nouvelle est que je n'abandonne pas mes fics, mais je ne pourrais publier que entre 3 et 4 chapitres maximum de chacune de mes fics pendant l'année. **_

_**La raison principale de ce petit contretemps est que je vais être maman dans moins de quatre mois, donc je vais consacré la majorité de mon temps à mon futur petit ange. **_

_**Mes priorités vont changer et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse, mais avant cela je vais vous gâter en publiant (pour ceux qui suivent) la suite de "La faute à Cupidon" demain... si vous êtes bien sage!**_

_**Bonne Année à tous et prenez soin de vous!**_

_**Mimosa en mode euphorie.**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sharingans

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Me revoici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, en direct de Blagnac.**_

_**Donc voilà plus de deux mois pour poster un chapitre qui sait fait attendre mais le plus important est qu'il soit enfin là… heu du moins je le pense.**_

_**Je vais faire un gros poutoux à ma bêta qui est simplement géniale car en plus de supporter ma syntaxe qui laisse à désirer, mes énormes fautes de grammaire, sans parler de l'orthographe, supporte aussi mon humeur plus que changeante de femme enceinte. Je t'adore FanGirl2.0**_

_**Une petite précision, dans ce chapitre il y a 3 POV différents mais comme toujours je n'ai pas pris le temps de les distingués les uns de autres mais je crois que vous arriverez sans problème a savoir qui parle et a quel moment.**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review.**_

_**Et je vais pour une fois prendre le temps de répondre à celles anonymes (mais bon le sont-elles vraiment ?)**_

Fantasticbaby : J'avoue que moi aussi je ne suis pas une grande fan du Naru/Hina mais je trouve ce couple assez mimi même si j'avoue avoir une préférence pour le Sasu/Naru mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

sa14 : La suite c'est un peu faite attendre mais la voilà. J'espère que tu vas apprécier.

Leti : Mais non je ne suis pas dure. C'est rare lorsque j'arrive à faire un peu de suspense dans mes fics, mais rassure toi cela ne la va pas durer.

Jojo : Je pense que tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, et désolé mais je suis une flemmarde donc je peux avoir écrit un chapitre depuis très longtemps mais ne pas le poster pour autant

Nami : Si tu t'es perdu dans le précédent chapitre je pense que celui-ci pourra t'aider a retrouver le fil de l'histoire… du moins je l'espère

_**Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon compte FFnet et cela explique que certain ait pu lire ce chapitre il y a quelques jours et de l'avoir vu disparaitre peu de temps après pour réapparaitre aujourd'hui. Cela est dû a un bug sur mon compte, désolé. **_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

_**Chapitre 5 : Sharingans**_

Le soleil brille dans le ciel bleu de Konoha. Nous sommes en mai, le linge sèche dehors.

Je cours sur le parquet fraîchement ciré du couloir et manque plusieurs fois de m'étaler de toute ma hauteur. Je suis surexcité. Je ralentis mon allure et mon pas se fait plus léger en passant devant le bureau de mon père. Même en sachant qu'il n'est pas présent, je préfère toujours éviter d'avoir une raison de l'énerver. Le visage sévère et déçu que m'adresse parfois mon père me blesse toujours. Ayant dépassé la pièce de mon père, je repars de nouveau au galop, monte les escaliers sans reprendre mon souffle, ouvre à la volée la première porte à droite et saute sur le lit.

Alors que je me mets à bondir sur le matelas, une main sort de dessous les draps et me tire par le pied me faisant tomber mollement.

« Sas'ke... p'tain, t'fais chier. »

Même pas mal ! Sans me démonter je me relève et recommence à nouveau à sauter autour du corps allongé. Je l'énerve, je le sais, c'est fait pour.

« Réveille-toi nii-san, réveille-toi nii-san, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui... réveille-toi nii-saannn. »

Mon pied se fait à nouveau tirer et je tombe lourdement sur le lit et avant que je ne puisse me relever, la main me bloque me serrant tout contre le corps caché sous les draps. Mes cris ne cessent pas pour autant, redoublant même de vigueur étant plus près de ses oreilles.

« Lève-toi sinon tu vas tout rater grand frère.

_Tais-toi Sasuke et dégage de ma chambre...

_Mais heuu, c'est aujourd'huiiiiii...

_Laisse-moi dormir, morpion.

_J'suis pas un morpion et maman t'a interdit de m'appeler comme ça, sinon je vais le dire.

_Oui c'est ça va faire ton bébé, va cafter.

_C'est même pas vrai, je cafte pas et puis t'avais promiiiiiss grand frère. Il y aura même des feux d'artifice, alleezzz nii-san lève-toiiii.

_Sasuke... fiche moi la paix.

_Mais regarde regarde, dis-je en me libérant de sa prise et en descendant du lit. Regarde mon kimono, il est aux couleurs du clan.

_Super, fait mon frère d'une voix endormie.

_Tu avais promiiiss, dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

_D'accord... d'accord t'as gagné, sors de ma chambre et laisse-moi 30 minutes pour me préparer. Ok?

_Oui mais tu te dépêches hein, finis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte, trépignant de joie. Papa va être fier de moi aujourd'hui. »

Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque la voix de mon frère m'arrête.

« Sasuke, papa est fier de toi quoi que tu fasses, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es un membre à part entière du clan. »

Le rouge me monte aux joues en entendant les mots de mon frère. Itachi sait trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter. C'est mon modèle. Presque tout ce qu'il me dit est sacré, mais concernant ce sujet, je doute toujours. Mais à la fin de cette journée, toutes mes incertitudes s'envoleront, je ne décevrai plus jamais mon père. Je réussirai mon rite de passage. Hors de question d'échouer, je vais devenir un excellent shinobi.

Puis derrière la porte j'entends mon frère hurler quelque chose alors que je descends déjà les escaliers.

« Je sais que tu vas réussir morpion, tu es mon petit frère après tout ! »

Idiot de grand frère !

Être le frère cadet du génie du clan n'est pas facile tous les jours mais plus tard, je serai comme lui même si je ne suis pas aussi précoce que lui le fut.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elle était en sueur, le corps crispé par la douleur, les ongles plantés dans le revêtement en tissu du fauteuil. Elle allait y rester, en crever. C'était certain. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable.

Ses mèches rousses retombaient sur ses yeux se plaquant à son front humide. Un linge frais vint passer sur son visage brûlant.

Combien de temps cette souffrance allait-elle encore durer avant que l'on ne fasse quelque chose ? Devait-elle tomber dans les pommes pour que l'on considère vraiment sa douleur ?

Elle poussa un énième hurlement lorsqu'une autre décharge de douleur traversait son corps. Elle en avait assez, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Peu importe comment, elle voulait s'en débarrasser quitte à y perdre la vie. D'ailleurs, elle doutait même s'en sortir. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas insulter la personne face à elle.

« Il n'y a en a plus pour longtemps...

_Combien de temps encore, réussit-elle à prononcer tout en gardant la mâchoire serrée.

_Les contractions sont de moins en moins espacées et le col est de plus en plus dilaté...

_Combien de temps je vous ai demandé, hurla-t-elle au visage de la vieille femme

_Il faut laisser faire la nature...

_Je m'en fous, faites quelque chose putain... J'ai mal...

_Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas, répondit tranquillement la vieille femme avant de se lever et de tremper le linge dans une bassine d'eau afin d'éponger de nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. »

Les crises de colère voire d'hystérie pendant l'accouchement, la vieille sage-femme en avait vu d'autres, ne faisant pas cas des cris de la gamine. Elle était tout simplement paniquée cette petite, rien de plus normal lorsque l'on est seule, sans aucun soutien, sans personne pour vous tenir la main durant un moment aussi important et éprouvant. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, en proie à la terreur, rien de plus.

Quel âge avait-elle cette petite d'ailleurs ? 16, 17 ans pas plus. Encore une qui avait dû négliger de se protéger et avait été rejetée par sa famille à l'annonce de son état.

Dans le coin, il était rare de voir des adolescentes enceintes. En y pensant, elle ne devait pas être d'ici cette petite, la vieille femme ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue dans les parages avant cette nuit. Surtout rares étaient les personnes qui se cachaient chez elle et décidaient d'accoucher seules, sans aide. Cette petite était inconsciente.

« J'ai mal, j'ai mal... j'en peux... plus, geignait faiblement la jeune fille à bout de souffle. »

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq heures que le travail avait commencé et les choses avançaient lentement. Si elles avaient été dans un lieu plus adapté, elle aurait pu la soulager un peu mais là, la vieille femme ne pouvait que lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Cette petite était courageuse tout de même, pensa la vieille femme.

Une autre onde de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescente. Puis une autre, encore une autre et encore. Ça ne s'arrêtait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus. Ça faisait trop mal. Elle sentait qu'elle mourait.

« Ça y est ça commence, le col est parfaitement dilaté, dit avec entrain la sage-femme. Il va falloir pousser maintenant pour faire sortir le bébé. A la prochaine contraction, il faut inspirer au maximum et puis pousser. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, sceptique. Pousser ? Elle ne demandait que ça expulser ce truc hors de son corps mais elle n'avait plus la force pour pousser quoi que ce soit.

Oh elle pouvait l'incendier du regard si elle voulait la petite, elle en avait vu des plus coriaces, ça ne serait certainement pas une gamine qui lui ferait peur.

« Je sais que tu es épuisée petite mais il faut pousser pour faire sortir le bébé. Encore quelques petits efforts... respire et pousse. Allez jeune fille, si tu veux que le bébé sorte il faut m'écouter. Allez, on recommence, on inspire et on pousse... voilà comme ça c'est bien...C'est bien ma grande... on inspire et on pousse... »

Voilà c'était ça, inspirer, pousser. Ça faisait mal aussi. Elle devait continuer, pousser, pousser. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, son front perlait de sueur. C'était épuisant. Elle ne devait pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près de la délivrance.

« Je vois sa tête, cria la sage-femme. Allez, pousse encore un peu ma grande, c'est presque fini... »

Pousser, encore ? Ses forces l'abandonnaient, même respirer semblait pénible mais elle fit tout de même ce dernier effort.

« Ça y est je l'ai, s'écria la sage-femme, c'est un magnifique bébé félicitations jeune fille... c'est un... »

La vieille dame n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix froide l'arrêta.

« Je m'en fous..., coupa la jeune fille.

_Pardon ? Questionna étonnée la vieille dame. »

Elle n'avait pas bien compris. Que se fichait-t-elle de savoir la petite ?

« Gardez-le si vous le voulez, moi je n'en veux pas, finit la rousse.

_Vous... c'est votre bé...

_Non il n'est pas à moi, cria l'adolescente la rage dans la voix.

_Mais...

_J'en veux pas, hurla la jeune fille à bout de nerfs. Gardez-le, faites en ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous. »

La gamine était choquée, cela arrivait parfois, rarement mais cela se produisait. On devait juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle était jeune, secouée, une fois l'émotion passée, la petite reviendrait sur sa décision, la vieille dame n'en doutait pas. L'on ne pouvait pas rejeter son bébé comme ça !

Avec une tendresse infinie, la sage-femme enveloppa le nouveau-né dans des linges propres avant de l'emmener pour le laver. Il aurait droit à la chaleur de sa mère plus tard.

Nourri, lavé et changé au petit matin, la vieille dame alla présenter de nouveau le bébé à sa jeune maman, la nuit devait avoir fait son travail de réflexion sur l'adolescente. En silence, elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre où dormait la jeune fille. Un cri, la stupeur.

Personne !

La pièce était vide, plus aucune trace du passage de l'adolescente. Disparue. La chambre était impeccable, propre, rangée. La rousse avait abandonné son bébé. Dans un état second, la vieille dame pénétra dans la pièce serrant le bébé tout contre son cœur.

Impossible ! Si l'enfant n'avait pas été bien réel, elle aurait cru avoir rêvé. Un éclat dans un coin attira son regard. Elle se pencha et ramassa le bout d'étoffe avec une plaque en métal en son milieu. Voilà donc le seul souvenir de sa mère qu'il restait à ce bébé. Pauvre petit, il démarrait bien mal dans la vie.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Une migraine lancinante vrille mes nerfs. Je passe une main tiède sur mes tempes calmant à peine la douleur. J'ouvre un œil hésitant et tente de reconnaître les lieux où je me trouve. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas dans ma cellule, ni à l'infirmerie de la prison. Simplement à l'odeur, je reconnais l'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? J'ouvre pleinement les yeux et là, une douleur sans nom, pire que ma migraine, me fait presque hurler. Mes yeux me brûlent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en feu. Mes rétines semblent être percées par mille aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Plusieurs décharges électriques traversent mon cerveau. Une tempête dans la tête. Mon corps se convulsionne dans tous les sens.

Cela dure-t-il une seconde ou bien une heure mais comme par magie tout s'arrête. Plus de douleur, plus de migraine, rien. Le silence, la paix. Je suis serein. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent malgré l'obscurité ambiante, tout est clair comme en plein jour. La pièce dans les moindres détails. La perfusion dans mon bras, les draps blancs. Chaque particule composant les éléments de la pièce.

L'obscurité se fait à nouveau. Ma cage thoracique se comprime douloureusement, écrasée par un corps invisible. Ma respiration se coupe, mes yeux roulent dans leur orbite, ma gorge est en feu. Est-ce par masochisme mais la douleur en est presque agréable.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je sais. Ils sont là ! A leur place. Je souris extatique. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Sans faire cas du sang coulant sur mes joues, je porte une main à mes yeux. Pendant une durée qui me semble beaucoup trop courte, je récupère ce qui fait mon identité, la raison pour laquelle je suis un Uchiha. Mes sharingans. Dans chaque fibre de mon corps, je sens mon chakra. Il déborde, m'enveloppe, m'étouffant presque. Je suis enfin moi, complet. Et avant que je ne puisse réellement saisir ce qui m'arrive, ils disparaissent, je suis de nouveau dans le coma.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis surexcité mais je ne montre rien de mon agitation intérieure. Je dois faire bonne figure, je suis le second fils du chef du clan. Alors même si la position est inconfortable, je garde mes genoux bien pliés et mes fesses sur mes talons. C'est la première fois que j'entre dans la salle secrète du clan. C'est un honneur. Les sept autres enfants présents dans la pièce paraissent aussi angoissés que moi et ont plus de mal à cacher leur sentiment. Je jette une œillade discrète à ma droite. Ma mère installée dans le fond de la salle avec d'autres parents me fait un tendre sourire avant d'être invitée à sortir, les choses sérieuses vont débuter. Trois anciens du clan rentrent et s'installent au centre de la pièce. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. C'est le moment. C'est le jour le plus important de ma vie. Je regarde à gauche et à droite et un garçon au teint cadavérique me fait un sourire timide. Lui plus que moi n'a pas droit à l'erreur, il en va de sa survie. C'est un cousin éloigné dont le prénom m'échappe et je ne peux y réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà un homme plus âgé que les deux autres adultes prend la parole. Je regarde à gauche et à droite. .

« Bonjour à tous. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que vous avez montrez les capacités et la maturité pour obtenir ce qui vous revient de droit en tant que membre du clan, en tant qu'Uchiha. Mais vous seuls pouvez aller chercher ce qui est enfoui en vous. »

Ensuite, il se tait et nous gardons tous le silence, chacun connaît la procédure à exécuter par cœur. Mes mains posées sur mes genoux, je respire un grand coup avant de prendre la grande bassine remplie d'eau devant moi. Je ferme les yeux et y plonge mes mains. C'est glacé. Je tremble et si j'échouais, si je n'y arrivais pas. Je chasse ses pensées sombres loin de moi, je vais réussir. Itachi m'a tout appris. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, il a confiance en moi. Surtout je ne veux pas faire honte à mon père.

Je sens la main d'un des hommes sur mon front, je relève la tête et je suis capturé dans le rouge incandescent de ses sharingans.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis au milieu de nulle part. Il fait noir, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je tremble. Mais je dois avancer, derrière moi des ombres sortent des ténèbres. Surtout ne pas courir quoi que cela m'en coûte. Je me mets en marche droit devant. Plusieurs portes apparaissent tout autour de moi, derrière l'une d'elle se trouve mon salut. J'entends des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements de douleurs des ombres derrière moi, elles avancent tentant de me capturer. Le sol se transforme en mare de sang remontant peu à peu le long de mes petites jambes. Je dois faire vite avant d'être totalement submergé. Des bras invisibles me tirent vers l'arrière. Je ne dois pas reculer. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvre une des portes et étouffe un cri d'angoisse. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Finalement, il n'y a rien derrière la porte. Je regarde autour de moi, il y en a tellement, trop même. Et ces mains qui m'attirent toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux pas sombrer, je dois réussir. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mets à ouvrir chaque porte les unes après les autres affrontant à chaque fois une de mes pires peurs.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvre la totalité de la cour de promenade. Toute la prison semble calme, comme en sommeil. Un flocon vient se coller sur la vitre sale de ma fenêtre. J'observe les flocons tomber en silence. Une petite étincelle crépite de mon doigt et fait fondre le flocon. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. C'est peu et à la fois beaucoup. Pourquoi ai-je un peu de chakra libéré alors qu'il est censé être scellé? Je me pose cette question depuis près d'une semaine, depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'ai remarqué un matin des démangeaisons puis j'ai vu quelques étincelles crépiter, mais rien de plus. Et point important, personne ne semble remarquer ce détail. Dans ma tête, la question a été retournée de toutes les manières possibles mais je n'ai qu'une seule et unique conclusion vue que les raisons qui me plongèrent dans le coma m'échappent, réussir à me rappeler ce que j'ai oublié.

L'impression étrange d'oubli me saisit à chaque fois que je pense à la libération infime de mon chakra. Il me manque quelque chose et la réponse se trouve entre les murs de l'hôpital de Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le ciel sombre se tâche par intermittence de plusieurs éclats flamboyants. Dans tout le quartier Uchiha, les feux d'artifice égayent la douce nuit qui se prolonge. Assis sur la branche d'un arbre, je contemple avec un sourire ébahi le spectacle pyrotechnique clôturant cette journée qui restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je suis vraiment fier de pouvoir me tenir aux côtés de mon frère sans avoir à rougir maintenant. En fin de compte, il a lui aussi revêtu le kimono aux couleurs du clan. Je balance mes jambes dans le vide tout en fixant le ciel qui s'est peu à peu calmé. Le spectacle est fini. Itachi se lève et me tend la main.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer morveux, sinon maman va s'inquiéter.

_Je suis un véritable Uchiha maintenant, je ne crains plus rien.

_Oui mais ça m'étonnerait que maman te laisse traîner tard tout seul... Tu es son petit bébé tu sais.

_Même pas vrai, fais-je en boudant.»

Itachi sourit avant de me tirer par le bras et de sauter jusqu'au sol. Il atterrit avec grâce alors que moi je retombe sur fesses. J'ai mal mais je ne le montre pas et me relève comme si de rien n'était. Puis la main de mon frère me soulève du sol et je me retrouve sur son dos.

« Tu seras mieux comme ça.

_Mais je me suis pas fait mal, je proteste du mieux que je peux alors que mon genou droit me fait souffrir.

_Laisse-moi prendre soin de mon petit frère encore une fois. Tu grandis tellement vite que j'ai peur que demain tu ne m'aies dépassé.

_Je deviendrai un grand shinobi et ferai respecter le nom de notre clan.

_C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition Sa-chan. Mais tu sais ce don qui fait notre particularité, notre identité est une malédiction...

_Mais nii-san...

_Ecoute Sasuke, écoute-moi bien. Tu sais ce don héréditaire que nous avons est né de notre consanguinité, d'une chose que la nature réprouve et pourtant nous l'avons.

_Mais nous sommes forts grâce à ça.

_Nous sommes fort car soit nous le maîtrisons soit il nous tue. C'est une sorte de sélection naturelle pour ne garder que les plus forts et les autres sont détruits par ce don, consumé sans même avoir une possibilité de survivre.

_C'est la loi nii-san...

_La loi n'est pas toujours bonne Sasuke, car même si tu n'avais pas réussi à le maîtriser j'aurais voulu que tu vives, tu restes mon petit frère peu importe que tu possèdes ou non le sharingan.

_Alors...

_Ce que je veux te dire Sa-chan, c'est que ce don est une bénédiction et à la fois une malédiction, quelque chose qui peu à peu causera notre perte, malgré nous.

_Mais on est le clan le plus puissant, on est...

_Oui mais le sharingan est une arme à double tranchant, Sasuke. Il peut rendre fou et avide de pouvoir et te tuer.

_Avide... ça veut dire quoi ?

_Ça veut dire que tu es lourd morpion et que tu devrais arrêter de manger.

_Hey c'est même pas vrai en plus, maman dit que je suis pas gros...

_T'es le petit bébé à sa maman. »

Mon pied tape violemment dans le dos d'Itachi et il émet un petit cri de mécontentement avant de me pincer la jambe. C'est de bonne guerre, le reste du chemin se fait en silence. En arrivant au coin de notre rue, j'ose ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis longtemps.

« Tu penses que père sera fier de moi maintenant I-chan ? Tu crois qu'il me regardera comme il te regarde ? »

Itachi sourit sans me répondre, je voudrai tant entendre des mots rassurants de sa bouche. Alors j'insiste encore.

« Papa m'aime-t-il au moins, nii-san?.

_Toi, aimes-tu père ?

_Oui.

_Alors il t'aime aussi »

Je resserre plus fort mes bras autour de son cou, heureux de savoir que je me trompe sur mon père, heureux d'avoir Itachi comme grand frère. Lui je l'adore, c'est mon idole. Jamais il ne me trompera ni me fera du mal.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Je souffle sur mes mains histoire de les réchauffer un peu. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation du froid brûlant le visage et glaçant le bout des doigts. Est-ce agréable ? Je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de contrôler parfaitement mon chakra, je l'ai toujours utilisé pour atténuer un maximum la sensation de froid, mais faire sans est nouveau pour moi. Alors comme les autres passants, j'ajuste l'écharpe autour de mon cou et sans vraiment savoir où aller, j'accélère le pas malgré tout.

Naruto a tenu sa promesse. Il est un homme de parole tout compte fait.

Les quelques heures demandées pour me balader hors des murs de la prison m'ont été accordées. Maintenant, je me demande juste « sortir dehors mais pour faire quoi ». Ma demande n'était pas l'une de mes plus brillantes idées.

Je sais que plusieurs anbus me surveillent de très près, ce détail est sans importance, je sais que je ne dois pas sortir du village.

La liberté, même si c'est un semblant, n'a pas d'égale. Un vrai bonheur. Cela me confirme dans mes convictions, je dois par tous les moyens sortir de cette prison. Reste plus qu'à savoir comment m'y prendre. Hors de question de purger ma peine dans son intégralité.

Au rythme de mes pas et sans doute de manière semi-consciente, je me retrouve dans les rues de mon enfance. Même si le quartier a changé, que de nouvelles habitations sont construites et les drames du passé effacés, je reconnais chaque recoin comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé.

«Bienvenue à la maison», murmure une voix en moi.

_La__maiso__n_, en y pensant je souris, amer. Je n'ai plus rien de tel depuis bien longtemps. Ici ce n'est plus chez moi, plus chez nous. Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne de ces lieux où j'ai grandi.

Je traîne encore des heures durant, marchant sans vraiment voir autour de moi, ignorant les gens que je croise, le froid pénétrant sous mes couches de vêtements. Lorsque je lève enfin les yeux et prends le temps d'observer l'environnement alentour, un bref frisson parcourt mon corps. Ce n'est pas le froid mais la surprise, l'étonnement. Je suis dans le lieu où reposent tous les miens. Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis le jour où j'ai enterré et pleuré seul tout mon clan.

Juste en face de la tombe de mes parents, mes pieds me lâchent. Sur la pierre gelée et sale, ma main passe et repasse sur les noms inscrits dessus. Je nettoie à genoux avec mon écharpe les tombes des noms oubliés de mon ancienne fierté.

Mon cœur mort depuis si longtemps semble vouloir battre. Pourtant rien ne vient, pas de larme, pas de douleur, juste une solitude intense mais j'y suis si habitué que cela ne me touche plus.

La nuit est tombée lorsqu'enfin je quitte le cimetière, ma besogne terminée.

«Sois heureux Sasuke», souffle faiblement un murmure porté par le vent au moment où mes pieds franchissent les grilles du cimetière. La voix de ma mère. Instinctivement, je me retourne. Le vent chantant dans les branches noires, mais personne.

«Repose en paix, maman», chuchoté-je faiblement. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe brièvement, se confondant avec un parfum disparu depuis longtemps. Cela me replonge dans des souvenirs enfouis. Mon enfance, mes parties de jeux avec mon frère, mes pleurs, mes rires, mes caprices, les repas en famille, le sourire de mon père avant de mourir, ses derniers mots, « Je t'aime, fils ». Les mots d'Itachi « le sharingan est un don mais une malédiction, il finira par nous détruire ».

Itachi avait raison une fois de plus, notre père m'aimait et le sharingan m'a rendu avide.

Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines. Ce sang à l'origine de mon don, le signe de la consanguinité de mon clan, ce mal qui me ronge et me tue à petit feu.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elle portait l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine. C'était normal un bébé qui pleurait, non ? D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré des cris à ce silence, cette absence de bruit. Il dormait c'était normal, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis la veille. Pourtant il était en vie, elle sentait sa respiration sifflante.

Auparavant elle ne s'était jamais attachée aussi fortement à un bébé qu'elle avait aidé à venir au monde mais celui-ci était spécial. En toute logique, elle aurait dû le confier à une nourrice, une personne plus jeune, plus endurante, plus habituée. Mais ce petit bout l'avait touchée dès les premiers jours.

La jeune fille n'était pas revenue pour récupérer son enfant, personne d'autre ne s'était présenté non plus. Elle caressa les mèches blondes du nourrisson, il était si petit, si fragile. C'était la deuxième crise qu'il faisait et malgré son expérience, la vieille dame était désemparée. Trois jours que le petit ne mangeait plus. S'il continuait comme ça il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

L'enfant remua dans ses bras, il se réveillait ! Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrir faiblement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car il retomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Derrière la porte elle entendait les murmures des infirmières. Personne ne viendrait donc s'occuper de son petit ?

Avec douceur, elle le reposa dans son berceau. Il n'était pas très gros pour un bébé de six mois, on lui en donnait trois pas plus. La vieille dame regarda par la fenêtre ses yeux allant au-delà des montagnes, vers la direction de ce pays de ninja. Konoha ! C'était le nom que lui avait dit une personne lorsqu'elle lui avait montré l'espèce de bandeau que la jeune fille avait oublié derrière elle. Au début, elle avait préféré respecter le choix de l'adolescente ne cherchant pas à la retrouver. Toutefois, deux mois plus tard, le bébé eut sa première crise et se retrouva à l'hôpital durant une semaine, la vielle dame commença à s'interroger. Son choix n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux. Sa décision fut prise lorsqu'à peine sorti de l'hôpital, l'enfant y retourna un mois plus tard. Elle envoya un messager à Konoha pour contacter l'Hokage. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle attendait et toujours pas de nouvelles. Il lui fallait le sang de l'un de ses parents, question de vie. Et pour sauver ce petit bout de chou de six mois, malgré son âge avancé, elle remuerait ciel et terre s'il le fallait. L'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Son cœur sembla se débarrasser d'un lourd poids en voyant la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enfin quelqu'un venait pour sauver le petit auquel elle n'avait pas osé donner de prénom. Il n'était pas à elle après tout même si elle l'aimait très fort.

OOOOOOOOOOO

« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne, et peste discrètement. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de discussion aujourd'hui. Pas envie de me prendre la tête, pas envie d'arriver en retard au village, quelqu'un m'attend là-bas. Il est toujours énervant de constater que lorsque l'on est pressé un impondérable se présente à vous.

« Naruto, répète encore une fois mon interlocuteur. J'ai besoin de savoir avant que l'on arrive au village.

_Ne peux-tu pas simplement choisir un moment plus propice ?

_Il n'y a jamais de moment propice avec toi.

_Si, mais là je suis pressé.

_Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

_Sai, cela prend toujours du temps. »

Sai fait un sourire énigmatique avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Dire que c'est moi que l'on traite handicapé des sentiments, mais à côté de toi...

_Je dois y aller, désolé. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je disparais. Je suis insensible, je le sais, mais cela est un simple détail. Posséder un cœur ne sert à rien.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sur le chemin du retour vers la prison, mon cerveau ne cesse de m'envoyer des informations mais il y a comme un maillon manquant entre elles. Perdu dans mes pensées, je bouscule quelqu'un. Je regarde et détaille la personne. C'est un enfant.

« Tu m'as fé mal mosieu. »

Je le reconnais de suite. Le bavard de l'hôpital, accompagné d'un autre enfant blond et d'Hinata.

« Cé grognon, Ryu ! fait-il en me montrant du doigt à l'autre garçon à ses côtés.

_Rognon ? Demande sans comprendre le dit Ryu.

_Oui, y cé pas palé et y boude. »

C'est quoi son nom à lui déjà ? Ryu ? Ryusei ? L'autre c'est son frère ? Pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas, et le bavard semble plus âgé. Ryu ressemble plus à Hinata, d'ailleurs il en possède les yeux. Ceux opaques de tous les membres du clan Hyuuga. Alors que ceux du petit bavard sont d'un noir… intense ?

Une fois de plus son regard me capture. Fasciné, hypnotisé. Puis tout me revient en mémoire. La dernière fois que je les ai croisés, la raison de mon coma, mon chakra, mes sharingans. Mon cœur bat vite, mon sang s'agite dans mes veines. Dans une réaction semi-consciente, je m'approche de lui et tend ma main vers ses yeux. Une poigne forte arrête mon geste.

Naruto ! Furieux, son chakra est palpable. Je me tourne vers lui, son regard me glace sur place. Si j'approche de ce petit, il me tuera et cela sans sommation. L'espace d'un instant, j'en frissonne. Est-ce la peur ou bien l'excitation ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule pourtant la tension ne baisse pas. Kakashi !

« Je m'occupe du reste Naruto, je vais ramener Sasuke. »

Naruto ne me lâche pourtant pas du regard. Que craint-il donc comme cela ? Sans ciller, je soutiens son regard, cherchant la raison de sa fureur. Je m'aperçois que le petit bavard s'est tu depuis l'arrivée de Naruto. Rapidement, je jette un œil sur l'enfant avant de m'attarder plus longuement sur Naruto. En un éclair, il prend l'enfant et disparaît. Que vient-il donc de se passer ?

« Naruto ne supporte pas qu'un étranger s'approche de Ryusei. »

Kakashi semble comme répondre à ma question muette. Pourquoi être hyper protecteur avec ce garçon là et pas l'autre ?

« Le plus jeune s'appelle Ryuuchi mais tout le monde l'appelle Ryu donc on le confond souvent avec Ryusei. C'est le fils d'Hinata. »*

Tout en marchant et lisant son livre Kakashi me parle, je l'écoute en silence. Je sais déjà la suite. Je viens de le comprendre, mais je veux l'entendre d'une tierce personne.

Le regard sombre du petit Ryusei me revient en tête, puis les traits de son visage se superposent sur d'autres, sa maladie me rappelant mon mal. Si Ryusei n'est pas le fils d'Hinata de qui est-il donc ? Comme un boomerang, les souvenirs me reviennent en pleine figure. Mes douleurs, mes larmes de sang, ma souffrance.

Le sharingan est une malédiction, Itachi avait raison. Le mal dont souffre Ryusei je le connais à présent. Je vais mourir, je le sais mais je ne serais pas seul à être emporté. Les autres le savent-ils ?

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

><p><span>Note de FanGirl2.0<span>

*Voilà l'explication du Ryu d'Hinata dans le chapitre précédent! Tu as essayé de nous enduire d'erreur coquine!

_**Non non je t'assure je n'ai pas fait exprès d'induire les lecteurs en erreur dans le précédent chapitre. C'est après coup que je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup pensait que l'enfant était celui de Sasuke et Hinata et je t'assure je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plaît? **_

_**Alors le mystère s'est-il éclairci ? **_

_**Voilà pas grand-chose à dire mais le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant le mois de Mai (désolé mais j'accouche en avril donc peu de chance que j'écrive un chapitre d'ici là).**_

_**Je vais essayer d'ici là pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics de poster le chapitre 8 "les larmes des anges" d'ici la semaine prochaine et je vais tenter de poster mi-avril la suite de "la faute à cupidon" et aussi la première partie d'un Two-shot assez hot. **_

_**Vous voyez je bosse quand même mais pas toujours sur les fics qu'il faut c'est tout. LOL **_

_**D'ici là prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.**_

_**Poutoux fron Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Acceptation

**_Bonne Année 2013 et Meilleurs Vœux !_**

**_Plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'il est difficile de tenir ses résolutions... plus de neuf mois entre deux chapitres postés (j'avoue que je bats des records)._**

**_Pourtant pour ne pas déroger à la règle je vais tout de même prendre de nouvelles résolutions pour 2013 : faire du sport (pour de vrai), publier plus de chapitre de mes fics et terminer cette histoire avant la fin de l'année._**

**_Sinon voilà un chapitre tout chaud, tout neuf corriger par ma super bêta FanGirl (merci pour ses judicieux conseils)._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre ici à celles anonymes mais je promets de le faire au prochain chapitre._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez à me donner votre avis à la fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

**_Chapitre 6 : Acceptation_**

Petit à petit, ma respiration redevient régulière, le feu de nos corps s'estompe progressivement. Un grognement satisfait m'échappe. A bout de force, mon corps retombe sur le matelas. Une main passe dans mes cheveux, suivie par des lèvres mouillées embrassant ma nuque. Tendres, câlines. Je hais cela. Je déteste ces instants juste après le sexe. Ces minutes où il faut se montrer affectueux, reconnaissant. La tendresse n'est pas mon fort, et feindre n'est pas ma spécialité. Une autre main baladeuse migre plus bas vers mon entre-jambe. Un souffle à mon oreille. Une langue chaude sur mon cou.

"On remet ça, tu sembles prêt pour un autre tour. "

D'autres baisers sur mes lèvres, mon visage, les caresses deviennent plus exigeantes sur mon sexe. Naturellement il se réveille à nouveau, pourtant la main me prodiguant ces douces attentions est repoussée. Il n'y aura pas d'autre round. Je me saisis d'un paquet de mouchoirs posé sur la commode et nettoie mon ventre souillé de sperme avant de descendre du lit. Sur le sol de la chambre gît mon sous-vêtement, je le ramasse et l'enfile avant de faire de même avec mon pantalon.

" Tu as vraiment l'un des meilleurs coups de tout Konoha. "

Alangui nu sur le lit, mon partenaire me mate sans vergogne. Je ne réponds pas et continue de m'habiller. Les compliments me laissent indifférent et la flatterie n'a pas de prise sur moi, il le sait. Il se met à parler mais je n'écoute déjà plus. Il rouspète, étonné lorsque que je lui balance ses vêtements en plein visage.

" Habille-toi et pars. "

Il reste penaud alors que je sors de la chambre. Quelques secondes à peine, des bruits de pas rageurs derrière moi. Il m'a rejoint dans le séjour.

"Pourquoi te crois-tu toujours obligé de te conduire en salaud ? " Hurle-t-il encore à poil.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'inspecte la pièce principale. Le séjour est assez propre, rien de compromettant ne traîne. Sur le canapé repose une peluche. _Sa_ _peluche_ ! Cette vision égaie mon visage.

" Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois pourrais-tu me traiter autrement sans m'éjecter de chez toi à peine la baise finie ? "

On a baisé, c'était bien mais à présent basta. Pourquoi devrais-je l'autoriser à rester plus que de raison ? Ai-je fait une promesse ? Non ! Puis j'ai mieux à faire.

" Il est 16 heures" finis-je par dire. "

Mon interlocuteur me regarde étonné, tenant toujours ses vêtements dans ses mains.

"Et alors ? Il se passe quoi à 16 heures ?

_C'est bientôt la sortie des classes."

Il soupire, me regarde encore une fois avant d'hausser les épaules. Bon il semble avoir compris et commence à s'habiller.

" Naruto… Je pense que ton fils est assez grand pour comprendre...enfin, son père ne restera pas éternellement seul …  
>_Sai.<p>

_Je m'en fiche que tu couches avec Hinata ou je ne sais qui d'autre… tu sais je ne suis pas du genre jaloux…

_Et pourquoi le serais-tu ? Il n'y a rien entre nous…

_Il y…

_A part le sexe.

_Merci de me le rappeler, je le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas indéfiniment rester seul...

_Je ne le suis pas.

_Oui, tu as ton fils c'est vrai mais... je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas trahir la mémoire de la mère de ton enfant mais... tu devrais penser à en faire le deuil.

_Faire le deuil ?

_Décide de vivre et passe à autre chose.

_Autre chose ?

_Je ne veux pas la remplacer ou prendre sa place…

_Sai. Je dois y aller, alors il faudrait que tu sortes, s'il te plaît. "

Fin de la discussion. Toujours la même rengaine stérile, lassante. Lui comme Hinata me disent toujours la même chose. Cela en devient fatiguant. Les gens ne devraient parler que de ce qu'ils connaissent vraiment et non pas extrapoler inutilement.

"Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle est morte, tu devrais penser à l'oublier et aller de l'avant, Naruto. "

Je termine de lacer mes chaussures ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Sai. Qu'il ait fini de s'habiller ou pas il doit sortir de chez moi. Une fois à l'extérieur, il peste encore contre mon insensibilité et mon refus de vouloir m'engager. De quoi parle-t-il donc ? Comment pourrais-je remplacer ce qui n'a jamais existé ?

**OoOOoOOoO**

**~~_Flashback_~~  
><strong>

" Il est encore là.

__Je sais_.

_Pourquoi ? Vire-le !

__Si_ _je le fais, je nous condamne. Cet Uchiha est doué_. "

Le silence régnant dans le camp est effrayant. Tant de cadavres encore au sol, et tellement de blessés qui devraient hurler de douleur mais rien. Juste un silence dérangeant. Être victorieux, oui mais à quel prix ? Le goût en est amer. Avec tant de monde autour le sentiment de solitude est plus écrasant que jamais.

" Je vais changer ?

__Oui_.

_Comment ? A quel niveau ?

__Je ne sais pas encore_. "

La nuit parait plus sombre que jamais. Plus morbide. Effrayante. L'impression que le jour ne viendra jamais. La vie semble avoir perdu toute saveur, tout attrait. A quoi bon continuer ?

" Dois-je partir ?

__Cela dépend de toi_.

_De moi ?...hmm…

__Tu es le seul à décider_.

_Combien de temps avant le début de la transformation ?

__Pas beaucoup. Une ou deux semaines, tout au plus_. "

Ma gorge est nouée. Ce n'est pas la tristesse qui m'assaille mais un sentiment d'impuissance, d'injustice, une fois de plus. Je n'ai rien demandé mais il me faut assumer. Malgré moi. De nouveau un secret à garder que je ne pourrais partager. Mon cœur saigne cependant mes yeux restent secs. Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser même sur mon propre sort.

Je crée un clone. Pas la peine de cogiter inutilement, mon départ est pour ce soir. Rester plus longtemps entraînerait des scrupules. Sans adieu, ni au-revoir, juste une lettre disant mon besoin de me ressourcer, seul. Dans un léger bruissement, je disparais.

~~**_Fin Flashback~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

**~~_POV Sasuke~~_  
><strong>

Ruysei. Ryusei. Ce nom tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Ryusei.

Blond tirant sur le roux, le teint opalin. Les yeux noirs...

C'est cela qui m'avait troublé la première fois que je l'ai vu. Son regard pareil au mien, la haine en moins.

L'avais-je reconnu dès le début ? Non, ma haine brouillait mon esprit à ce moment-là. En temps normal, dès le premier indice, j'aurais fait les déductions nécessaires pour arriver à la conclusion la plus évidente. Sans même voir son visage, j'aurais saisi qui il était.

Naruto s'abaissant pour me demander de l'aide, le fait que je sois encore vivant alors que me tuer aurait été simple et plus approprié. Et ce trouble que je ressentais à chaque fois que je croisais le regard de cet enfant. Kami-sama comment ai-je pu passer à côté de tant d'évidences ?

Debout dans ma cellule, regardant la neige tomber abondamment, je souris.

J'ai été con sur ce coup-là, à côté de la plaque sur toute la ligne. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que mon sang possédait de si particulier pour que Naruto se donne la peine de venir me capturer en personne ? Si ce n'est le fait d'être celui d'un Uchiha.

Ryusei est comme moi. C'est un Uchiha ! Ma plus belle œuvre, mon désir le plus fou. Mon rêve enfin exaucé.

Mon fils ! Ma famille.

**_~~Fin POV Sasuke~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

Il est 16 heures et demi et comme tous les parents, j'attends derrière les grilles de l'école.

Me débarrasser de Sai a été plus difficile que d'habitude.

Cela avait été clair entre nous du sexe sans sentiment et rien de plus. Même condition qu'avec les autres. Pas d'exclusivité, pas d'implication, mon cœur n'appartiendra plus jamais à personne.

Dans la cour de l'école, je vois Ryusei se débattre avec sa veste. Une maîtresse tente de lui expliquer comment l'enfiler mais mon fils semble ne rien vouloir comprendre.

Mon fils ! Voilà la seule personne que j'aime. Mais combien de temps a-t-il fallu avant que je ne l'accepte ?

**OoOOoOOoO**

****~~_Flashback_~~  
><strong>**

J'ai mal, je suis au supplice, à bout de souffle. Les mèches de mes cheveux viennent se coller à mon visage. Une main sur mon ventre, je force mon corps à avancer alors qu'il est épuisé. Exténué.

Il doit tenir encore un peu, juste le temps de trouver une improbable cachette, un endroit sûr pour échapper aux anbus à ma poursuite. Ma retraite a duré trop longtemps au goût de la Gondaime qui a envoyé ses hommes à ma recherche.

Adossé à un mur, fatigué, mon corps se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. La ruelle est à l'ombre et j'apprécie avec bonheur la fraîcheur accordée par cet abri sommaire.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester là, jeune fille…"

Mon regard surpris dévisage mon interlocuteur. Jeune fille ! Bien sûr que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. C'est vrai, mon corps s'est transformé peu à peu pour devenir celui d'une fille.

"Au vu de votre état, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir sur un banc plutôt que de rester là par terre."

_Mon état _?!

Durant des mois, j'ai tout nié de ma situation. Le déni. Me mentant à moi-même. J'ai refusé d'accepter ce corps qui m'échappait. Les douleurs et les coups donnés dans mon ventre ne me permettent plus d'ignorer cet intrus qui grandit dans mes entrailles, plus maintenant.

J'eus beau taper sur ce ventre trop gros des jours, des nuits entières pour ôter cette chose en moi mais elle s'accroche.

Des jours à refuser de m'alimenter pour me tuer à petit feu mais je suis toujours là, vivant. Et lui aussi, se nourrissant de mon chakra, réduisant au silence Kyuubi. (1)

Des torrents de larmes versées n'ont rien changé, je vais lui donner la vie.

Je le hais. Je voudrais qu'il meure.

Un autre coup de l'intrus à l'intérieur de mon ventre, je grimace. Une migraine vrille mes tempes. Je ne dois pas rester plus longtemps dans ce village trop petit pour que je puisse m'y cacher. Une main en appui sur le sol pour me lever. Mon corps bouge à peine. Un autre élancement. Malgré ma mâchoire crispée, un gémissement m'échappe.

" Attendez, je vais vous aider, jeune fille…"

Qui est ce vieil homme? Que me veut-il? Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide. Nul besoin de compassion. Je sais me débrouiller, seul.

" Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous, jeune fille…Venez chez moi j'ai une chambre de libre vous pourrez vous reposer un peu..."

Je sens la poigne ferme du vieil homme sur mon bras et me relever avec douceur. D'un geste rageur, je repousse son aide.

" Laissez-moi tranquille ! "

Avec un minimum de fierté, je tente d'ignorer l'onde de douleur qui me traverse et le vertige qui me saisit. Mes forces m'abandonnent, je ne peux mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un liquide chaud glisse entre mes cuisses. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Quelqu'un soulève mon corps. Le vieil homme… encore lui !

J'ai mal. Atrocement mal.

~~**_Fin Flashback~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

Ryusei court devant moi alors que je porte son petit cartable. Rares sont les fois où je peux venir chercher mon fils à la sortie de l'école. Souvent c'est Hinata ou bien Sakura qui le récupèrent pour moi et s'en occupe lorsque je suis en mission. Aujourd'hui est exceptionnel, c'est un bonheur de pouvoir profiter un peu de mon enfant. Comme je suis heureux de pouvoir dire ce mot.

Ryusei est mon fils.

**OoOOoOOoO**

****~~_Flashback_~~  
><strong>  
><strong>

En chaque être humain se cache un monstre. Une créature ignoble et laide. J'ai débusqué le mien cette nuit.

Finalement, je ne suis pas cet homme valeureux et noble que se plaisent à croire mes amis. Non je ne suis qu'une personne pleine de défauts et de secrets honteux. Ni pire ni meilleur qu'un autre.

En quelques pas, j'arrive aux portes du village. Sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, je disparais dans le jour naissant. Sans remords ni regrets. Ni tristesse ni sentiment de culpabilité en abandonnant ici le fruit né d'une haine sans limite. Le résultat d'une expérience d'un cerveau fou. Cet enfant restera dans ce village loin de moi. Qu'il meure ou qu'il vive... cela ne me concerne plus.

~~**_Fin Flashback~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

" Papa, mets pas la mouseu dans les yeux, ça pikeu.

_Il faut bien que je te lave les cheveux Môsieur Ryu.

_Mé mets pas dans les yeux.

_Si tu restes calme ça n'arrivera pas. "

Tandis que je lui shampouine la tête Ryusei continue de râler et en même temps me raconte sa journée d'école. Je pourrais écouter le son de sa voix pendant des heures. Elle est si magnifique, si douce. J'ouvre le robinet et le rince tandis qu'il se tortille dans tous les sens. Enveloppé d'une serviette, il sort de la salle de bain et part en courant dans sa chambre. Je le retrouve parterre en train de jouer avec des petites figurines.

" Tu viens de te laver, ne reste pas allongé parterre.

_Mé ze joue papa.

_Viens d'abord t'habiller et après tu pourras jouer. "

Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester je le lève et le prends dans mes bras. Il est mince et je peux sentir ses petites côtes sous sa serviette. Ryusei est maigre et un peu petit pour son âge. Je caresse ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur le crâne. Je l'aime tellement. J'adore mon fils.

**OoOOoOOoO**

******~~_Flashback_~~****  
><strong>

Je remonte sur moi la seconde couverture. Je tremble, j'ai froid. Je déteste l'obscurité, je hais la nuit car le sommeil me fuit constamment. Je resserre un peu plus les draps sur moi, grelottant. Je suis en sueur, dehors la chaleur est étouffante. Mon corps frissonne, gelé.

Dormir, m'accorder un peu de repos, voilà mon unique désir. Mais nuit après nuit, point de sommeil.

" _Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?_ "

Pas de réponse. A quoi bon en donner une ? Lui sait pourquoi, alors qu'il ne me dérange pas.

" _Y penses-tu encore ?_ "

Ma bouche reste muette. Je suis certes éveillé mais n'ai aucune envie de discuter et surtout pas avec lui.

" _Regrettes-tu ?_ "

Seul le froissement des draps entre mes doigts trouble le silence de la pièce plongée dans le noir. De quoi veut-il encore parler ? Qu'il me fiche la paix bon sang.

Une ombre prend forme devant moi. Pourquoi me harcèle-t-il ? Que désire-t-il entendre de ma bouche qu'il ne sache déjà ?

" _Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_ "

Non je ne sais rien. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle.

" _Tu_ _sais_ _que c'est toi que l'on cherche_... "

Ferme-la ! Tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. Garde ces paroles pour toi. Je me mets en boule et ferme les yeux, peut-être qu'en m'y forçant le sommeil viendra.

" Tu l'as reconnu n'est-ce pas ? Ce bandeau. C'est le tien. Tu voulais que l'on te retrouve sinon pourquoi l'avoir laissé là-bas ? "

Un oubli. Dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de le prendre. Aucun désir enfoui ou ignoré, le bandeau abandonné n'était pas volontaire. Alors laisse-moi, fiche-moi la paix à présent.

" _Sois un homme et assumes tes responsabilités_.

_Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ce gosse, j'a rien demandé moi alors je n'ai rien à assumer. "

Fatigué de cette discussion stérile, ma dernière phrase est dite à haute voix et presque hurlée. Mon corps tout entier tremble. Il me faut m'aérer. Je sors de mon lit et m'habille prestement. Kyuubi me lasse.

" _Fuis autant que tu veux gamin, tôt ou tard tes cauchemars te rattraperont_."

La porte claque sur mon visiteur non désiré. Peu importe ce bandeau et ce que cela peut comporter. Ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi il y a six mois le restera.

~~**_Fin Flashback~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

" La maman de Kyo elle a dit keu ze pouré venir à l'anniversaire…

_Ha bon et c'est quand ?

_Kan y pas lécole, il faut lui amener un cadeau.

_Oui c'est vrai.

_Moi osi ze veu un cadeau, une voiture et un costume de ninza.

_L'on offre un cadeau à celui qui fête son anniversaire et toi ce n'est pas encore maintenant.

_Ben t'as qu'à faire mon anniversaire demain pour me donner un cadeau, d'accord ?! "

Je souris face à l'esprit fourbe de mon enfant. Pendant près de trente minutes, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut avoir qu'un anniversaire par an. Mais Ryusei reste campé sur sa position. Contre la promesse d'un petit cadeau, la victoire revient à mon garçon. Et en prime il accepte finalement de m'aider à mettre la table.

Durant tout le repas, le moulin à paroles me servant de fils raconte sa journée encore et encore (2).

Le dîner terminé, Ryusei court dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses feutres et une feuille pour dessiner. Je débarrasse et commence à faire la vaisselle.

L'appartement est étrangement calme. Ryusei ne revient toujours pas. Mon cœur rate un battement, mes mains perdent toute force et ce que je tenais tombe au sol dans un éclat de porcelaine.

_Ryusei_ !

Je me précipite dans sa chambre. Il est évanoui sur le sol, blanc comme un linge du vomi à côté de son visage. Avec lenteur je le prends, le serrant dans mes bras, son front brûlant reposant contre mon torse.

Une autre crise ! Je ne comprends pas. Il allait si bien et quelques minutes à peine sans aucun signe avant-coureur le voilà presque dans le coma.

De crise en crise son état empire. Avec douceur, je caresse ses cheveux avant de le prendre tout contre moi et de disparaitre en un éclair.

Sans être médecin, je comprends que cette crise est plus grave que les précédentes.

**OoOOoOOoO**

******~~_Flashback_~~******

" Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer les choses. "

A ces mots, mon regard devient plus dur envers mon interlocutrice. Changer ? Mais changer quoi ? Bras croisés, je m'adosse au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que fais-je ici ?

"Je vous ai reconnu de suite, vous êtes son père. Il a vos yeux bleus. "

Peu m'importe qu'il ait mes yeux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je ne vais pas rester un instant de plus ici. Pourquoi Kyuubi m'a-t-il mené jusqu'à ce village?

" C'est un petit costaud, vous savez. Il se bat comme un beau diable malgré son jeune âge…"

Ce que cette vieille femme peut raconter ne m'intéresse pas. Tout comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'elle m'aida à accoucher.

" Il veut vivre, monsieur. Il lutte pour ça, on en peut pas lui refuser ce droit, pas à un bébé. "

Qu'il vive alors s'il le désire tant cela m'indiffère. Son cas ne me regarde pas.

" Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison votre compagne à abandonner votre enfant ici mais avec votre sang cela ira aussi. Il lui faut juste une transfusion, s'il vous plait, me supplie pitoyablement la vieille dame. "

"_Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir gamin._

_Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne ressens rien pour cet enfant.

__Pourtant cela fait presque six mois que tu n'en dors plus. Il est de ton sang, il est une part de toi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton louveteau._

_Non, il est une part de _lui_ et jamais je ne l'accepterai.

__ Ce qu'il nous a fait est impardonnable quand on le recroisera son sang coulera mais pour l'instant cet enfant n'est pas lui... Ne meures-tu pas d'envie de voir à quoi ressemble cet enfant ? As-tu peur de croiser son regard et ne pas plus arriver à le détester comme tu le voudrais ? _

_Je ne l'aime pas!

_Cet enfant n'est pour rien dans ce que tu as subi.

_Il en est la cause ! C'est parce qu'il voulait un enfant qu'il m'a fait ça !

__Non, il t'a fait ça parce que tu as cru pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Il voulait te punir pour ton arrogance, ta naïveté._

_...

__ Son chakra est faible, le ressens-tu ? … il lutte pour ne pas mourir."_

"Juste une transfusion… une seule, sinon il mourra… je vous en supplie…"

La voix implorante de la vieille femme me tire de ma discussion intérieure. Elle s'est rapprochée avec le bébé dans ses bras.

" Regardez-le… regardez-le, vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser une seconde chance. S'il vous plait."

Je ne veux pas malgré tout curieux, je me penche pour voir cet être que j'ai porté en moi pendant neuf mois.

" Comment s'appelle-t-il, demandai-je avec une certaine indifférence.

_Ryusei. C'est le prénom de mon défunt mari, je n'aurais pas dû lui donner un prénom mais sa mère était partie sans me dire comment elle désirait le nommer, alors je me suis perm…

_C'est bon, c'est bien ainsi… Juste une transfusion c'est bien ça ?! "

Le visage ridé et fatigué de la femme s'illumine à mes mots. Joyeuse, elle met l'enfant dans mes bras avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher un médecin.

Mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment tenir correctement ce petit être, que je trouve chétif. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Crispé, je les observe. Finalement, cet enfant ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça.

~~**_Fin Flashback~~_**

**OoOOoOOoO**

**_~~POV Sasuke~~_  
><strong>

Mon mal de tête s'accentue. Ma respiration se coupe. Pris de vertiges, je m'accroupis, les mains nues dans la neige gelée. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Une voix. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Il souffre.

" Uchiha, lève-toi. "

L'ordre hurlé par le gardien me parvient comme un murmure. Les autres prisonniers présents dans la cour de promenade semblent s'évaporer. Le monde autour s'efface. Mon corps tombe sur la neige froide. Je meurs. Le sharingan, il ne peut être scellé plus longtemps. Ouvrir les yeux, ne pas céder à la facilité. Ne pas mourir sans combattre, ne pas abandonner pour ne pas entrainer mon enfant avec moi. Mon fils est trop jeune pour mourir maintenant.

Une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps et dans un soubresaut, j'ouvre les yeux. Un gardien s'est rapproché de moi, voulant me relever.

Mon fils doit être dans un état pire que le mien. Je commence de nouveau à partir et avant de sombrer complètement je murmure au garde à mes côtés.

" C'est le sharingan… dites-le… à Naruto".

Puis le néant me happe.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><span>Note de FanGirl2.0<span>

Je me suis trouvée très lente de ne pas avoir compris avant... tu avais des lectrices qui avaient trouvé?

_**Non, non personne n'avait trouvé ou émis cette hypothèse. Mais tu n'es pas lente c'est que pour une fois j'ai réussi à faire un peu de suspense.**_

j'ai le même à la maison :-)

_**C'est adorable les gosses… si si surtout lorsque ça dort ! Lol !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait comme cadeau pour les fêtes (qui sont passé, OK, mais cela fait tout de même plaisir).**_

_**Alors dans ce chapitre c'est le dernier flashback qu'il y aura car il ne reste (logiquement) plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin. Et je suis certaine que la fin en surprendra plus d'un !**_

_**Sinon j'aime assez les POV de Naruto car cela apporte souvent des réponses et des éclaircissements à certaines interrogations**_

_**J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre certaines personnes qui avaient un peu perdu le fil de l'histoire avec le précédent chapitre ont réussis à recoller à l'histoire.**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'avancer par rapport à un date éventuel pour le prochain chapitre mais j'espère que cela sera moins loin que pour celui-ci. **_

_**Sur ceux prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez, et encore une Très Bonne Année et Meilleurs Vœux pour 2013**_

_**Peace From Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa en mode bonne résolution.**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Liberté

_**Hola !**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'étendre en palabre inutile, mais je tiens comme toujours à remercier ma bêta pour son super boulot et sa bonne humeur et sa positive attitude (non non ce n'est pas Lorie). Merci FanGirl.**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui parait plus vite que les précédent (pour l'instant je tiens mes bonnes bonne résolutions) et j'espère tenir ce rythme de parution un chapitre par mois.**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et pensez à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes**_

_**Nawaki**_ : Non je n'abandonne rien mais je suis juste une vraie tortue doublée d'une feignasse donc mes chapitres sont un peu long à sortir.

_**Yezel**_ : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'ai complètement oublié et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte, sorry. Oui la fin du chapitre précédent était un peu sombre, espérons que celui-ci le soit moins.

_**Clara Louise**_ : Puisque tu aimes ce que j'écris voilà la suite !

_**himechu95670**_ : Je t'assure que ce petit côté flou n'était pas volontaire mais du coup tu as dû comprendre que la jeune fille et Naruto n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Pour la fin heureuse il faut être patient et croiser les doigts en espérant qu'il y en ait une, hihihi.

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

_**Chapitre 7 : Liberté**_

Si la mort est une libération, personne ne devrait en être effrayé. Je suis seul pour y faire face. Sans peur, sans angoisse. Sans vraiment la chercher, cela fait des années que je l'attends. Nuit comme jour, je guette sa venue.

Nul ne sait ni quand ni comment sa vie prendra fin. Moi je sais comment la mort m'emportera.

Elle est arrivée me happant un matin glacial de janvier. Comme tout un chacun, je pensais disposer de plus de temps mais la réalité est là… je n'ai plus le temps...

Dois-je expier mes pêchers par la douleur physique? Je peux sentir chaque goulée d'air que j'aspire, suivre son chemin dans mon corps jusque dans mes poumons. L'impression d'avoir des charbons ardents à la place des yeux me fait hurler de douleur. Mais de ma gorge sèche aucun son ne sort. Ma chair semble en feu.

Est-ce donc là mon purgatoire ? Brûler à jamais, éternellement ? Tout compte fait, je ne connaissais rien de l'enfer !

_Pauvre petit con qui crève seul_.

Il n'y a rien, tout est vide, à la fois glacial et brulant. Seul. Comme toujours. J'ai peur.

_Sasuke_.

Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ce néant ? Pourtant je ne ressens aucune autre présence.

_Lève-toi_, _Sa-chan._

Cette voix ? C'est impossible, c'est lui !

« Itachi ? Où es-tu ? Aide-moi, j'ai mal nii-san. »

Lentement, une ombre prend forme devant moi, il m'est difficile de la distinguer correctement mais je sais que c'est celle de mon frère. Derrière lui, un halo de lumière m'aveugle tandis que péniblement je tente de me relever.

_Ne reste pas ici petit frère_.

Non qu'il ne me rejette pas. Hors de question de repartir là où il n'est pas. Je tente de secouer ma tête en signe de refus.

« Non laisse-moi rester. »

La lumière derrière Itachi est apaisante, je le sais, elle m'appelle. Elle est si douce, envoutante. Invitant au repos.

Oui me reposer enfin. Je suis exténué de lutter, de me battre encore et encore pour pas grand-chose.

_Tu ne peux pas abandonner Sa-chan_.

Non Itachi n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. J'ai combattu, lutter tellement longtemps sans relâche, alors qu'il m'accorde ce repos auquel j'ai droit.

« Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, je n'ai plus l'envie, je suis fatigué, grand frère. »

Je suis enfin debout. Les jambes flageolantes, je m'avance vers la source lumineuse. Vers Itachi. Vers ma famille qui m'attend. Je vais enfin être à ma place, pour une fois.

_Ta place n'est pas ici Sa-chan_.

Où serait-elle si ce n'est auprès de ma famille, au sein de mon clan. Ne suis-je pas un membre à part entière ?

«Ma place est avec vous. Laisse-moi vous rejoindre grand frère, je ne veux plus être seul. »

La main tendue, je peux presque toucher le halo... juste quelques centimètres et je serais enfin parmi les miens.

_Tu n'es pas seul Sasuke_.

Si je les rejoins je serais entouré, aimé. Cette solitude qui est mienne m'épuise. Je n'ai ni ami ni famille hors de ce néant. Personne qui me pleure, personne qui me regrette.

« Il n'y a personne qui compte là-bas, nii-san. »

Un de mes doigt passe déjà de l'autre côté, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire de même avec le reste de mon corps...

_Quelqu'un compte sur toi, tu n'as pas le droit de le sacrifier Sasuke. _

Mais une fois qu'il sera sauf qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Mes cauchemars me hanteront à nouveau et cette solitude m'enveloppera de son voile sombre.

« Je veux rentrer avec toi à la maison grand frère, revoir maman et papa.»

Des larmes inondent mes joues. La lumière s'éloigne, lentement. Derrière moi, il fait froid. Les ombres hostiles réapparaissent.

_Ton heure n'est pas encore venue Sa-chan_.

Non il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il pas ?

«Itachiii ne me laisse pas. Pitié, emmène-moi, ne pars pas sans moi… Itachiii… Nii-saaann.»

Je crie, sanglote comme un gamin faisant un caprice.

_Réveilles-toi Sa-chan, tu dois le sauver, il est ta famille à présent._

J'aimerais répliquer, dire que je me fous de tout mais Itachi à raison. Je voudrais tant le suivre mais je vais lui obéir une fois encore.

_On se reverra petit frère mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

J'aimerais le serrer tout contre moi pour lui dire adieu mais je ne peux pas. La silhouette floue de mon frère commence à disparaitre peu à peu.

« Ita-chan, tu me manques affreusement tu sais... vous me manquez tous... tellement, tellement… »

Les ombres lugubres posent leurs mains griffues sur moi, m'entraînant dans les confins des ténèbres.

_Je t'aime Sa-chan, papa et maman t'embrassent. Maintenant ouvre les yeux, Sasuke_ !

Une puissante décharge électrique parcourt tout mon corps. Pris de soubresauts, je m'arc-boute à l'extrême faisant craquer mes os. La bouche grande ouverte, le souffle court, les mains crispées violemment sur les rebords d'un lit, je me réveille paniqué comme émergeant d'un mauvais rêve. C'est un halètement sinistre qui s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Je suis revenu, certes, mais le mal qui me ronge est toujours là. A chaque inspiration, ma cage thoracique se comprime atrocement. Le temps joue contre moi, je n'en dispose pas de beaucoup.

« Quand te décideras-tu enfin à mourir pour de bon ? »

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est plongée dans une semi obscurité mais c'est sans difficulté que j'identifie la personne à qui appartient la voix. D'entrée de jeu, il débute les hostilités. Ne le décevons pas malgré le mal qui vrille l'ensemble de mon corps. J'ai moi aussi des réclamations à faire.

« Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? »

En réponse à ma question, un puissant chakra se répand. Ne lui en déplaise la discussion fâcheuse débute à peine.

« Jamais.»

A cette affirmation, il s'approche de moi à pas rapides.

« Tôt ou tard, je l'aurais découvert. »

Prenant appui sur mes avant-bras, je me relève et m'assieds correctement, mon dos allant se caler sur les coussins. Sa colère va crescendo.

« Tu aurais dû mourir avant même de croiser son regard mais le monde est vraiment mal fichu.

_C'est mon fils !»

Apparemment, ces mots sont ceux de trop de l'avis de Naruto. En un battement de cils, il est au-dessus de moi, un kunai sous ma gorge.

« Répète encore une fois qu'il est ton fils et je te saigne comme un porc. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il presse un peu plus son arme sur la peau fine de mon cou.

« Mon sang coule dans ses veines, c'est un Uchiha, c'est pour cela que tu as bes... »

Le tranchant de l'arme goûte à ma chair, un filet de sang glisse sur mon vêtement.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles dès à présent. »

La lame entaille encore plus profondément ma peau. Il ne bluffe pas mais ce n'est pas un simple kunai qui m'effrayera.

« Si tu pouvais me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

Mon regard soutient le sien dans lequel brule une haine féroce en mon encontre.

« Cet enfant est lié à moi, c'est à cause de ça que tu es ici. »

Sa main presse toujours son kunai contre ma gorge, la lame s'enfonçant dans mon épiderme. Approfondissant encore la blessure. La respiration de Naruto est hachée. La mienne est régulière, en apparence calme.

Dans un mouvement souple, il libère mon corps et descend du lit.

« Ryusei est mon fils, à moi seul. Le lien avec toi n'est que parasite. »

Naruto range son arme dans une des poches de sa veste de jûnin et part s'adosser à la porte. Je passe une main sur ma gorge, elle est visqueuse de sang.

« Ce lien parasite lui a donné la vie. Alors dis ce que tu veux, ce gosse est ma famille. »

Un coup de poing puissant sur ma joue droite me fait voir mille étoiles. Mon crâne semble exploser sous la violence de l'impact. Mon corps douloureux que j'avais presque oubliée se rappelle à moi. Naruto a toujours frappé très fort, je ne m'en souvenais plus mais maintenant c'est chose faite.

« Ce gosse est le mien. »

Mes mots son criés, crachés à son visage, furieux.

Deux autres coups encore plus forts que le précédent s'abattent sur moi me coupant le sifflet. Au moment où je recouvre mes esprits, Naruto est de nouveau sur moi son chakra débordant largement de sa personne. Sa main gauche serrant ma trachée. Mon regard se pose sur lui brûlant d'une détermination neuve.

« Je vois que tu frappes toujours comme une fillette, Naruto. »

Le faire sortir de ses gonds a toujours été un jeu facile lorsque nous étions enfant, aujourd'hui encore cela n'a pas changé. Il se laisse gagner par sa haine et sa main se met à comprimer ma gorge. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de me tuer de sang-froid. Mon visage devient rouge, l'air vient à me manquer. Dans un ultime effort, je lève ma main et tente de défaire son étreinte. Peut-être est-ce par un éclair de lucidité mais Naruto relâche ses mains libérant ma gorge devenue douloureuse.

Peut-être devrais-je cesser mes provocations si je ne désire pas mourir… trop tôt.

Faire mumuse avec lui est toujours aussi drôle mais j'ai plus urgent à faire. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, même me trancher la gorge mais tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tu ne me tueras pas, tu as besoin de moi _vivant_ et c'est pour cela que tu es ici Naruto. »

Il me lance un regard haineux, dégoûté comme si ma présence lui donnait envie de vomir. En un claquement de doigt, il est à sa place adossé à la porte d'entrée de ma chambre d'hôpital, bras croisés.

« Avant de tomber dans le coma tu as dit quelque chose à un de tes geôliers. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sa voix est froide distante mais pourtant une légère pointe d'anxiété perce.

A quoi bon lui donner une réponse lorsque je sais où se trouve sa vraie question.

« Comment va Ryusei ? Demandai-je.

_ Je t'ai d'abord posé une question, alors réponds ! Aboie Naruto »

D'une main je masse mon cou rougis en profitant pour observer mon visiteur.

Il semble nerveux, perdant tout contrôle de lui-même se laissant envahir par ses émotions. Cela signifie que l'état du petit est préoccupant, ce qui veut dire que Naruto est en position de faiblesse.

C'est le moment de tout tenter. C'est quitte ou double. Je vais être un salaud et devoir vivre avec. Rien de nouveau en somme.

« Il est agonisant n'est-ce pas ? »

A ma question, il pâlit. Il quitte sa place et avance à pas mesurés vers moi.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

La question de Naruto me conforte un peu plus dans ma décision. C'est ma chance, à moi de la saisir.

« Si je te donne la réponse qu'ai-je en retour ? »

Il y a un long silence dans la chambre. Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion sur moi, je tire avantage de toutes les situations. J'ai une carte «_chance_» dans mon jeu.

« Ta... c'est... »

Naruto est désappointé, incrédule, en perdant ses mots. A-t-il oublié que je suis un être cruel, sans moral et sans cœur ?

« T'es sérieux ? »

Sa voix est chevrotante. Il est hésitant, incertain, attendant ma réponse, qui ne tarde pas.

« On ne peut plus sérieux Naruto. »

Sa rage explose et il se met à hurler.

« Putain c'est ton fils... ton propre enfant…tu... Tu le comprends ça ? Et tu veux quelque chose en échange de ta réponse ? ! Mais t'es dingue. »

Un rictus mauvais étire mes lèvres à la fin de sa tirade. Si je suis dingue ? C'est peu de le dire.

« Non rectification, _c'est __ton fils_, Naruto. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto serre les poings, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu... tu... t'es un malade... je devrais juste te laisser crever comme un chien. »

Sans mot, j'observe son débat intérieur. Tout ce qu'il dit n'est que parole en l'air. J'enfonce un peu plus le couteau.

« Que penses-tu qu'il lui arrivera si je mourrai ? »

Il pose sur moi un regard plein de mépris mais ne relève pas mon défi. Ses pas résonnent dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Par intermittence, il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, son manège m'agace. Je décide d'interrompre sa réflexion.

« Ne me demandes-tu pas ce que je désire en échange de sa vie ? » Naruto s'arrête net.

« Sa vie ? » L'effroi sur son visage en est presque délectable.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas compris que ses jours étaient comptés ?

« Ryu... il va mourir ? » Mon sourire le pétrifie sur place.

« Demande-moi ce que je veux en échange de sa vie. » Dis-je avec cynisme. Ce que je lui demande lui coûte cela se voit.

« Que... que désires-tu pour sauver sa vie ? ».

Je pourrais jubiler mais non ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai gagné mais avec un goût amer en bouche. Naruto ne laissera jamais mourir notr…_son_ _fils_.

« Je veux que les sceaux soient retirés de mon corps. Je veux retrouver l'usage de mon chakra. Et je veux retrouver ma liberté. »

Je me tais attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Elle ne tarde pas. Épaules basses, dos voûté, il tire sur une chaise se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et s'y laisse tomber, abattu.

« Est-ce tout ? … Ta liberté contre la vie de Ryusei ? » Son timbre est laconique, larmoyant, vaincu.

« Non je veux encore autre chose…

_Quoi d'autre ? Que peux-tu vouloir de plus que ta liberté ?

_Le droit de le voir, la possibilité de le connaître. »

Naruto s'attendait à bien des choses mais semble-t-il pas à ça. Sa tête se relève brusquement. Son découragement précédent est remplacé par une colère sourde.

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'accorderai ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec lui. »

Il hurle furieux. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi emporté, hors de lui. Pourtant ses cris ne me feront pas changer d'avis. A quoi bon être libre et le sauver si je ne peux pas le voir ?

« Je suis son père.

_Non tu es le salaud qui m'a violé, il n'a pas besoin d'un être aussi abject que toi dans sa vie… Tu n'as même pas été fichu de le reconnaître la première fois où tu l'as rencontré. Tu n'as exprimé que du mépris à son égard… »

La voix de Naruto est pleine de haine. Je lui ai fait du mal, certes. Qu'il ne s'attende pas à des excuses de ma part car il n'y en aura pas.

« Je veux le voir ou sinon je le laisse mourir ! »

A ces mots, Naruto se fige. Je n'ai pas de temps pour les discussions stériles. L'heure tourne. Oui s'il faut que je me conduise comme un monstre pour obtenir gain de cause alors je le ferais. Mon chantage le laisse pantois.

« A toi de décider de la valeur de sa vie ? » Ma voix est cassante, dénuée d'émotion. Je veux pouvoir rendre visite à mo…_son_ fils.

« La vie de Ryusei est inestimable… comment pourrais-je la quantifier ? »

Ses mots sont des murmures à peine audibles. Naruto s'est rassis sur la chaise. La tête dans ses mains, continuant toujours à parler à voix basse, plaintive.

« Il est tombé dans le coma en même temps que toi... je ne comprends pas. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est comme ça. Il a été transfusé mais rien n'y fait, son mal semble avoir muté, ton sang ne suffit plus... Même Tsunade-sama ne sait plus quoi faire... Pourtant toi tu t'es réveillé seul... alors dis-moi comment tu pourrais réussir là où les médecins échouent ? J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde, je déplacerais des montagnes pour lui… je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive, je donnerai ma vie s'il le fallait… mais le partager avec toi…c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

_Je ne te demande pas un droit de garde mais juste la possibilité de le voir une fois par mois, rien de plus. Puis qui te dit que je voudrai jouer au papa avec lui ? Il se peut aussi que je passe des mois sans venir le voir. Je ne compte pas te voler ton gamin.

_Alors il ne doit jamais savoir qui tu es, exige Naruto. Jamais… »

Il rend les armes, j'ai gagné. Il continue de parler, je l'écoute en silence ne l'interrompant à aucun moment.

« Si vraiment tu pouvais le sauver pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?... pourquoi l'avoir laissé souffrir encore et encore... se débattre avec cette maladie qui n'a pas de nom ? Pourquoi devrais-je te croire maintenant, qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que tu dis vrai ?... Si je dois t'accorder ce que tu demandes, jure-moi sur ton nom, ton honneur, sur ce que tu as de plus cher en ce monde qu'il vivra, que tu le guériras Sasuke. Jure-le-moi, je t'en prie.

_Accèdes-tu à mes demandes ? »

D'un faible mouvement de tête, Naruto opine un oui.

« Je m'arrangerai pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux, alors sauve-le… s'il te plaît.

_Donne-moi ce que je veux, aujourd'hui.»

Il lève vers moi ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Mon ultimatum le choque, je lui semble encore plus ignoble. Le mal en moi me consume de plus en plus rapidement. Le temps joue en ma défaveur mais ça Naruto n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Mon regard reste aussi dur et froid que de l'acier.

Las, il se lève comprenant que mon offre est à prendre ou à laisser. Pas de compromis possible.

« Je vais voir Gondaime-sama. »

Sans bruit Naruto disparaît. Ma tête retombe sur les coussins la douleur devenant de plus en plus lancinante. Même si je n'ai pas d'affection particulière pour lui, me servir ainsi de mon fils me fait honte.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Mes pas s'enfoncent dans l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant la rue mais le froid ne m'atteint plus. Même après deux années de privation, je contrôle toujours aussi bien mon flux de chakra. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais laissé éclater ma joie. Bien au-delà du fait de quitter ma prison, ressentir de nouveau mon chakra me fait sentir enfin complet. L'impression d'être un homme nouveau. De nouveau maitre de mon don héréditaire qui me tuait à petit feu. Je ne sais pas comment Naruto s'est débrouillé pour réussir à faire infléchir la Cinquième mais il a tenu parole. A moi de tenir la mienne maintenant.

Récupérer mes pouvoirs a été très douloureux. Après l'enlèvement des sceaux, mon état de faiblesse m'a forcé à l'immobilité durant deux jours. Par contre, le temps lui continuait à filer, trop vite.

Ce matin nous avons eu une vive discussion avec Naruto concernant Ryusei. Le petit s'accroche mais son état empire de jour en jour. Je voulais que Naruto réalise que tous les appareils auxquels Ryusei est branché ne lui sauveront pas la vie. Naruto avait rugi de colère, protesté vivement lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il fallait les débrancher. Toutefois, il s'était laissé convaincre, devant l'absence d'amélioration des dernières semaines. Finalement, Naruto avait décidé de ramener son fils chez lui.

J'arrive à l'adresse que Naruto m'avait indiquée. A peine ai-je frappé un coup sur la porte qu'il m'ouvre déjà. Il m'attendait. Naruto me laisse pénétrer chez lui et me guide directement dans la chambre de Ryusei.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demande-t-il alors qu'il va s'assoir au chevet du gosse et caresse ses cheveux blond-roux.

_Le sauver, c'est bien les termes de notre contrat non !? »

Mon sarcasme ne le touche pas, son regard rivé sur le corps étendu du garçon.

« Il faut que tu sortes, dis-je mon regard posé sur le corps chétif du petit endormi.

_Hors de question. Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec lui sans que tu me dises ce que tu comptes lui faire. »

Un soupir d'énervement m'échappe, je n'aime pas me perdre en explication mais Naruto à cet instant ressemble à une lionne veillant sur son petit.

« Déjà, je vais le réveiller…

_Tu… c'est… mais comment ?

_Comme cela. »

Joignant les actes à la parole, dans ma main se concentre un flux de chakra. Avec le plus de douceur possible, chose qui n'est pas facile pour moi, la paume de ma main se pose sur le front de Ryusei, le chakra passant de mon corps au sien.

Un petit gémissement est suivi par des paupières lourdes qui se relèvent.

« Ryu ! Mon cœur ! »

Naruto oscille entre joie et larme tout en serrant fortement son fils contre sa poitrine.

« Mon bébé tu es réveillé… Kami-sama, j'ai tellement eu peur, tellement…

_Papa, murmure l'enfant. »

Naruto caresse le visage de son fils tout en le parsemant de baisers fiévreux. Ces retrouvailles sont certes émouvantes mais il reste encore du pain sur la planche.

« Comment as-tu fait Sasuke?… oh Kami-sama merci.

_Il n'est pas guéri. »

Mes mots coupent net l'effusion de joie de Naruto tenant dans ses bras le petit toujours hagard.

« Alors tu as menti ? »

Mon ex-coéquipier s'énerve une fois ses esprits recouvrés.

« Non je n'ai pas menti mais pour le sauver il me fallait d'abord le réveiller.

_Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

_Grâce au lien parasite. »

Il fait la grimace face à mon sarcasme qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Oui c'est bien parce qu'il y a un lien particulier entre nous que j'ai pu si facilement tirer le petit de son sommeil.

« Penses-tu vraiment que c'est mon chakra seul qui m'a permis de réussir cette technique utilisée sur toi il y a cinq ans ?

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Tu comprendras avec le temps… maintenant sors, dis-je d'un ton sec, impératif. »

Naruto embrasse encore son gosse lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la sortie.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cet appartement, me lance-t-il avant de refermer la porte de la chambre sur nous. »

Ryusei me dévisage, effrayé. Pour la première fois je prends le temps de le regarder, vraiment. De le détailler. Il y a tant de chose qui trahisse qui il est. J'ai vraiment été aveugle.

Sans geste brusque je me rapproche de lui et tente de parler d'une voix basse et rassurante.

« Bonjour Ryusei, tu te souviens de moi ? » Il opine d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit mon prénom la dernière fois, je m'appelle Sasuke. » Il me dévisage toujours sans répondre.

« Ton papa m'a dit que tu es très malade, c'est ça ?

_..., hochement de tête positif.

_Je peux t'aider et te guérir, mais pour cela il faut que tu écoutes bien ce que je te dis et que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. D'accord.

_..., nouveau mouvement de tête.

_Bien, Ryusei regarde-moi. »

A peine ai-je fini de parler que mes sharingans capturent les yeux du petit. Maintenant il va me falloir trouver le moyen de réveiller ses sharingans. Durant plus de deux heures, je fouille son subconscient. Finalement, un sourire éclaire mon visage. Naruto peut dire ce qu'il veut, cet enfant est bien mon fils, un véritable Uchiha.

Lorsque je sors de la chambre du petit, il dort paisiblement sur son lit. Son père se précipite vers moi venant s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son fils.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? demande Naruto inquiet.

_Il dort…

_Et ?

_Il va bien, il ne sera plus malade.

_Est-ce vraiment la vérité ?

_Appelle tes médicnins et constatez par vous-même. Moi je dois y aller. Rester une minute de plus dans ce village est au-dessus de mes forces. » **

La voix de Naruto m'arrête alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu pu le sauver ? » Un air narquois sur le visage je me retourne.

« J'ai juste activé le lien parasite. » Vexé Naruto se tait. Bon il est temps d'aller vérifier que l'herbe est vraiment plus verte ailleurs qu'à Konoha.

« Ah au fait, à dans un mois. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je disparais laissant sans doute Naruto pantois et amer. J'ai tenu ma part du marché, à lui de respecter la partie la plus difficile de la sienne.

_**A suivre**__…_

* * *

><p><span>Note de FanGirl2.0<span>

**Sasuke ne veut pas que Naruto sache que le problème est lié au sharingan de son fils ?

_**C'est un secret mais tu auras très bientôt la réponse**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>_

_**Une p'tite review s'il vous plait pour me faire oublier ce temps gris et pluvieux.**_

_**Alors si tout se passe bien (et je croise les doigts pour cela) il reste encore 4 chapitres pour terminer cette histoire, et le prochain chapitre devrait être prévu pour le mois de mars (le 9 pour être plus précis en cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à moi… comme je suis narcissique, hihihihi).**_

_**Et si vous êtes bien sage il y aura aussi d'autres cadeaux (comme je suis généreuse avec moi-même, c'est indécent, Lol) du genre un nouveau chapitre de « la faute à Cupidon » pour ceux qui suivent et d'autres surprises encore !**_

_**Voilà à très bientôt, prenez soin de vous et des gens que vous aimez.**_

_**Poutoux Blagnacais.**_

_**Mimosa **_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Visite

_**Holà !**_

_**Je sais que l'attente entre chaque chapitre de mes histoires est de plus en plus longue. Normalement je devrais m'en excuser mais je ne vais pas le faire. Parce que l'envie d'écrire n'est plus là, mon auto critique est horrible. Donc comment poster si moi-même je trouve mes écris mauvais ? Mais pour autant je n'abandonne pas mes fics et je les finirais toutes mais il faut me laisser le temps l'aller à mon rythme.**_

_**Je remercie ma bêta FanGirl qui me soutient toujours et qui est assez courageuse pour me relire et me corriger (pauvre fille tu ne mérites pas ça, lol).**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire car sans cela je crois que j'aurais baissé les bras depuis longtemps. Un merci particulier à Sasa85 qui est venu directement aux nouvelles via MP, ce qui m'a donné un coup de pieds aux popotins pour enfin poster la suite.**_

_**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre tout chaud, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILLE<strong>

_**Chapitre 8 : Visite **_

La pièce est petite. Spartiate, faiblement éclairée. Un futon et une armoire. Un confort sommaire. Suffisant.

Ma main glisse, dessinant de petites arabesques invisibles sur la peau douce. Appréciant les courbes féminines. Mes lèvres prennent ses sein et les suce avec envie. La bouche entrouverte Aiko halète et pose ses mains sur mes cheveux, les caressant. Le geste est impatient, quémandant plus.

Je relève la tête me libérant de son étreinte. Du genou j'écarte ses cuisses me plaçant entre elles. Je les caresse la faisant gémir.

Deux ans sans toucher le corps d'une femme mais certaines choses ne s'oublient pas.

Mes yeux dans les siens, je m'enfonce centimètre par centimètre dans son étroitesse. Une fois entièrement en elle, j'attends. Appréciant la sensation de ce fourreau chaud. Le souffle d'Aiko est court. Du regard elle me supplie de bouger. D'un léger sourire je m'exécute. Le premier coup de rein est exquis, me faisant planer. Sans le savoir cela m'avait manqué. Le rythme est d'abord lent, entrant et sortant sans précipitation, désirant prendre mon temps. La poitrine d'Aiko rebondi en cadence. Mes yeux fixent ses superbes seins. Ronds, ni trop gros ni trop petits. Juste de la bonne taille, parfaits dans mes mains. Aiko est belle, désirable. C'est la première fois que je le remarque.

Avant mon incarcération à Konoha je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'observer réellement son corps. Nous couchions ensemble mais je ne la regardais pas vraiment. C'était du sexe pour du sexe. Que ce fut elle ou une autre cela n'avait pas d'importance tant que je pouvais décompresser. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un corps d'une femme qu'un autre.

A présent cela est différent. Le sexe est important, certes. Baiser est vital, c'est vrai. Mais regarder vraiment sa partenaire et lui rendre aussi le plaisir est important. Les caresses ne sont pas des futilités.

Mes mains sur ses hanches, j'accélère la cadence et la pénètre plus profondément. Sa chaleur est agréable, et je coulisse en elle à grands coups de rein. Les gémissements d'Aiko redoublent d'intensité. La caresse de son sexe sur le mien est exaltante. Je lui offre d'abord son plaisir avant le mien. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, son corps est parcouru de tremblement sans équivoque. Dans un cri silencieux elle jouit.

Je saisis sa taille et commence un pilonnage en règle. Les coups sont puissants, ne me retenant pas, brutal. C'est comme cela que j'aime le sexe, intense et sauvage. Aiko resserre ses jambes dans mon dos. Le plaisir monte de nouveau en elle. Ma libération ne va pas tarder non plus. Je ressors complètement de son corps et la mets sur le ventre d'un mouvement agile. Me rengainant à nouveau en elle, mon martèlement reprend sans pitié. Elle ne lutte pas lorsque je la relève et me sert de son corps pour arriver à ma jouissance.

Je retombe sur le matelas à ses côtés, elle vient se lover dans mes bras. Même si je n'en suis pas friand, je vais apprendre à lui accorder ses caresses post coït. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Après la libération je ne savais où aller en quittant Konoha. J'étais un arbre privé de racines. Pendant plusieurs jours je voyageai sans but, errant d'un lieu à un autre. Juste satisfait d'être libre et de pouvoir contempler le ciel sans contrainte.

Mon unique but étant de m'éloigner le plus possible de Konoha lorsque mes pas me ramenèrent au dernier endroit où je demeurai avant ma capture.

L'aurore naissait derrière les montagnes, les rayons traversaient timidement les feuillages touffus des arbres. Au creux d'un vallon se trouvait l'auberge. Je n'ai pas souvenir des lieux ou des endroits où je passe mais celui-ci je le reconnus de suite. A cause d'elle. Elle n'était pas partit comme je le lui avais recommandé tant de fois. Non.

Elle était là, dans le matin naissant. Debout devant les portes de l'établissement, en kimono bleu, un châle en laine sur ses épaules. Aiko était là. Elle attendait. Elle m'attendait.

Durant deux ans, elle se leva tous les matins avant l'aurore, se postait à l'entrée de l'auberge et espérait mon retour. Sans certitude, sans espoir mais toujours présente au poste.

Pourquoi ?

Les raisons de son attachement envers moi me sont obscures encore aujourd'hui. Se nourrit-elle de faux espoirs ? Qu'espère-t-elle ? Tôt ou tard je lui ferai du mal, je suis comme ça c'est dans ma nature. Je ne suis pas un homme bon, ne le serai jamais.

Deux années passées en prison n'ont pas fait de moi un être meilleur. Non loin de là. Je suis plus manipulateur, plus égoïste qu'avant. Ce n'est plus ma haine mon moteur mais un désir plus sombre encore. Je ne serai jamais intègre ou honnête. Je ne suis pas de ces hommes dont on fait de bons maris. Je suis mauvais, foncièrement, viscéralement. Puis j'ai trop d'ennemis pour pouvoir ranger mon épée et vivre en paix. Et est-ce que je le désire vraiment ? Semer la mort et la souffrance, voilà mes seules qualités.

Pour tout homme sensé Aiko serait la compagne idéale. Pas pour moi. J'ai vingt et un ans et nul envie d'être enchaîné. Même pas à la douce, tendre, compréhensive, et parfaite Aiko. Elle m'a accueilli les bras ouverts sans me poser de question, juste avec un sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

Des rayons de soleil commencent à filtrer par la petite fenêtre, au dehors les oiseaux chantent. Depuis quelques semaines les températures sont en hausse. La neige commence à fondre et le froid est moins rude. Bientôt l'hiver fera place au printemps.

Aiko se lève sans bruit me croyant encore endormi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne dors que d'un œil toujours aux aguets malgré les années. Je me retourne sur le côté et l'observe s'habiller. Ses mains tremblent un instant lorsqu'elle sent mon regard posé sur elle. Ses gestes sont lents, emplis de douceur. Elle couvre son corps d'un kimono beige et attache ses cheveux en un chignon négligé d'où tombent des mèches caressant sa nuque gracieuse.

« Je dois aller préparer les petits déjeuners pour les clients, m'annonce-t-elle de sa voix douce. Restez dormir encore un peu Sasuke-San, je ferai le moins de bruit possible. »

Elle fait glisser le panneau servant de porte à la chambre, se retourne vers moi et me fait un sourire timide.

« Chaque jour, je remercie le ciel de votre retour. Je suis si heureuse de vous savoir ici Sasuke-San. J'ai toujours su que vous reviendrez. »

Sa foi en moi est étrange. J'ai manqué à quelqu'un durant mon incarcération, finalement. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne la comprends pas. Que voit-elle en moi qui la fasse espérer ? Les sentiments humains. Quelles futilités. Ils ne servent à rien, au mieux à faire souffrir inutilement.

Aiko s'en va. Seul, je contemple le plafond. Aucun éclairage, pas de décoration. Cette chambre doit être la moins confortable de tout l'établissement. Pourquoi Aiko s'est-elle attribué cette pièce alors qu'elle pourrait en avoir une autre beaucoup plus agréable, plus spacieuse. L'auberge lui appartient. J'ai été surpris lorsqu'elle m'apprit trois semaines plus tôt du bout des lèvres le rachat de l'établissement grâce à l'argent que je lui avais laissé avant de disparaître. Lui avais-je donné tant que ça ? Mon unique souhait était qu'elle refasse sa vie sans moi.

C'est chez nous avait-elle dit dans un murmure gêné. Qui est le ''_**nous**_'' ? Veut-elle devenir mon port d'attache ? Brave Aiko.

Le silence est entrecoupé par des éclats de voix un peu plus loin dans la demeure. Le monde est en train de se réveiller, je dois me lever j'ai de la route à faire aujourd'hui. Après une rapide douche, j'enfile un t-shirt noir et un pantalon sombre. Lorsqu'Aiko rentre à nouveau dans la chambre avec un plateau repas, je finis de ranger mes kunais, et mes autres armes dans une sacoche.

Aiko pose sur moi un regard triste. Elle installe le plateau sur une table basse qu'elle a apportée avant de m'inviter d'un geste de la main à m'installer pour manger. En parfaite hôtesse, elle fait le service. Je ne lui en demande pas tant. Un sourire heureux sur son visage, elle me regarde manger. Une fois le repas fini, elle ose enfin parler quand elle voit que je me lève pour prendre ma veste, signe de mon départ imminent.

« Vous repartez déjà, Sasuke-san ? Je pensais que vous resterez plus longtemps. Vous êtes chez vous ici, vous savez. »

Sa voix est triste. Mon départ la chagrine. Je n'y peux rien.

Je ne lui ai jamais promis de rester. Je termine mon paquetage. Assise devant ce qu'il reste du petit déjeuner elle m'observe, silencieuse. J'attache mon katana dans mon dos. Je suis prêt à partir.

« Je… désolée d'avoir été indiscrète Sasuke-san, s'excuse Aiko »

Je m'approche et m'agenouille à ses côtés. D'une main je caresse sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux le temps de ce geste de tendresse très rare chez moi. Je la prends contre mon torse et passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux, embrasse le haut de son crâne avant de me détacher d'elle.

« Partez-vous pour longtemps ?

_Je reviendrai, c'est la seule réponse que je puisse lui donner.

_Promettez de revenir s'il vous plait et je vous laisserai partir le cœur en paix, insiste-t-elle.

_Je ne promets jamais Aiko. Jamais. »

De nouveau le silence. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, mais Aiko ne dit rien, ne fait pas de bruit. C'est mieux ainsi. Sans un regard en arrière je pars. Mon esprit est loin d'ici déjà, fixé sur ma priorité.

_**Ryusei. Mon fils.**_

Konoha est à trois journées de voyage de l'auberge. Dans quatre jours c'est le premier samedi du mois. C'est la première fois que je retournerai à Konoha depuis ma libération.

Je passe la nuit précèdent le jour J dans une auberge non loin du village de la feuille. Ne désirant pas être en retard même si pour la première fois depuis longtemps une soudaine anxiété s'insinue en moi. Allongé sur mon lit une multitude de questions me fait douter du bienfondé de ma visite.

Ryusei est mon fils, ok. Mais quel sentiment ai-je pour lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai voulu ce gosse de toutes mes forces. Je l'ai rêvé durant des années. J'ai commis un acte abominable pour l'avoir. Pourtant je n'ai pas su le reconnaitre lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. A cette idée j'ai honte. En repensant aux chantages que j'ai fait lorsque l'on est venue me demander de le sauver mon cœur se serre.

Je me sens minable, ignoble. La remise en question n'est jamais une bonne chose surtout pour un mec comme moi. Je sors m'entrainer malgré l'obscurité à l'extérieure. L'exercice me permet de me vider l'esprit et me concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que je réussis à m'endormir enfin calme et la tête vide de toutes interrogations.

Je suis levé avant l'aurore, ma nuit a été courte et mes rêves agitées. Depuis mon réveil je suis excité comme une puce, avec un mal fou de tenir en place. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

.

Assis sur le lit, je regarde la petite peluche que j'ai achetée hier en cours de route. Mes mains tremblent, l'anticipation de cette rencontre me rend nerveux. Normalement si impassible, cette impatience et cette fébrilité m'effrayent.

Aimera-t-il le cadeau que je lui apporte ? Ai-je décemment le droit de le lui offrir ? Je ne suis rien pour lui alors pourquoi accepterait-il quelque chose venant de moi ? Un simple inconnu à ses yeux.

A l'heure du départ, la peluche reste sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, abandonné. Naruto m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais jamais lui dire qui j'étais alors un cadeau est superflu.

Il est encore tôt lorsque les abords de Konoha apparaissent. Même si nous n'avons pas convenu d'une heure précise pour de visite, le début d'après-midi semble plus approprié. En attendant je patiente sur une branche dans un arbre.

C'est l'heure. Encore quelques pas et je le verrai enfin.

« Reste où tu es. »

L'ordre claque dans l'air juste avant de sentir le mordant d'une lame sur ma gorge blessant ma chair. D'un mouvement rapide je me dégage éloignant l'arme de moi. Mon déplacement à peine esquissé qu'un poing puissant frappe mon visage me faisant tomber. Je me relève lentement en passant ma main sur les blessures à ma lèvre et à mon cou. Je n'avais pas prévu de meurtre à mon programme aujourd'hui mais je sais m'adapter aux besoins.

Mon agresseur apparait moi. Naruto. Je l'avais reconnu bien avant qu'il ne se montre. Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, je me lance sur ma proie, lui rendant la politesse en lui assenant une droite sur la joue. Nous ne sommes pas quittes pour autant, Kusanagi va gouter à son sang aussi après je serais satisfait.

Mes attaques sont parés et les siennes détournées. Nous sommes des combattants de niveau équivalent aucun de nous deux ne prend vraiment le dessus, mais je vais lui faire mordre la poussière et si je me montre magnanime pourquoi pas lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine. Ou pas.

Naruto est sur moi, il a pris le dessus. Un kunai à quelques millimètres de mes yeux, allongé sur le sol un dernier sourire narquois je le provoque.

«Alors que vas-tu faire ? Me crever les yeux ?

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Comment oses-tu te pointer ici, commence Naruto d'une voix polaire.

_Nous avons un accord.

_Je me fous de cet accord, je t'avais dit de ne plus remettre les pieds à Konoha.

_Je lui est sauvé la vie, j'ai le droit de le voir. C'est mon fi… »

Une nuée de coup pleuve sur mon visage avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Mon crane cogne durement contre le sol en terre. Dans un effort je repousse mon assaillant et me remet sur pieds.

« Pars d'ici avant que je ne te tue, hurle Naruto, le regard haineux. Oublie Ryusei si tu tiens à ta misérable vie.

_Je ne m'en irais nulle part tant que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_Dégage, tu ne le verras pas.

_Ce gosse est autant le tien que le mien.

_Non, non non, tu n'es rien pour lui. Même pas son putain de géniteur à la con. Tu es juste un bâtard, un connard de violeur. »

Je serre les poings, contracte la mâchoire dans un mouvement nerveux. J'ai attendu un long mois, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me faire refouler comme ça. Je perds mon calme

« Je suis son père tout autant que toi, je crie alors que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

_Tire-toi de là.

_Je lui ai sauvé la vie.

_Oh donc il faut te remercier pour cela, dit avec sarcasme Naruto. Quel père demande une contrepartie pour la vie de son enfant ?

_Je n'avais pas le choix.

_Ah bon ? Ricane Naruto. Tu n'avais pas le choix ? Tu savais que tu pouvais le sauver mais tu as préféré faire du chantage pour ça. Ta liberté et tes pouvoirs contre sa vie ?

_...

_Puis tu te dis être son père ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Je ne peux rien répondre face à ça. Je ne veux pas répondre. Mon silence est en ma défaveur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Va-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais.

_Je veux le voir une dernière fois,

_Non.

_S'il te plait.

_Oh le grand Sasuke Uchiha me supplie. Je me rappelle t'avoir supplié pour le sauver mais tu n'avais pas voulu entendre il me semble.

_Je n'avais pas le choix…. Sans mes pouvoirs je ne pouvais pas le sauver.

_Mais bien sûr. »

Être en position de faiblesse, je déteste ça. Pourtant je veux vraiment voir Ryusei même si c'est pour une dernière fois. Voir comment il est maintenant. Garder un souvenir de lui en bonne santé.

« Sans mon sharigan je ne pouvais éveiller le sien…

_Tu as quoi ? Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ?

_Ça le tuait, c'est ça qui le rendait malade. Si le porteur ne sait pas le maitriser le sharigan étouffe à petit feu son chakra. Logiquement cela arrive vers les 5-7 ans de l'enfant.

_Ryu a été malade dès sa naissance, dit Naruto à la fois sceptique mais attentif.

_Pour le concevoir j'ai dû sacrifier beaucoup de chakra, j'ai mis les sharigans d'Itachi sinon cela n'aurait jamais marché.

_Bâtard ! »

Je reçois l'uppercut de Naruto sans broncher. Je sais que je suis un être ignoble.

« Ils étaient trop puissants pour un enfant en restant en sommeil alors je les ai éveillé en utilisant les miens en reprenant une partie de leur pouvoir.

_Tu as joué au cobaye avec ton propre enfant.

_Tu ne comprends pas que je voulais ce gosse au-delà de la raison ? Au-delà du bon sens ? J'ai tout donné pour le concevoir. J'aurais tout fait pour retrouver cette famille que je n'ai plus. Je lui crie dessus fatigué de devoir me justifier. Épuisé de reconnaitre mes fautes. Si c'était à refaire je ne changerais rien, je referais tout pareil. Tout sans le moindre regret. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Naruto me regarde horrifié. S'il me croyait monstrueux, il découvre aussi ma folie. Il se recule de moi range son arme dans sa veste. Une main dans les cheveux, il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, il se retourne vers moi.

« Deux heures et pas une de plus. Tu ne le prends pas dans tes bras. Tu ne lui dis pas qui tu es par rapport à lui. Tu… »

Naruto se tait, tapotant ses lèvres de son majeur. Réfléchissant.

« Tu as dit avoir éveillé ses sharigans. Peut-il les utiliser ? demande-t-il inquiet.

_Pas pour l'instant si personne ne lui apprend, je réponds honnêtement.

_Alors ne lui enseigne rien dessus, tu ne lui en parles pas. Tu ne lui offres rien.

_Comme tu voudras. »

Il va me permettre de le voir ? Pourquoi ce revirement ?

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis, le questionne-je ?

_Parce que je sais que c'est que de vouloir avoir une famille. Bien allons y.»

Naruto disparait sans un autre mot. Sans hésitation je lui emboite le pas. Quelques secondes plus tard je le retrouve devant son immeuble. Il s'évapore aussitôt que je suis à ses côtés. Un clone.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Naruto m'ordonnant d'enlever mes chaussures dans le vestibule. Je m'exécute et pénètre dans l'appartement. Un silence étrange règne à l'intérieur. Mon agitation que j'avais oubliée se rappelle à moi en faisant battre la chamade à mon cœur. Impatient, stressé. Mes mains deviennent moites. Je vais enfin revoir _mon_…le fils de Naruto.

Naruto se retourne une dernière fois vers moi en me lançant un regard d'avertissement. Il est nerveux. D'un hochement de tête je lui fais comprendre que je tiendrai paroles. Puis il appelle le petit. Comment cette rencontre va-t-elle se passer ? J'ai une boule au ventre.

« Ryu ? Ryu, appelle Naruto. Où es-tu caché, je me rends tu as gagné, alors sors de ta cachette bébé.

_Je zuis pas un bébé, papa ? Proteste une voix fluette derrière moi. »

Je me retourne en direction du son mais ne remarque rien. Pourtant le bruit venait bien de derrière, non ?!

« C'est vrai tu es un grand garçon, s'excuse Naruto d'un ton amusé. Alors tu sors maintenant ?

_Non je suis zuper ninza papa, pas un grand garçon, s'énerve encore la voix. »

Naruto éclate de rire, levant les mains en signe d'abdication. Aussitôt une petite tornade rouge et bleu fonce dans les bras de Naruto qui le réceptionne avec aisance.

Je fronce les sourcils. Où était-il donc caché ?

Dans les bras de son père, je découvre un petit garçon complètement différent de celui de mes souvenirs. Son teint est toujours aussi opalin mais ses joues autrefois creuses sont un peu plus rondes et roses. Son corps est moins malingre. Il a pris du poids et semble avoir aussi un peu grandi. Il a dorénavant de belles rondeurs enfantines qui lui vont bien, quoiqu'il soit encore un peu mince et petit pour son âge. Mais il a bonne mine et paraît en excellente santé. Le voir en forme et plein de vie me rend heureux. Bizarre.

_C'est normal c'est ton fils, martèle ma conscience avec la voix d'Itachi._

Puis je tique sur son étrange accoutrement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il porte une sorte de pyjama/combinaison bleu, avec par-dessus un short rouge et un drap de bain de la même couleur noué à son cou faisant, sans doute, office de cape, le tout rehaussé par le bandeau de son père au front.

De ses prunelles si sombres, Ryusei me jauge du regard, comme cherchant à savoir qui je suis. Ensuite il m'adresse un large sourire étincelant et de crier.

« Grognon ! C'est toi, grognon ! »

_Sasuke ! C'est Sasuke mon prénom espèce de morveux !_

Naruto le regarde interloqué par le sobriquet que Ryusei m'a donné avant d'éclater lui aussi de rire. Tiens, le père et le fils ont le même rire. Sourcils froncés, je les observe sans un mot ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de leur hilarité.

« C'est vrai qu'il est tout le temps grognon, tu as raison mon cœur, confirme Naruto en embrassant les cheveux de son fils. Mais il s'appelle Sasuke en vrai mon cœur, dit Naruto en se reprenant.

_Sachouqué ? répète Ryusei.

_Non Sa-Su-Ké, le reprend son père.

-Sa-sou-Quééé, prononce le petit.»

Naruto secoue la tête, soupire en signe d'abandon et m'adresse un regard avant de déposer son fils au sol. Il s'accroupit pour parler à son enfant, d'une voix basse et douce. Comme voulant le rassurer.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il y a un gentil monsieur qui est venu et t'a guéri, Ryu ? »

L'enfant répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif tout en me fixant avec insistance.

« Ce gentil monsieur qui t'a aidé c'est lui, c'est Sasuke, dit Naruto en adressant un mouvement de la main dans ma direction. Il est venu voir si tu allais bien, et il aimerait passer un peu de temps avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien mon cœur ? »

Je suis suspendu aux lèvres de Ryusei en attendant sa réponse. En observant la relation entre Naruto et Ryusei, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Est-ce de l'envie ? De la jalousie ? Je n'aurai jamais ce genre de rapport avec cet enfant qui est pourtant de mon sang. Cet enfant que j'ai créé. Sans moi Naruto ne l'aurait pas. C'est de mon désir qu'est né ce petit. Le fruit de mon cerveau malade, de mon cœur aride et blessé. Cette proximité devrait être mienne aussi. Pourtant au plus profond de mon âme je le sais, je n'ai plus ce droit. Je l'ai perdu le jour où j'ai violé Naruto, mais aurait-il accepté autrement que par la force de me donner ce que je désirais ? Ce serait-il offert de lui-même ?

Une petite main tirant sur mon pantalon me sort de mes réflexions. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto cherchant une explication mais lui aussi semble aussi étonné que moi. Je me baisse à la hauteur de l'enfant et aussitôt de petits bras viennent entourer mon cou. Surpris je reste les bras écartés, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que faire. Raide. Ses cheveux blond-roux caressent ma joue, son souffle chaud est dans mon cou. Il sent bon. Un parfum de fruits et de bonbons. L'odeur de mon fils. Je l'adore déjà.

« Merci de m'avoir guéri, Grognon, murmure gentiment Ryusei. »

Quoi de plus normal de la part d'un parent pour son enfant ? Ses mots me font regretter tous les chantages que j'ai faits à son détriment.

En étau dans ses bras d'enfant mon cœur cède, j'ai une boule à la gorge. Je plonge ma tête dans ses cheveux. Mon fils, ma famille. Enfin.

«Maintenant que ze suis plus malade, ze vé devenir un grand pâtissier ninza de l'espaze, déclare avec fierté Ryusei. »

Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Voilà une drôle de façon d'interrompre un moment d'émotion intense. Secrètement je l'en remercie. Je relève la tête pour regarder Naruto et celui-ci hausse les épaules. Fataliste. Son fils est étrange.

Puis Ryusei me tire par la main me faisant me relever de force. Sans résistance je le suis dans une pièce que je reconnais être sa chambre. Il referme derrière nous la porte.

« Tu vas zouer avec moi, Grognon ! s'exclame Ryusei en m'indiquant une chaise pour enfant. Pas certain que j'arrive à tenir dessus !

_Tu connais super ninza, Grognon ? Zé mouaaa, fait Ryusei en montrant son costume. Mon papa c'est zuste un ninza, moi ze zuis plus fort.

_Oh d'accord.»

Laborieusement installé sur la petite chaise, Ryusei me laisse à peine le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîne aussitôt.

« Toua aussi té un ninza, Grognon ? me demande-t-il. »

Bon pas le choix semble-t-il que mon prénom sera « Grognon » en ce qui le concerne donc j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Discrètement la porte de la chambre de Ryusei s'ouvre, Naruto passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Nos regards se captent. Il montre sa main avec deux doigts levés. D'un hochement du chef je lui montre que j'ai compris. La porte se referme ensuite nous laissant seuls, avec le fils que je ne pourrais jamais prétendre comme le mien et moi. J'ai deux heures avant la fin de la visite. C'est peu mais je vais profiter de chaque seconde même si je ne parle pas beaucoup. Observer Ryusei me suffit largement.

« T'as des copins, Grognon? »

Le petit me regarde en attendant que je donne une réponse. Excellente question. Ai-je des amis ? Non. Avant, oui, peut-être, plus maintenant. Je suis seul. Voyant que je ne réponds rien il reprend la conversation.

« Moi zé cinq copins à mon école. Ryu osi cé mon copin mais cé un petit, il parle pas bien… »

Oui c'est vrai que lui parle beaucoup mieux. C'est un vrai moulin à paroles avec des problèmes de prononciations, mais bon c'est mignon. C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ? Je suis fichu, ce petit s'insinue déjà profondément dans mon cœur.

_C'est ton fil, idiot c'est normal que tu l'aimes, me crie la voix d'Itachi dans ma tête._

Il discute tout en sortant des feutres et du papier, d'un petit meuble en bois clair, qu'il dépose sur la table. Il me donne une feuille et de quoi dessiner. Il compte me faire faire un dessin ? Il est sérieux ? La dernière fois que j'ai fait un dessin mes parents étaient encore en vie. Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas participer à son activité.

« Ryusei... euh… je…

_Quoi, Grognon ? »

Le petit relève la tête de sa feuille et me regarde interloqué en voyant ma feuille encore blanche. Quoi ? Lui ai-je fait peur ?

« Tu cé pas dessiner, Grognon ? demande étonné Ryusei. »

Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette question et cette expression. Cela me fait sourire. Il me rappelle Naruto lorsque nous étions enfant. Ryusei a le sourire et beaucoup de mimiques de son père.

« Si je sais dessiner mais je ne…

_Tu cé pas quoua dessiner cé ça ?

_Heu…je n'ai pas très envie.

_La maîtresse elle dit touzours kil faut écouter les gonzignes, tu dessines, Grognon. Allez cé pas dur. »

Il m'adresse un regard sévère, imitant sans doute sa maîtresse lorsqu'un élève est désobéissant. Il est drôle. Ne voulant pas être grondé une seconde fois, je m'exécute et dessine. Ryusei a le don de passer du coq à l'âne. Il est adorable.

« Moi quand ze seré grand ze seré pâtissier pour manger pleins de gâteaux, et ze seré aussi père nowel.

_Père nowel ?

_Ben vi pour avoir plein de cadeaux même si ze suis pas saze.

_Mais le père Noël distribue les cadeaux, il ne le garde pas pour lui.

_Moi ze garderai les cadeaux et ze donnerai les brocolis aux zenfants. »

Quel esprit fourbe. Déjà vicelard à son âge. Ça promet pour plus tard. Malgré tout, je ris face à son raisonnement pas si stupide que ça. Et durant les deux heures qui suivent, je l'écoute participant par intermittence à la discussion. C'est un bonheur de l'entendre, de le voir éclater de rire ou bouder parfois lorsque ma réponse ne lui convient pas. C'est assez nouveau pour moi de ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être et de joie.

Ma vie est vide, creuse. Mais à cet instant le gouffre en moi parait être comblé. La souffrance que je traîne en permanence est oubliée. L'impression étrange et à la fois angoissante que le bonheur est à portée de main… un jour peut-être.

Naruto frappe à la porte et entre. Ryusei se relève d'un bond de sa chaise et saute au cou de son père. Naruto l'embrasse avant de chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. L'expression de Ryusei joyeuse quelques instants plus tôt devient renfrognée. A mon tour, je me lève et comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé.

« Mé papa on s'amuse bien avec Grognon, il veut pas partir, râle Ryusei.

_Ryusei, Sasuke a une maison et il faut qu'il rentre chez lui.

_Moua ze veut pas, boude Ryusei en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Ryusei, tu…

_Non, Grognon cé mon copin. Hein que té mon copin, Grognon. »

Interloqué je ne sais pas si je dois soutenir Naruto ou bien Ryusei. Je ne peux me mettre entre le père et le fils.

« Oui je suis ton copain, dis-je à Ryusei dont le visage s'éclaire et celui de Naruto se renfrogne. Mais ton papa a raison je dois partir, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

_Tu vas revenir me voir hein ?

_Heu…

_Tu es mon copin tu dis oui ou ze viens cé toi.

_Heu…

_Tu viens kan zé pas école d'accord. On zoura dehors avec la balle d'accord

_Ok ma puce Grognon reviendra te voir bientôt, coupe Naruto

_Cé kan « bientoot » ? me demande perplexe Ryusei. Cé kan zé l'école ?

_Heu… »

Le temps. Voilà une notion difficile à expliquer surtout à un enfant. Naruto intervient, voulant sans doute couper court aux discussions de son fils...

« Bientôt, c'est quand tu seras en vacances, que tu n'auras plus l'école. »

Ryusei réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils, lui donnant une expression outrageusement sérieuse que cela en est comique. Me faisant sourire malgré moi. Je tourne la tête et mes yeux croisent un bref instant ceux de Naruto qui détourne aussi vite son visage. Qu'est-ce que cette expression furtive que j'ai vue dans son regard ? Il m'observait à la dérobée ? La voix de Ryusei me tire de mes interrogations.

« Mé tu vas venir rezouer avec moi Grognon ?

_Oui bien sûr que je vais revenir. »

Je ne sais pas la définition du bonheur mais si je devais en donner une, elle approcherait des deux heures que j'ai passées en compagnie de Ryusei. Alors oui je reviendrai, même si en me levant ce matin je doutais du bien-fondé de cette visite je sais qu'à présent elle m'est devenue indispensable. Si toutefois Naruto m'en redonne le droit.

« Tu m'amèneras un cadeau osi ? demande avec espoir Ryusei. »

Comment lui résister lorsqu'il est comme cela avec son regard brillant de malice. Je lui réponds que oui je lui emmènerai un cadeau tout en ignorant l'interdiction formelle de Naruto. Rien à foutre je veux voir mon fils sourire et heureux, cela seul m'importe.

« Bon Sasuke doit partir maintenant, me rappelle Naruto d'un ton sec. »

Avec hésitation je caresse la tête blonde-rousse de Ryusei avant de me diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, l'enfant à mes trousses. Lorsque je me baisse pour remettre mes chaussures il se jette sur moi et me fait un baiser sur la joue avant de filer en courant dans une autre pièce en criant à son père qu'il veut goûter.

Naruto me lance un regard assassin. Je n'ai pas embrassé Ryusei c'est lui qui l'a fait. Sans un mot il me met à la porte, mais juste avant qu'elle ne se referme il rajoute « au mois prochain, même heure ? ».

Je reste abasourdi. Il veut que je revienne ? Il me donne l'autorisation de revoir Ryusei ?

« Au mois prochain alors, dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

_Oui, souffle Naruto, même heure et sans cadeau. »

Puis il claque la porte. Je suis heureux. Je souris, vivement le mois prochain, surtout que je sais quel cadeau fera plaisir à mon fils.

_**A suivre ….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait pour réchauffé un peu ce temps glacial.**_

_**Logiquement il reste encore 3 chapitres pour terminer cette histoire mais je ne sais pas encore si je garde la fin originale que j'avais prévue et déjà écrite ou si je la change. Je tiens à préciser que la fin déjà écrite est sombre donc si vous voulez un happy end faite le moi savoir. **_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.**_

_**Mimosa en mode maison en chantier.**_


End file.
